Flesh
by MeGarLizz
Summary: El secuestro de Yuuri Katsuki lo lleva a parar a Rusia, lejos de su familia y su hogar. Tras haber estado días en la oscuridad de un sótano se le da la oportunidad de escapar, haciéndolo llegar por obra del destino a un cabaret masculino donde encontrará su boleto de regreso a Japón, pero, ¿a qué costo? / Viktuuri. El fic contiene tanto angst como fluff.
1. Here's a sneak little peak

**_Here's a sneak little peak_**

.

.

.

Se despidió de su madre con un tierno beso en la mejilla, ocasionando un par de risas en la mujer mayor. Salió de las aguas termales con una sonrisa hermosa y deslumbrante igual que los rayos del sol de esa mañana. Se había levantado temprano solamente para correr unos kilómetros por las hermosas calles de Kyushuu, e incluso había llevado a su mejor amigo con él, su confiable y alegre cachorro Vicchan.

El día era especialmente bello, le daban ganas de correr por debajo de los árboles de cerezo, el clima era agradable para perder unos cuantos kilos que había ganado en la época de invierno, al comer demasiado y hacer poco ejercicio.

Bueno, la verdad es que se había pasado un par de veces a la academia de su anterior profesora Minako a practicar un poco de su oxidado ballet. La mujer le remarcó con una sonrisa que se veía adorable haciendo ballet con unos kilitos de más, pero prefería que bajara unos cuantos cuando la primavera iniciara.

Yuuri amaba el baile y cualquier actividad relacionada con dejar a su cuerpo expresar sus emociones, y entre ellas el deslizarse sobre el hielo practicando el deporte de patinaje. De hecho, quería ser patinador profesional, recordaba con nostalgia cómo este siempre había sido su sueño desde niño. Su padre en unos inicios pensó que estaba mal, ya que el patinaje artístico estaba bastante mezclado con el ballet, y para su padre eso le daría una imagen "femenina" a su hijo, aunque después de unos años poco se preocupó.

Ahí estaba él, corriendo con su perro poodle, siendo feliz al sentir el viento golpear su rostro. No le importó que había despertado más temprano de lo acostumbrado para hacer ejercicio, tampoco le importó que una señora se enojó con él porque Vicchan estaba siendo algo travieso con la señora al momento de olfatear su bolsa con bollos recién calientitos.

Hasta casi olvidaba por completo que no podía comer su platillo favorito, y el que mejor preparaba su madre.

Casi.

Se detuvo en un parque un poco alejado de los edificios de la ciudad, jamás había estado en ese parque, pero le parecía encantador a primera vista. Tenía algo así como un toque del Japón tradicional combinado con lo moderno. Puentes de madera que atravesaban un pequeño y cristalino arroyo, y unos cuantos juegos esparcidos por la amplitud del lugar para que los niños se divirtieran. En definitiva, un parque grande y espléndido.

Caminaba tranquilo por la banqueta del parque junto al caniche que correteaba alegremente, viendo cómo el día brillaba y las nubes se despejaba para mostrar todo el esplendor del cielo de aquel día. Sacó su celular para tomar una foto al hermoso paisaje y probablemente subirla luego a su cuenta de Instagram.

Escuchó un auto estacionarse detrás de dónde se encontraba y, en seguida, sintió unas manos tomar su abultado estómago al igual que cubrían su boca con un pañuelo de un olor extraño.

Soltó el celular alterado, intentando patalear para que lo dejaran ir mientras sentía el pánico recorrer cada fibra de su ser, pero comenzaba a perder la consciencia y los ladridos de su perro que cada vez se oían más lejanos fueron lo único que pudo escuchar al momento de perder por completo la razón. Su visión completamente oscurecida.

* * *

Nunca antes se había sentido tan cansado, ni mareado. Había sentido cómo sus músculos clamaban por un poco de movimiento… no podía moverse. Se sentía privado de su capacidad de mover cualquier músculo de los pies a la cabeza. Tampoco podía divisar nada, una tela cubría sus marrones ojos. Sobre todo, le daba más importancia a lo que escuchaba, que eran unos desgarradores lamentos acompañados de lloriqueos, y en el fondo el sonido de unas que otras palabras que no entendía por estar en un idioma poco familiar para él.

Quería llorar.

No quería estar en esa situación, no quería seguir ahí. Su corazón comenzaba a latir rápido; tenía mucha inquietud, sentía mucho pánico y su cuerpo había comenzado a impregnarse de sudor. No entendía qué estaba pasando ni el porqué lo estaban deteniendo ahí.

Sentía las paredes de donde estaba moverse; quería hablar y preguntar el porqué estaba ahí, pero no podía ni abrir la boca, tenía bastante miedo y las palabras no querían salir. Comenzó a removerse por el pequeño espacio que le acaloraba y le hacía sudar, chocando con un cuerpo caliente al lado de él, no sabía si era otra persona o tal vez más, sentía el miedo recorrerle por la espina dorsal en un escalofrío.

Quién sabe desde cuando estaba dormido.

Por favor, quería que esto se tratara de una pesadilla, quería que esto no fuera real, quería despertar y volver a correr con Vicchan por las calles de Kyushuu para terminar su rutina dando media vuelta para regresar a casa con su familia, quería subir esa hermosa foto de la vista del parque a Instagram y que, al momento de regresar a su hogar, su madre le prepare ese delicioso katsudon que estaba tan fuera de su dieta para al final tener una ducha en las aguas termales.

Pero no.

Él estaba ahí.

De repente, sintió una corriente de aire bastante fría que le hizo temblar. Una voz gruesa le gritaba a la par que alguien le tomaba del brazo, encaminándolo a otro lugar.

Caminaba a ciegas y sentía el piso rocoso rozar con dolor sus pies, casi caía en el proceso, pero no lo hizo porque alguien le seguía tomando fuertemente del brazo, empezaba a dolor y estaba seguro que dejaría marca.

Lo dejaron en un lugar sentado con unos colchones que se le hacían bastante desgastados, podía sentir uno que otro alambre salir de la tela. Yuuri había comenzado a tiritar.

Percibió los sollozos de demás personas en esa habitación, no era el único.

Movió los ojos inútilmente, viendo por debajo de la tela unas luces de una habitación. Podía ver siluetas caminando de un lado a otro, cargando con cosas largas y de gran tamaño.

Alguien ahí en su campo de espacio se removió, lloriqueando. Impresionante, Yuuri no había llorado en todo ese momento en el que estaba secuestrado (porque no era tonto, sabía que estaba secuestrado).

—Escuchen bien —eso sí lo entendió, era inglés—, ustedes no hacen ningún ruido, no hacen preguntas, no dicen nada, ni tampoco nos van a reclamar nada. Si están aquí son bastante afortunados, ya que van a hacer el mundo de ciertas personas mejor… o sea, nosotros.

Yuuri se movió nervioso, tragando saliva, le daba miedo que ese hombre de habla inglesa le diera unas cuantas advertencias, ¿seguía estando en Japón? Por favor, sí, por favor sí, suplicaba seguir en Japón.

—Cualquiera que desee romper nuestras reglas —se escucharon unos cuantos disparos ensordecedores provenientes del arma que Katsuki podía ver a través de la venda como una silueta mal formada—, se muere.

Estaba temblando, seguro estaba templando peor que una gelatina, tenía terror de hacerse pipí, porque tenía ganas.

—Los dejaré para que se conozcan un rato, pero no se quiten nada hasta que nos vayamos.

Se escucharon unas pesadas botas caminar de un lado a otro haciendo eco en la habitación. De repente, sintió unas callosas manos acariciarle el rostro, y un apestoso aliento golpear su nariz. Una mano se deslizó por su muslo izquierdo de manera asquerosa, ahogó un chillido, las lágrimas sentían unas grandes ganas de salir, pero prefirió mantenerlas en su lugar con fingida confianza.

—Lindas piernas, gordita —se escuchó que le susurraban en la cara.

Unas inmensas ganas de vomitar llegaron hasta él como uno de sus principales sentidos del momento.

Luego de unos minutos, el agarre en sus manos se liberó y las puertas se escucharon cerrarse.

Una persona chillaba de terror, mientras las demás sólo sollozaban.

Yuuri se quitó la venda con lentitud, sentía sus manos temblar con cada momento. Miró las luces de la habitación como primer instinto, aunque esto sólo causó que se le cegara la vista. Sintió más miedo aún, habían unos cuantos chicos más en la habitación, algunos parecían de diferentes razas. El temor se apoderó de él mucho más.

¿Seguía estando en Japón? Se cuestionó por segunda vez. Por favor, por favor, por favor Dios, debía seguir en Japón.

Miró a uno de los chicos al lado de él, lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas en silencio mientras se abrazaba a él mismo, aún tenía las vendas en los ojos que se encontraban empapadas, su cabello se veía de un castaño claro y una linda nariz sonrojada del llanto.

Un instinto fraternal lo incitó a abrazarlo, pero no lo hizo. Primero le acarició lentamente la mano, para que no tuviera miedo de él, le quitó suavemente la venda, dejando ver unos preciosos ojos saltones y llorosos con unas increíbles pestañas.

Al ver a aquel hermoso chico llorar, la tristeza lo arrasó como una ola en pleno verano.

—Y-Yo también estoy muy asustado —le dijo en un susurro con su torpe inglés, el cual no practicaba hace mucho.

—No lloro por eso —le respondió el chico—, es por las personas con las que nos metimos —volvió a sollozar dejando caer su cabeza al hombro del japonés—. He visto que son de los peores grupos de tráfico de personas en Rusia.

…

¿Qué?

¿Tráfico de personas?

¿Tráfico de personas en Rusia?

No, no, no, no, esto no podía estar pasando, no podía estar en Rusia.

Su corazón se alteró, respiró fuertemente dejando ver un poco de su ataque de ansiedad al extraño al lado de él.

¿Estaba en Rusia? ¿Tan lejos de Japón? No podía creerlo, no, no, no, no podía ser así. Se negaba rotundamente a que tal situación ridícula le pasara justamente a él.

Estaba secuestrado en Rusia para luego ser vendido a quién-sabe-quién para quién-sabe-qué. Ese día había comenzado tan bien, y ahora quiere morir.

Porque prefiere morir que quedarse y ser vendido a una vida tan triste.

Una horrible idea le llegó por su loca mente… ¿Lo iban a violar?

Ahora que lo pensaba, no era muy extraña la idea de que lo violen, considerando que fue involucrado a la fuerza en este tráfico de personas. Lo único que quería hacer para vencer ese horrible pensamiento era dormir o comer, mas estaba seguro que no podría hacer ninguna de las dos.

* * *

Una semana.

Una maldita semana habían pasado dentro de esa habitación.

Se sentía derrotado y cansado, ya no podía con su vida, de verdad esperaba morir antes de que se los llevaran como a los otros. No quería terminar de esa manera tan miserable, no quería tener pensamientos autodestructivos cuando los había dejado ya tiempo atrás después de tratamientos con psicólogos. La desesperación de querer volver a casa era increíble, anhelaba con todo su ser volver a su hogar. El transcurso del tiempo afectando el tan lejano y vago deseo de que estuviera soñando la más larga y horrible pesadilla de su vida.

Había tenido tantos sueños agradables durante esa semana, imaginando el poder ir a ver a su familia una vez más, abrazar con fuerza a su cachorro, volver a bailar en la academia de Minako hasta que sus pies le dolieran; pero ahora todo eso aparecía imposible. Le gustaba soñar las pocas veces que se permitió dormir, era su método de defensa de la triste realidad. Su escape.

Estaba esperando a morir lentamente de hambre. Le daban unas cuantas sobras de comida, no obstante, Yuuri prefería no comerlas ya que no sabe qué tipo de ingredientes o narcóticos puedan tener. Comer era un gran no.

El lindo chico que había conocido la primera noche igualmente había desaparecido, y no sabe en qué momento fue que había sido de los pocos que quedaban en esa habitación.

Odiaba el olor. Olía siempre tan desagradable, olía a muerte y estaba preparado para ello.

No habían abusado sexualmente de su persona como creyó en un principio... aún, y estaba agradecido por ello.

Sabía que solo quedaban un par de personas con él. El primer día que estaban ahí, eran por lo menos dieciséis. Mujeres y hombres probablemente con alguien esperando por ellos de vuelta en sus moradas.

Ahora sólo eran cinco.

Perdió las esperanzas de que alguien arrasara con los malos y lo rescatara tal filme cliché. Perdió las esperanzas de terminar su carrera y de seguir su pasión convirtiéndose en un patinador profesional, y tal vez… también de se conocer a alguien y ser amado como siempre deseó.

Un ruido extraño llamó su atención. Varios pasos se escuchaban por arriba de la habitación en la que se hallaba.

Durante su estancia ahí, Yuuri se dio cuenta de que estaban escondidos en un tipo sótano, con espacios muy reducidos y de porte sucio y descuidado, aseguraba haber sentido un roedor caminar por entre sus pies en alguna ocasión.

Escuchaba los sonidos de un gran número personas caminando con paso firme por encima de lo que era el edificio, podía distinguir gritos en lengua inglesa con un fuerte acento al igual que unos cuantos en el idioma desconocido que oyó un par de veces.

"_¡Al piso!" _

"_¡No se muevan!" _

"_¡Manos en la nuca!"_

Y entre eso, algo peculiar que lo alteró de manera increíble.

"_¡Quedan arrestados por venta de drogas, robo de identidad y violaciones masivas!"_

Eso lo había dicho en inglés, ¡en inglés! ¡Alguien puede ayudarlo!

Oh mierda.

Oh mierda, sí.

¡Sí!

De manera torpe se desató las manos de la gastada tele que mantenía sus brazos firmemente pegadas a su espalda. Estaba nervioso, no sabía si los iban a rescatar, quería que los rescataran, lo necesitaba, quería regresar a Japón, necesitaba regresar. Necesitaba ver a su familia.

Desató en seguida el resto de las vendas con desesperación mientras corría por la habitación cayendo en el proceso, no había caminado por un largo tiempo y sus piernas aún estaban entumecidas. Batalló con la última de ellas, siendo apretada por un gran nudo y que cubría sus labios.

Subió las escaleras de concreto, sudando, dejando sentir un poco de su ansiedad en cada célula de su cuerpo. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero fue inútil.

Los chicos que quedaban lo miraba asustados, como si estuviera cometiendo un acto suicida. El terror denotando en sus expresivos ojos y temblando.

Golpeó una y otra vez la puerta, quería que lo escucharan, quería que los policías le ayudaran a volver a casa. Si eran personas que hablaban inglés seguro era porque habían personas que podrían enviarlo de nuevo a su hogar.

—¡Por favor ayuda, hay personas atrapadas aquí! —gritó sonoramente, con su voz rompiéndose al momento por el estado de su garganta seca cual desierto.

No podía golpear la puerta más fuerte aunque lo intentara, necesitaba que lo ayudaran.

…

Nada…

Nada...

Se fueron… los dejaron ahí dentro… se habían ido.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación. Yuuri estaba enojado, se sentía torpe y débil.

Los policías lo abandonaron en una habitación sucia y pequeña a su suerte. Ni siquiera notaron su presencia.

Con pasos lentos retrocedió por las escaleras, dejándose caer de rodillas al final de estas, una vez más desesperanzado. Su vista se nubló por las traicioneras lágrimas que intentaron salir de sus bellos ojos sin vida, pero Yuuri las secó antes de que hicieran de las suyas y ahogó un gemido de desesperación.

No era momento de llorar, era hora de actuar.

Lo único que le quedaba era escaparse, esta vez sin temor a ser atrapado.

* * *

**Eaaa, he regresado de la muerte con una historia nueva, asies**

**Este fanfic fue ideado por mi amiga Yade Rain (búsquenla en Wattpad, tiene buen contenido) y por mí:D**

**El capítulo fue escrito por ella y editado por su servidora que promete que este fic sí será terminado uwu De hecho, el próximo capítulo ya está hecho, sólo es cuestión de ir publicando;D**

**La historia está con el mismo nombre Flesh en Wattpad, como les dije, por la autora Yade_Rain**

**Es todo por hoy, se la lavan, bai**


	2. I'm a freak

**_I'm a freak_**

.

.

.

Estaba lloviendo, tenía frío y su cuerpo se removía inquieto. Si era por el helado clima que tocaba su piel a través de sus sucias ropas o la ansiedad burbujeando en sus entrañas, Yuuri no lo sabía.

Veía de un lado a otro las señales de restaurantes o cualquier establecimiento en un vano intento de ubicarse en aquellas gélidas calles, no obstante, no obstante, estas estaban escritas en unos símbolos que no entendía muy bien. Había llorado tanto como su deshidratado cuerpo se lo permitió, su cabeza aún dolía. Después de una semana atrapado en un sótano había decidido lamentarse y gimotear.

Tardó por lo menos tres horas en lograr salir de aquel sitio que lo mantenía prisionero. Rompió una ventana que se encontraba en lo alto y escapó de ahí sin mirar atrás, escuchando a la lejanía cómo los otros también salían y emprendían su camino, posiblemente en búsqueda de una estación de policía.

Estaba en Rusia, en una calle bastante solitaria a seguramente altas horas de la noche por la aterradora oscuridad que devoraba al cielo. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era.

Se sentía desfallecer, su cuerpo le exigía con creces algo para comer y quería volver a casa.

Había encontrado unas cuantas monedas en el largo camino que tuvo tiradas por la avenida y las tomó con desespero. Sabía que necesitaba hallar un teléfono y llamar a su familia, pero no sabía cómo buscar uno en aquella "casa", además del hecho de no poder salir del pequeño sótano.

En su recorrido por las desiertas calles del país extranjero, llegó a una plaza luminiscente por los puestos nocturnos hasta quedar delante de un gran establecimiento. Trató de enfocar su mala vista en el cartel que podía leer con el alfabeto latino, en letra cursiva y de color neón alumbraban su persona.

"Eros".

Siguió escaneando el local hasta divisar frente al edificio al otro lado de la calle una cabina telefónica, casi abandonada. No lo pensó dos veces en correr en dirección la cabina y abrir la puerta de tal, solamente para oler algo igual a los orines. Estaba rayado, e incluso le daba un poco de desconfianza y repulsión tocar los botones del teléfono.

Depositó unas cuantas monedas en la ranura de pago e intentó llamar como lo haría normalmente a su casa, esperando no tener que pagar más por una llamada a distancia o que el aparato sea tan rústico que no tenga tal función.

Tomó el micro teléfono con sus manos temblando, comenzaba a perder la sensibilidad de sus dedos y una nube de vapor escapó de sus labios en un suspiro.

No se escuchaban los tonos de llamada o señal de que estaba marcando. Había dejado dos monedas, tal vez necesitaba más. Puso una moneda más en la ranura.

Nada.

Sólo le quedaban otras tres monedas de distintos tamaños, no sabía el costo de cada uno, pero soltó la de mayor tamaño en la ranura.

Por fin escuchó los tonos de llamada. Sintió su corazón alterarse, ahora quería que lo pasaran directo como lo haría normalmente.

Por favor, contesta, contesta.

—¿Diga?

Con voz suave y amistosa, la mujer mayor contestó en su idioma natal que tanto extrañaba oír la llamada como si estuviera hablando con un cliente de las aguas termales.

El pelinegro soltó una risa nerviosa, apretó con fuerza el teléfono. Las palabras no salían, pero sí una entrecortada carcajada.

—¡¿Yuuri? Dime que eres tú! —escuchó a su mamá alterarse del otro lado de la línea.

Sí había pasado la llamada, y ahora las lágrimas de alegría le llenaban los ojos.

—S-Sí, mamá, sí soy yo —sonrió mientras sentía su voz temblar.

—Amor, ¿estás bien? Dime dónde estás por favor, te lo suplico bebé, dime dónde estás — lloriqueó lastimosamente su madre.

Yuuri sonrió, su madre estaba bastante alterada por no saber de su hijo menor. Amaba tanto a su madre, quería abrazarla.

—Mami estoy bien, logré escapar, tranquila no me ha pasado nada —sintió las calientes gotas derramarse por sus mejillas por milésima vez. Parecía que era lo único que sabía hacer.

—¿Escapar? ¡¿Escapar de dónde?! Mi amor, ¿te encuentras bien?

Asintió lentamente a pesar de que su madre no lo veía.

—Sí, mamá estoy bien, sólo…

—Yuuri, ¿dó-e e-as? —se escuchó

aquella estática caracterizada por anunciar que la llamada estaba por terminar.

—¡Mamá! —entró en pánico al no poder avisarle con tiempo a su madre el lugar en el que se encontraba.

—¿Dó-e e-as?

—¡Mamá, estoy en Rusia! —intentó gritar para escuchar a su progenitora. Tomó las últimas dos monedas que le quedaban y las introdujo con manos temblorosas y visión nublada en la ranura —¡Estoy en Rusia, volveré a casa! —repitió alterado.

—Yuu-i — escuchó de nuevo.

La llamada se cortó, no podía escuchar nada más que la estática de la bocina del teléfono.

Intentó pasar saliva para calmar el nudo que se formaba en su garganta. Sus pequeños ojos estaban hinchados y su rostro era probablemente un completo desastre.

Frotó con fuerza sus ojos en su playera y se retiró de la cabina, liberándose del horrible olor a orinas, prefiriendo llorar en la lluvia que ahí dentro. Odiaba estar en esa situación.

Yuuri siempre había tenido mala suerte, aunque al menos entre su mala suerte no solía incluir ser secuestrado ni tampoco terminar en una calle desolada de Rusia a altas horas de la noche contrayendo hipotermia.

Ni siquiera sabía en qué parte de Rusia estaba, pensó con impotencia.

Qué suerte.

Miró por su vista periférica cómo un hombre adulto salía de aquel edificio "Eros" con un paraguas y un chiquillo cargado en su brazo izquierdo. Sentía una enorme curiosidad de ese edificio, sobre todo el papel que se encontraba en la puerta de entrada.

Salió de su zona de lamento caminando del otro lado de la acera, llegando hasta el cartel de luces neones, ayudándole a leer con su vista tonta un; "se busca ayuda".

El corazón de Katsuki dio un aleteo, podía tener una oportunidad de irse a Japón si reunía el dinero suficiente.

Se adentró sin pensarlo; un aire cálido y reconfortante abrazó su cuerpo, sintiendo el frío ausentarse de su ser.

Analizó el interior y los rostros contentos de la gente, había varias luces de colores neón, mesas y hombres sirviendo a otros hombres en pantalones cortos y blusas de tela casi transparente. Sintió los nervios recorrer su cuerpo nuevamente, la sangre subió a sus mejillas y desvió la mirada de los extravagantes uniformes.

Yuuri Katsuki era un manojo de nervios.

Caminó más mientras se adentraba al local, en busca de alguien que lo pudiera ayudar.

Vio cómo algunas personas bailaban encima de mesas decoradas con una simple vara de metal, deslizándose en ella de manera sensual. No sabía en dónde se había metido, era claro que en nada bueno y dio media vuelta hacia la salida. Entraría a otro lugar menos… peculiar.

Un chico moreno de sonrisa reconfortante se le aproximó de manera amistosa, tomó su brazo con confianza.

—¿Te encuentras bien, pequeño? —preguntó sonriente al japonés.

Yuuri se impresionó al notar que hablaba en inglés, ¿qué es este lugar?

Oh, ahora que lo pensaba, igualmente el aviso de la puerta estaba en inglés, ¿es algo exclusivo o es requisito hablar inglés aquí? Sentía algo de vergüenza por su acento atropellado.

—Yo, hum, vine por el anuncio del empleo —se notó nervioso.

El moreno se frunció el entrecejo con preocupación por su baja temperatura al tacto y falta de color. Tomó una chaqueta que se encontraba en la silla cerca de un hombre, el cual se enfadó cuando vio que tomaba la prenda tan descaradamente.

Con un movimiento suave y coqueto, el extraño deslizó sus manos por la entrepierna del señor, para acto seguido inclinarse y susurrarle algo a su oído, el hombre lo dejó quedarse con la chaqueta y siguió con sus asuntos.

Katsuki se sorprendió en el momento que vio aquella lasciva acción, proveniente de un hombre a otro de manera tan abierta. Esas cosas no se hacían en Japón… o no que él supiese.

—Oh amigo, se ve que te estás congelando —le pasó la sudadera por la cabeza.

Yuuri por inercia metió sus brazos en los agujeros de los brazos, acomodando la gran y cómoda sudadera en su ahora delgado cuerpo.

—Ven conmigo.

El moreno tomó la mano del japonés, encaminándolo hasta una barra de bebidas al final del local. No se sentía tan aterrado, de hecho, le parecía un ambiente bastante ameno. Ambos se vieron delante de un hombre alto con piel bronceada y largo cabello ondulado.

Yuuri abrió los ojos en par al ver tal mastodonte delante de él.

—¡Celestino, yuju~! —lo llamó animadamente el moreno—, tenemos una hermosa compañía, aunque parece hambrienta y muerta de frío.

El hombre, Celestino, se dio la vuelta, observando a aquel chico de ojos llorosos, ojeras notables y cara masacrada, incluso iba a saltar del susto pero pensó que iba a ser demasiado grosero y no quería parecer mala persona delante del chico, el cual parecía necesitar verdadera ayuda.

—Phichit, ¿acaso incitaste a este pobre sujeto a venir? —se acercó preocupado a Yuuri, tomándolo del hombro de manera amistosa. Podía sentir una calidez familiar en su toque, en lugar de una asquerosa y seca como el de los hombres que lo trajeron aquí.

Le agradaba aquel gran hombre, se sentía protegido, casi como si fuera una figura paternal.

—Bueno, eh, yo vine por el... ¿empleo? —casi susurró, aún seguía temblando, sus ropas interiores estaban empapadas, con la ayuda de la prenda que cubría su parte superior no era suficiente.

Celestino frunció los labios, viendo con pena a aquel chico, el cual parecía más bien un cachorrito abandonado que una persona.

—Ven conmigo, hijo —incitó a Yuuri a seguirlo.

Los tres varones entraron en una oficina justo al final de la mesa de bebidas, en donde había luces rojas y cuadros con diferentes personas colgados en la pared. Los muebles de la habitación eran modernos y se veían algo desarreglados, al lado de la puerta había un espejo de cuerpo completo.

El hombre de cabello largo se sentó en la silla de cuero detrás del escritorio, Yuuri comenzaba a sentirse incómodo y veía a la puerta con impaciencia de vez en cuando.

Phichit seguía detrás de él como si de su ángel de la guardia se tratase.

—¿Te encuentras bien, chico? —preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa suave que remarcaba algunas arrugas en su rostro, acercándose a Yuuri—, ¿hay alguna razón por la que quieras el empleo?

Quería decir "estoy bien", pero no se pudieron ni digerir las palabras en su boca ya que un nudo de llanto se atoró en su garganta.

Creyó que ya no iba a llorar tanto como lo hizo esa noche, le hubiera podido dar de beber a varias personas en África.

Su gimoteo fue notablemente fuerte, los dos hombres de la habitación se sorprendieron al ver llorar a alguien con tanta potencia.

—¡Es que, es que yo e'taba bien en, e' mi casa! —balbuceaba mientras se desahogaba en llanto, era casi gracioso verlo intentar formular oraciones— ¡Unos hombre' me tomaron por la fuerza y… y me secue'traron! —un poco de saliva se había corrido de sus labios como si de un bebé se tratara, líquido comenzando a emerger de su nariz también.

—¡¿Te secuestraron?! ¡¿Cómo pasó eso?! —Celestino se alteró, el japonés seguía balbuceando sin inmutarse por el alarido.

—¡No sé! —dejó salir un gruñido de rabia, no se quería desquitar con el hombre que lo quería ayudar, pero no pudo evitarlo— ¡Me trajeron a Rusia, y me, y me dejaron a-aquí desde hace una 'e-semana! —había comenzado a hipar.

—Oh, cielos, debiste haber pasado por mucho —Phichit se abrazó al castaño tratando de calmarlo un poco.

—¿Entonces no eres de aquí? — preguntó el Celestino.

Pero aún así era muy obvio que Yuuri no era de por ahí, no tenía ni una facción europea en su rostro.

—Soy de 'hapón —se calmó. Sus hermosos ojitos ahora estaban saltones, rastros de su desahogo evidentes, podría decirse que su nariz y mejillas sonrojadas lucían tiernas, pero no a cualquiera le gustaba ver a alguien llorar de manera descontrolada, menos si estaba moqueando.

—¿Japón? ¿Tan lejos? —insistió el ojizarco— ¿Les viste las caras, cómo eran?

Yuuri volvió a hipar por un rato mientras se esforzaba por quitar todo líquido con la chaqueta ajena, dejándola sucia. Respiró hondo y se mantuvo en silencio por un momento en un intento de tranquilizarse.

—Se los llevó la policía, tenían muchos más cargos —esta vez se entendió mejor.

Los dos hombres más de la habitación se miraron entre ellos, sabían que Yuuri había escapado porque tuvo oportunidad y suerte. El moreno volvió a abrazar al más pálido, intentando transmitirle toda su buena vibra.

—Entonces, me imagino que quieres el empleo para volver a Japón —asumió Celestino mirando al castaño.

Este miró hacia arriba mientras asentía, se veía como un niño pequeño recién regañado.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yuuri Katsuki, tengo 23 años.

El mayor suspiró, se estaba enfrentando con un chiquillo. Un chiquillo solitario y necesitado de ayuda.

Cialdini sabía que tal vez estaba haciendo mal, porque iba a poner a un joven tan lindo e inocente en su pequeño —y nada inocente— club, pero sabía que la situación lo ameritaba. No quería poner en riesgo al hermoso nipón.

—Escucha, este empleo es muy diferente a los demás —comenzó en voz gruesa—. Este es un cabaret masculino, y aquí muchos de nuestros clientes son algo desagradables —lo miró—. Si estás aquí, sirves o bailas ¿sabes bailar en pole? —preguntó señalándolo con un dedo.

—Sé bailar otras cosas, pero creo que podría aprender —volvió a sobarse un ojo.

No quería bailar semidesnudo.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres aceptar el trabajo?

Katsuki suspiró mientras miraba sus manos temblando, aún tenía frío, seguro se iba a resfriar.

—Si puedo volver a ver a mi familia, estará bien.

Esas palabras llenaron el pecho del adulto con ternura. Yuuri estaba tan lleno de determinación a pesar de sentirse fatal, es un alma con intenciones de ganar, y seguro lo iba a hacer.

Sonrió de lado, miró a Phichit y le dijo, — Dale una buena cantidad de comida, seguro tiene hambre.

* * *

Una hamburguesa, dos filetes de carne y una buena porción de ensalada de pollo; aún no se sentía lleno.

Estaban bastante impresionados por la cantidad de comida que Yuuri podía ingerir, era increíble, como un superhéroe alimenticio, Phichit quería ser como él.

Aún estaban en su oficina, Yuuri había usado el baño de la oficina después de comerse su primera hamburguesa para cambiarse de ropa.

Después de unas horas hablando, se dieron cuenta de que tal vez Yuuri debería quedarse a vivir con Phichit durante un tiempo, el tailandés estaba bastante feliz de tener un compañero de cuarto, se sentía sólo sin contar a sus pequeños hamsters por su apartamento.

Debía de limpiarlo si no quería que Yuuri pisara uno de sus deshechos de cuando los saca.

Total, Yuuri estaba contento e iba a comenzar a trabajar a la noche siguiente cuando el restaurante abriera, estaba bastante nervioso por su nueva vida tan rápida.

—¡Maldito Celestino, ni siquiera viste mi baile! —se escuchó detrás de la puerta de la oficina.

Los dos varones que se habían hipnotizado el ver a Yuuri comer, voltearon atrás para observar el pequeño y furioso cuerpo atravesar la puerta. Tenía un ajustado vestuario blanco de cuello con las piernas y brazos desnudos, su cabello rubio caía elegantemente a sus hombros, podría confundirlo completamente por una mujer de no ser por el bulto entre sus piernas.

Vio como los tres presentes lo miraban sorprendidos.

—¡Viktor viene en cinco días y no me has dicho si mi baile es lo suficientemente bueno para causarle una erección! Quiero ver a ese viejo sufrir —gruñó.

Yuuri se incomodó por la repentina plática sexual que pudo entender a la perfección. Su acento marcado lo hacía lucir mucho más enojado de lo que seguramente estaba, quizá jamás podría escuchar a un ruso que hablara de manera suave.

—Y tienes cinco días para enseñármelo, ¿por qué la prisa? — Cialdini se burló mientras se levantaba. Lo tomó igualmente por el hombro.

Aquel rubio rebelde miró al ojimarrón. Sintió la sangre hervir, ¿un sucio cerdo le estaba quitando la atención de Celestino?

Se acercó de manera intimidante.

—¡¿Qué hace ese cerdo aquí?! —aludió enojado mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente con un dedo.

Yuuri sintió el temor en su cuerpo, se encogió en el sillón intentando desaparecer.

—Él es Yuuri, comenzará a trabajar aquí a partir de mañana —informó Phichit.

—¡¿Qué?! —volvió a gritar el rubio. Analizó al japonés para luego ignorarlo tal diva en berrinche— ¡Yo soy el único Yuri aquí! —le regañó con mañas de grandeza.

Phichit dejó salir una risita traviesa para después hablar; —Oh Yuri, siempre puedes cambiarte el nombre, ¡ya sabes! Puedes escoger uno artístico como —comenzó a contar con sus dedos—, la tigresa del norte, Tiger y Yurio, justo como el actor porno —se burló.

—¡¿Hay un actor porno que se llama Yurio?!

La respuesta es no, Phichit amaba hacer enojar a Yuri, y no iba a cambiar.

Katsuki miró a sus —por ahora— compañeros de trabajos. Su vida sería de esta manera a partir de ahora… bueno, sólo por un tiempo.

Nada lo retrasaría en su meta de regresar a su hogar.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo :3**

**Nada más les recuerdo que busquen la historia en Wattpad escrita por Yade_Rain, autora de los ****capítulos, yo sólo le edito su ortografía y redacción, siempre es divertido trabajar con ella uwu**

**baaai**


	3. This is not the way

**_This is not the way into my heart, into my head_**

.

.

.

Ya tenía dos semanas que había estado en Rusia, y sumando aquella terrible semana encerrado en un sótano, contaría casi un mes.

Casi un mes de no estar en Japón. Casi un mes de no ver a su familia, de no poder observarlos a los ojos y decirles cuánto los extrañaba.

Ni una fotografía en un móvil, ni una fotografía en físico. Sólo tenía su imaginación y sus recuerdos para rememorar los momentos juntos que ahora le parecían tan lejanos. Había hablado con ellos por el teléfono del local con permiso de Celestino algunas veces, pero no era lo mismo. Yuuri sabía que estaban haciendo todo en su poder para que regresara a Japón, al igual que él.

De todas maneras, admitía que no la pasaba tan mal en "Eros"; todos eran bastante agradables, exceptuando a Yurio, quien solía gritarle casi a diario que era un cerdo que no sabía hacer nada más que comer debido a la escena en la que lo encontró la primera vez que se vieron.

Las primeras impresiones lo son todo.

Phichit era una persona de los más agradable y siempre intentaba que se sintiera cómodo, incluso había hecho amistad con uno que otro compañero de los que servían comida a lo largo de sus jornadas de trabajo, se animaba bastante al tener gente amable en su entorno de trabajo que hicieran su noche más amena.

Había estado aprendiendo unas cuantas cosas del pole dance en los fines de semana antes de iniciar su nuevo empleo, y, no por presumir ni nada del estilo, pero se podría decir que su manera de moverse era intachable y bastante impresionante para un novato. Al Katsuki nunca se le dificultó el baile, era de sus más brillantes y pulidas habilidades. Además, el pole dance era un gran ejercicio y, con una buena rutina, se convierte en una danza muy sensual, mas no se sentía preparado para realizar tal cosa frente a una gran cantidad de hombres ahogados en alcohol que se lo comerían con la mirada.

Aún así, Yuuri estaba bien. Todo iba perfecto, a excepción de dos puntos clave de esas semanas en su trabajo nuevo.

En primer lugar, no le gustaba del todo ser un mesero.

Celestino tenía mucha razón cuando habló sobre tener clientes algo asquerosos. Cada vez que entregaba las comidas a sus clientes, tenían el descaro de tocarle sus desnudas piernas o pasar sus manos por sus hombros en un gesto que no era del todo amistoso.

El uniforme de Yuuri consistía de un blusón negro con detalles grises a los costados demasiado grande para él y que caía de medio lado, dejando ver un poco de su hombro desnudo. Al ser nuevo (y una persona muy inseguro con su cuerpo), no le iban a dar un uniforme tan atrevido como el de los demás. Para completar su vestimenta, unos pantaloncillos negros cubiertos casi en su totalidad por la prenda holgada, que dejaban ver el final de sus mejillas junto a una que otra estría que se asomaba por la tela.

A Yuuri no le gustaba eso.

Se sentía tan vacilante con el tema de mostrar su cuerpo, incluso llegó a sentir envidia de Yurio por un tiempo al estar tan delgado y vanagloriarse de contar con una figura tan fina, pero borró esos pensamientos de su mente.

No había pasado por tantos consultorios y psicólogos para que su mente le jugara trucos una vez más.

Un dato curioso, es que Phichit le prestó unas correas de cuero para sus piernas que eran acompañadas por unas medias, dándole un aspecto mucho más apetecible a los clientes.

Era imposible no darle un roce a aquellas piernas si eras alguien sin educación y con unas copas de más, mucho menos darle aquellas miradas lascivas de parte de los clientes.

El otro punto, era que algo extraño pasaba por el local los jueves.

Había trabajado sólo dos semanas, pero los jueves siempre le decían a Yuuri que no podía ir, ya que se daba un evento especial con ciertas personas.

No entendía eso, ¿evento especial los jueves?

Phichit siempre le recordaba que no debía de ir, y Yuuri, como buen japonés, obedecía y se quedaba en casa acariciando a los hamsters del tailandés, recordando lo suave que era el pelaje de su cachorro.

Katsuki le pidió una explicación a Celestino, él quería trabajar para tener el dinero suficiente e irse lo más pronto posible. Tuvieron una extensa plática sobre lo que pasaba esas noches, en la que al final Celestino perdió y Yuuri iba a trabajar el próximo jueves.

Que era hoy.

Ahí estaba, ansioso de estar ahí, curioso de lo que sea que fuese a pasar, viendo con detalle el establecimiento en busca de una diferencia a los demás días.

Había ayudado a Emil a mover las mesas para crear una sola justo delante de la plataforma donde los bailarines se presentaban. Podían verla desde el lugar de trabajo de Emil, el cual era ser el bartender. Y el bartender se encontraba al lado izquierdo del final de la plataforma, donde podían ver a la perfección la mesa de los invitados.

Oh Dios, decir que se hallaba intranquilo era poco, ya casi se acercaba la hora para abrir la puerta a los invitados.

—¡Yuuri! —escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con Mila, quien tenía puesto su abrigo junto a una bufanda.

—Mila, ¿pasa algo? —le preguntó un poco preocupado al verla un poco atareada.

—En realidad sí, algo pasó en casa —tomó las mejillas de su amigo—, necesito que me cubras —Yuuri sintió las mejillas llenarse de calor.

—P-Pero los invitados están por llegar, ¡soy nuevo! Puede que lo arruine todo —sintió la ansiedad brotar de su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes, son otros clientes más, no tienes porqué ponerte nervioso —volvió sus manos a la bufanda—, puedes hacerlo —comenzó a alejarse—. ¡Hasta mañana, chicos! — se despidió con una sonrisa amistosa.

Yuuri estaba oficialmente muerto, no sabía qué iba a hacer para no cagar esto, ¡si él vivía cagándola a cada rato! Dios mío, estaba perdido, ya había comenzado a sudar, sus manos empezaban a humedecerse de manera desagradable y trató de secarlas en su blusón.

Sabía que eran personas importantes y no quería arruinar nada por lo mismo, cuidar su espaldas para no hacer algo indebido o mal visto delante de estas personas. Muy bien, debía de tranquilizarse y quedarse un buen tiempo tomando agua para reemplazar los líquidos que salían de sus poros.

Estaba sudando como un puerco.

Un momento, ¿los puercos sudan?

Sacudió su cabeza, no era lugar ni momento para eso.

Se quedó ahí esperando a que llegaran los invitados. Vio a Yurio buscar quién-sabe-qué para su baile en el pool, se le notaba sus nerviosismo a leguas. Traía un lindo traje negro con decoraciones rojas y una coleta alta decoraba su rubia cabellera.

Podía ver con claridad las hermosas piernas delgadas de Yurio, estaba celoso de no poseer una delgadez linda y delicada como él, sólo poseía esas piernas muy llenas que lo hacían sentir mal consigo mismo.

También odiaba ser tan inseguro. Sí estaba un poco pasado de peso, pero seguro no estaba tan mal… ¿verdad?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le dio un escalofrío, un sudor frío ahora se deslizaba por su frente. Observó cómo Celestino le sacaba plática a un hombre viejo que llevaba un sombrero de cuero. Detrás de él había un grupo de adultos jóvenes.

Wow…

La mayoría de ellos eran extremadamente apuestos. Altos, con trajes seguramente caros que escondían unos fuertes músculos.

Yuuri sintió una ola de calor recorrer su cara y partes de su cuerpo. Esperaba no tener que esconder su entrepierna con la blusa suelta, ya que sería bastante incómodo.

El grupo de hombres se sentó en aquella mesa que acomodó para ellos. Parecía que estaban trayendo a celebridades, incluso habían hombres grandes fuera de la puerta vigilando, como si su seguridad no fuera suficiente.

Entre tanta testosterona, pudo distinguir a una chica morena que saludaba tímidamente a su dirección. Katsuki pensó que el saludo era para él, mas se dio cuenta de su error cuando volteó hacia Emil, quien saludaba con una sonrisa boba a la chica… oh.

Celestino le hizo una señal para que se aproximara a la mesa.

Los nervios en el cuerpo de Yuuri se incrementaron, cielos, se sentía desfallecer.

Tomó la libreta que estaba en la barra de bebidas al igual que un bolígrafo de tinta negra. Se acercó a paso lento mientras practica su sonrisa para verse relajado.

Al momento que llegó, el hombre de la esquina con cabello rubio lo vio, deslizando sus ojos por la figura de Yuuri.

—Buenas noches, bienvenidos a Eros, el lugar de sus fantasías, ¿desean algo de beber? —preguntó con una sonrisa dejando alzar sus mejillas, haciéndolo lucir tiernamente lindo… y se estaba cagando por dentro, ¿por qué había dicho el lema del establecimiento? ¿Lo decían a menudo?

Todos los hombres de la mesa voltearon a verlo. Mucha atención.

Muy bien, actúa natural.

Unos chicos pedían bebidas fuertes, como los medovuja, hidromiel, mors, kompot y el famoso vodka.

Las únicas personas que faltaban para darle sus pedidos eran un hombre peli plateado y el rubio que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—¿Van a pedir algo? —preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

Aquel hombre peli plateado alzó la mirada de su celular, viéndole a los ojos. Su estómago dio un vuelco, aquel hombre lo veía con esos hipnotizantes ojos zarcos, sintiendo cómo se clavaban en el fondo de su alma.

—Voy a pedir un pequeño vaso de medovuja —habló el rubio sacándolo de su poco profesional trance.

—Oh, ya veo, un medovuja en vaso —volvió a su linda sonrisa, anotándolo en su libreta. Dirigió su mirada de nuevo al ojizarco, dándole a entender si quería algo.

Aquel bello hombre sonrió de lado, siendo demasiado para su corazón. Dejó caer su cabello en uno de esos bellos ojos con un movimiento de cabeza. Volvió a mirar al japonés.

—Un vaso de kvas, por favor —dejó salir una masculina y penetrante voz.

Yuuri casi pudo sentir sus piernas temblar. Trató de mantener la calma por décima vez en la noche.

—Volveré en seguida con sus bebidas —habló con cortesía.

Salió de aquella zona de peligro, podía sentir la mirada de alguien a sus espaldas, estaba emocionado por pensar que era aquel apuesto hombre de hebras plateadas.

Emil comenzó a preparar las bebidas con movimientos vistosos y, a simple vista "cool", sabía que los estaba haciendo para tener la atención de esa hermosa chica morena sentada al lado de un chico moreno parecido a ella que le dirigía miradas de aburrimiento al bartender.

La chica sonreía nerviosa, mientras veía esas morenas mejillas llenarse de un color más parecido al coral.

Las bebidas se prepararon después de unos minutos, y Yuuri, intentando no temblar, las entregó a cada uno de los clientes con una sonrisa amable. A aquel hombre le entregó la bebida casi con rapidez intentando no derramar ni una gota, un hombre tan hermoso no debería de estar tan cerca de alguien como él, debería considerarse pecado.

Le entregó por último el medovuja al rubio de rizos.

Estaba a punto de irse, cuando sintió una fría mano deslizarse por una de sus mejillas traseras con descaro. Katsuki volteó asustado, mirando de quién provenía esa mano.

Aquel hombre rubio le había tocado una nalga mientras le sonreía de manera lasciva.

—Oh perdón, ¿te molesté? —se burló el de ojos verdes acomodando una mano en su mejilla.

El peli negro estaba enojado, había dejado que le tocaran las piernas, pero que le toquen su poto estaba de más, se estaba pasando de la raya.

—Disculpe, joven, pero sí, me molestó que me tocara —declaró con voz temblorosa.

Los chicos de la mesa lo miraron impresionados, como si estuviera estado haciendo algo malo al contestarle. El hombre apuesto seguía con sus ojos en su móvil.

El rubio se levantó, dejando en claro una diferencia de estaturas bastante notable.

Se acercó a su cara, retándolo; —¿De verdad te molesté? —preguntó—, ¿estás seguro?

Tomó al japonés en sus brazos mientras deslizaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa del mismo, al igual que bajaban por su pantalón corto, tocando con perversión sus nalgas.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ¡Por favor, suélteme! —aludió el de ojos castaños, con las lágrimas en sus brotando de ellos.

Nadie de la mesa se levantaba para ayudarlo, ¿por qué no lo estaban ayudando? ¿Por qué no calmaban a su amigo? Ni siquiera Celestino se atrevió a hacer algo, aunque seguro estaba más preocupado por lo que iban a bailar los chicos.

—¡Suélteme, se lo suplico! —volvió a rogar al sentir las manos del extraño recorrer su abdomen.

—Oh, de verdad te molesta —le dijo en un puchero fingido, burlándose de la humillación que estaba haciendo pasar al nipón.

Katsuki se sentía violado, y lo peor, es que ni en su secuestro lo habían tocado de una manera tan brusca.

—¡Basta!

—Christophe…

Esa voz otra vez, ese marcado acento con un suave pronunciar y un deje infantil al hablar.

—Déjalo, no es divertido —se escuchó suspirar.

—Oh Viktor, ¿no te dan ganas de pellizcar esas…?

—No si lo haces de una manera tan vulgar —posó sus ojos en el cuerpo musculoso de su compañero—, lo haces ver tonto y aburrido —gruñó—. Deja lo que haces y siéntate —ordenó con voz grave.

El hombre dejó caer sus manos a sus costados, hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras rodaba los ojos y se volvía a sentar.

Yuuri estaba por correr e ir a llorar al final de la mesa de bebidas donde Emil trabajaba, simplemente para que los demás no lo vieran, estaba aterrado.

Pero…

—Lamento lo que pasó con mi compañero —de nuevo aquella voz, Viktor, si no escuchó mal—, le prometo que no volverá a pasar —lo miró a los ojos con un toque de coqueteo…

¿Estaba pensando bien?

¿Un toque de coqueteo?

¿Qué?

Katsuki asintió un poco confuso y con ganas de huir lo más rápido que pudiera. Se abrazó a la charola donde antes sostenía vasos con bebidas y salió corriendo de ahí.

¿Qué fue eso?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Jamás se había sentido tan tonto y violado, de verdad sintió como su virginidad se iba de sus manos lentamente como si le estuvieran quitando su frazada favorita.

Durante toda la noche, aquel hermoso hombre no le quitó los ojos de encima, poniéndolo nervioso. No sólo porque era un hombre de porte elegante y bello, sino porque sentía algo extraño dentro de él cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

Era como si no le importara ser tan obvio al voltear a otro lado, parecía sólo tener ojos para Katsuki.

Yurio se dio cuenta de esto al terminar su baile en el pool, estaba exhausto, y estaba casi seguro de que había causado más de una erección en aquellos sucios hombres que lo miraban, pero no causó ninguna en Viktor, quién miraba notoriamente detrás del escenario, a un lado de la barra de bebidas.

El rubio volteó con el ceño fruncido para darse cuenta que ahí estaba el cerdo hablando animadamente con Emil… Viktor nunca le había quitado los ojos de encima cuando estaba bailando, siempre lo miraba con aquellos ojos ocre bastante fríos.

Esa frialdad parecía derretirse al momento de ver a aquel cerdo. Una gran furia se instaló en su pequeño cuerpo, demasiada furia para alguien tan pequeño, si es que se podía decir.

Su baile había sido sexy y entretenido, ¿por qué no se fijaba en él? ¿Qué tenía ese cerdo que no tenía él?

Estaba negando el hecho de que podía ser un amor no correspondido.

Ni mierda, Yurio no perdía, y mucho menos iba a perder con un cerdo recién secuestrado. Se iba a asegurar de tener a Viktor comiendo a sus pies, sin importar lo que cueste.

El show había acabado y Yuuri estaba bastante agotado, nunca había sentido tanta presión en una sola noche, de no ser por Emil que lo tranquilizaba cada dos minutos, hubiera caído de ansiedad ahí en frente de todos preparado para vivir en ridículo.

Vio al momento de salir de la bodega a Yurio hablar coquetamente con aquel hombre hermoso. "Ya veo" pensó, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, nadie se podía fijar en alguien como él teniendo a tal belleza en frente, mucho menos un hombre como lo era aquel ruso.

Vio al final de la mesa a un hombre con cabello rapado de los lados ver con el ceño fruncido pasmado en su estoico rostro a la pareja. Se veía enojado, o mejor dicho ¿decepcionado? No lo sabía.

Pero bueno, ese no era el asunto de Yuuri, él debía lavar los vasos sucios por el momento.

Una simple bebida alcohólica para el ruso con un poco de coca cola, se escucha tan refinado como se ve.

Yuuri podía tener amores platónicos, y tal vez lo sea Viktor. Yuuri no tenía un tipo en específico de gente a la que se sentía atraída, pero podía anotar "cabello platinado" a la lista.

Qué tonto era, debía seguir con lo suyo.

—Disculpa.

Un vaso cayó por el susto.

Oh no, estaba en problemas, se había roto en dos pedazos grandes.

—L-Lo lamento, me sorprendió —se agachó para tomar los cristales con cuidado de no herirse, pero la mano de alguien ya lo había hecho, volteó para mirar a la cara al culpable de su sorpresa.

El atractivo hombre.

Se quedó mudo.

—Yo... quería disculparme por parte de mi compañero por lo que pasó hace unas horas —lo miró con el arrepentimiento en sus ojos y Yuuri quería que la tierra lo tragara—, no volverá a pasar —le sonrió apenado.

¡Y era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en toda su miserable vida!

Cupido le golpeó sin piedad con veinte mil flechas directo al corazón.

El japonés no tenía palabras para decirle un "gracias" o un "no importa", sólo logró asentir.

Aquel hombre sonrió. Le tomó de la mano, haciendo gritar a Yuuri internamente por el firme tacto, y lo levantó del piso sin soltarlo tras estar completamente de pie. ¡Ayuda, ¿esto es real?!

—Mi nombre es Viktor —acarició su mano con el pulgar, unas enormes ganas de desmayarse llegaron a Yuuri.

—V-Viktor —dijo en lentitud. Se dio cuenta de la idiotez que dijo y sacudió su cabeza en error —¡No, quiero decir! Hum… Yuuri, me llamo Yuuri.

—Ya veo —alzó la comisura de sus labios. ¡Por todos los cielos, basta!—, te veo luego… Yuuri.

Dejó caer su mano lentamente mientras se volteaba para dirigirse a la salida… no podía creerlo.

¡Le encantaba trabajar los jueves de ahora en adelante!

* * *

**Nada más para decir que las actualizaciones son todos los viernes o sábados, we love a consistent queen**

**Y recuerden: apoyen la historia original en Wattpad por Yade_Rain**

**baaai**


	4. Push up to my body

**_Push up to my body_**

.

.

.

Hoy, después de una semana que pareció años, lo iba a ver, e iba llevar a cabo su plan llamado: "No parecer desesperado delante de Viktor a pesar de que quiero que me abrace hasta que me de claustrofobia".

Aquella caricia en la mano de Yuuri hizo que no sólo se le calentara su corazón con ternura, si no también algo oculto por sus calzoncillos.

En toda la semana no pudo evitar ni un solo instante el pensar en la cara hermosa y tallada por los mismos ángeles de Viktor, porque él era un ser precioso, y comparado con Yuuri… pues sólo se necesitaba rezar para que se fijara en él.

Katsuki tenía tan baja autoestima, que incluso llegó a pensar que Viktor simplemente se acercó para burlarse internamente de él, aunque se haya visto tan coqueto y caballeroso… hay algo muy malo ocurriendo en la mente de Yuuri Katsuki.

Aún así, no dejaba de pensar en el ruso. Su cabello plateado que parecía sacado de un comercial de productos capilares le recordaba a las bonitas capas de hielo que se formaban en el invierno en Japón, mientras sus ojos azules le recordaban a lo hermoso que se veía el cielo por las mañanas.

Claro que, el japonés pensaba que no podía tener ni una oportunidad, estaban hablando de un cerdito al lado de un modelo, pero nadie ni nada le impedía soñar, nunca estaba mal soñar un poquito sobre un crush, era hasta sano y necesario. Además de que nadie le prohíbe tener amorcitos platónicos del trabajo de vez en cuando.

Por supuesto, si no se termina ilusionando de más y termina llorando en la oscuridad de su cama como le sucedió más de una vez en la secundaria.

—¡En el nombre del culo rosado, Yurio! —escuchó desde el otro lado del almacén, era obvio que algo había pasado, Phichit era muy dramático y todo, pero para decir algo tan tonto como eso debió haber sido grave e impactante.

—¡Deja de gritar estupideces y ayúdame! —esta vez se podía reconocer fácilmente la malhumorada voz de Yurio.

Salió del almacén con la caja de bebidas en sus brazos, viendo desde el fondo a Yurio en el piso con un Phichit intentando de levantarlo. Un sentimiento creciente de protección le llenó su pecho como si de su hijo se tratase.

Dejó la caja en cualquier lugar cerca y se aproximó corriendo al chico a la par que miraba lo que había ocurrido. En el momento que Yurio no podía levantarse del piso sin hacer una mueca de dolor lo supo.

Miró su tobillo con un moretón en la articulación, su pie tenía un enorme esguince. Dejó que sus labios hicieran una mueca de dolor y su cejas se fruncieran.

Ayudó a poner al rubio en una silla junto con Phichit. Corrió hasta el almacén para envolver una pequeña bolsa de hielo en una toalla, necesitaba regresar rápido y tratar la herida si no quería que el esguince se hiciera más grave.

Él lo sabía, se había lastimado muchas veces haciendo ballet y tiene experiencia en eso de los esguinces.

Llegó hasta con Yurio, intentando sonreír amable.

Tomó aquel pequeño pie mientras lo envolvía en la tela con hielo.

—¿Puedes moverlo? —preguntó aún tomando la articulación del menor.

El ruso no quería decir una palabra, ya que se sentía extraño al tener al "cerdo" ayudándole después de todas esas semanas en las que sólo estuvo gritándole…

Eso no quitaba el hecho de que le quería robar a su Viktor, pero se lo agradecía.

Movió un poco el pie, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Yuuri sonrió amable.

—No se encuentra del todo mal, podrás caminar bien después de unas semanas —le miró con aquella tierna sonrisa—, por el momento descansa… oh, y debes mantener tu pie por encima del pecho.

Plisetsky lo miró como si se tratara de una broma.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! —gritó sorprendido cuando vio al japonés alzando su pie con delicadeza un poco más arriba de su pecho—¡¿Esto es en serio?! —aludió enojado.

—¡Lo es! Es para que se baje la hinchazón —le sonrió—. Mi maestra de ballet siempre me ayudaba cuando me pasaba esto.

El rubio alzó una ceja y lo vio con escrutinio, para él no era difícil alzar una pierna hasta la altura de su cabeza, era bastante flexible. Eso impresionó un poco a Yuuri, ya que era bastante flexible para alguien de su edad (además del terrible pensamiento de estar trabajando en un lugar como este a tan corta edad). Lo que sí le sorprendió fue al cerdo diciendo que iba a clases de ballet , por favor, imaginar a aquel regordete chico hacer piruetas en leotardo se escuchaba casi tan difícil como que él le hablara de manera amable.

Iba a hacer una broma de lo mal que se vería en leotardo, pero la voz de la verdad llamó en la esquina del salón Celestino.

—Yurio, por Dios, ¿qué te pasó? —cuestionó el mayor acercándose al rubio arisco con una cara de preocupación.

Quiso acercarse para poder tomar el pie en alto del menor, pero Katsuki se interpuso en su camino con un ceño de enojo bastante notable, dándole a entender que no debía tocar el pie del chico ni con el pétalo de una rosa.

Yurio nunca se había sentido tan protegido, le agradó esa acción fraternal que tomó el japonés… pero eso no quita el hecho de que se iba a quedar con Viktor sin importar los daños que hiciera en el camino, ya estaba seguro de lo que quería.

Iba a apartar al cerdo del camino, aunque a las personas les duela.

—Me caí del pole cuando ensayaba la rutina para quitarle la abstinencia a las bolas de Viktor —dijo con suma tranquilidad, pero era obvio que el comentario lo hizo para que Yuuri se diera cuenta de que el menor no iba a jugar con lo que le pertenece.

Y había hecho un muy buen trabajo, ya que el cerdo se contrajo en su posición, sin voltear a verlo. Podía sentir sus nervios.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces quién va a hacer el acto especial de la noche? —Celestino le miró preocupado, estaba seguro que de verdad le preocupaba el esguince del chico, mas por el momento estaban bastante cerca de la hora de abrir para los invitados.

—Estoy seguro de que Phichit puede hacer algo bueno, puedo confiar en él —volteó a ver al moreno.

El tailandés no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a presentar, pero bueno, había una vaga idea de un baile improvisado en el pole, después de todo era bueno en eso.

—Bien… ¿Y el tiempo? —preguntó el adulto.

Los demás lo miraron como si hubiera hablado en chino, la verdad es que nadie entendió lo que había querido decir el hombre con eso de "tiempo".

—Tenemos media hora de shows, si Yurio no se puede presentar los invitados estarán muy molestos de acortar el tiempo.

Ahora todos hicieron gesto de haber entendido. Celestino se había quedado pensando, dejó una mano en su barbilla justo como la figura de "el pensador", intentando solucionar aquel problema.

Entonces llegó una idea a su cabecita loca. Apuntó con una sonrisa a Yuuri.

—¡Tú participarás! —habló en un tono grave, justo como si fuera un presentador de televisión listo para la siguiente víctima del reto.

—¿D-disculpe? —aludió el japonés asustado— Oiga, es lindo que haya pensado en mí, pero no puedo subir ahí, y-yo no sé bailar.

El rubio alzó una ceja. Observó como su jefe comenzaba a poner una cara de decepción.

Siempre será un hermoso gusto hacer sentir como un miserable al cerdo, y claro que sabía cómo, ya que literalmente hace nada le había confesado lo contrario.

—Ha estado en clases de ballet —delató Yurio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, poniendo una mano en su mejilla, su pie comenzaba a dormirse.

El ojizarco sonrió alegre de nuevo.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Yuuri, tú bailarás! —le apuntó de nuevo con la misma voz.

Los nervios en el cuerpo del japonés se hicieron más presentes que el polen que te daba alergia en primavera… y de hecho se sentía bastante alérgico a la situación, no quería bailar, le daba vergüenza tener que bailar delante de aquellas personas y… de Viktor.

Oh no, no iba a bailar delante del hermoso de Viktor, se iba a sentir como un completo idiota.

—¡No! —aludió— ¡No, puedo de-debo se-se-servir las bebidas! —debía inventar algo pronto, y claro, cómo no usar de excusa que debía trabajar de meserito. Se rió nerviosamente.

—Pero no vas a servir las bebidas hoy, duh —sonrió Celestino, como si estuviera bastante feliz de que esta vez Yuuri sólo vino de regreso—, Mila no tiene nada que hacer el día de hoy así que tú sólo estás de apoyo —sonrió en grande mientras miraba al japonés quedarse en blanco.

Dios mío, su plan de no cagarla había sido cancelado maldita sea.

—Oh, p-p-pues y-yo no tengo una rutina —volvió a sonreír nervioso.

—¡Oh Yuuri! ¿Recuerdas que yo te he estado enseñando una? ¡Puedes usarla! —habló Phichit con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta que había hablado como todo un chismoso.

Yuuri le dio aquella cara que le indicaba que lo quería asesinar.

–¡Perfecto! —Celestino estaba a punto de tomar el hombro del pelinegro para llevárselo detrás del escenario, pero Yuuri lo detuvo de nuevo, con otra tonta excusa.

—B-bueno y-yo no tengo nada que ponerme —¡De verdad no quería hacerlo! Se iba a poner bastante nervioso.

Seguro se preguntaran, ¿por qué simplemente no dice no? Bueno eso es muy simple… ¡Él no sabe decir no, esa es la peor parte!

Se sentiría como un monstruo el decirle que no.

—¡No hay problema! Tu vestimenta no está nada mal. Sólo deshazte de ese horrible chaleco — casi pudo sentir como Celestino le apretaba el chaleco con enojo como si quisiera sacárselo ahí mismo.

Dios mío, su tumba ya estaba cavada y ni siquiera iba a ver a su familia antes de morir. Él mismo se encargará de cavarla.

* * *

Ya habían llegado y habían sido guiados a sus usuales asientos que reservaron para cada día como este, Mila ya les había tomado la orden y ya se encontraban más que listos para seguir con el horario de la noche.

Viktor había visto en todos lados a su alrededor, si es que podía encontrar cualquier rastro del hermoso asiático que había conocido la semana pasada. Le parecía muy lindo, con unas mejillas regordetas y una actitud de un conejo asustado.

Durante toda la semana pasada se había hecho la inquietante pregunta: "¿Cómo puedo seducirlo?"

Viktor era de tener hombres y mujeres a sus pies, incluyendo aquel rubio, al cual había olvidado su nombre. Era menor, no le interesaba, además de que coqueteaba de una manera tan extraña que lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Le agradaba el chico, pero no sería alguien a quien le gustaría llevarse a casa y tener unos lindos momentos juntos.

En definitiva no.

Ya que ese puesto lo había apartado para el asiático mesero, al cual no encontraba por ningún lado.

Los bailes de los demás chicos habían estado bien, pero aún no podía buscar a Yuuri por ningún lado.

Sí, se acordó de su nombre, porque era el nombre más hermoso que jamás había escuchado.

En uno de esos movimientos de cabeza, pudo ver a aquel rubio, al que sí se le había olvidado su nombre, sentado con una bolsa de hielo en su pie, al igual que con una sudadera negra, obviamente prestada, ya que le quedaba bastante grande.

Otro chico salió, habían tantos… ya no quería ir a ese lugar. Antes iba por negocio, y, aunque en esta ocasión lo uso por gusto para ver al asiático, no tenía sentido si no lo hallaba y preferiría no volver a ir.

Qué mal servicio.

Un chico de cabello peinado para atrás se acercó al escenario con una silla, al parecer no iba a bailar en el pole. Creo que Viktor nunca lo había visto, pero emanaba un sex appeal que le llamaba.

Las luces se apagaron, el chico se posicionó delante de los hombres y… oh por dios ¡Era Yuuri! ¡Era su Yuuri!

Comenzó la canción y empezó a moverse de manera sexy en la silla, moviendo sus caderas y con movimientos marcados pero fluidos hacía un baile bastante hipnotizante. Sus labios entreabiertos brillaban con las luces de los escenarios y sus ojos entrecerrados transformaban la atmósfera y la volvían más erótica.

La canción era desconocida para él, pero podía asegurar que le quedó a la perfección.

Por unos momentos se agachó para saltar entre sus níveas y cremosas piernas a las que ansiaba recorrer con sus dedos en un delicado toque y besar hasta reclamarlas como suyas. Sentía cómo empezaba a salivar y tuvo que tragar duro.

La sangre en su cuerpo se alternaba yendo de norte a sur, sonrojando sus mejillas y a la vez presentando una notable erección en los pantalones de Viktor al ver a aquel chico saltar en la silla, como si estuviera montando a alguien, sólo pensar en aquel asiático montarlo le hacía excitarse a un punto inimaginable.

No podía evitarlo, Yuuri movía sus caderas de una manera tan sensual que seguro no había sido el único al que le había causado una erección, y eso de alguna manera le enojaba. Cruzó una de sus piernas hasta colocarla sobre la otra para disimular el creciente bulto.

Mientras se movía por el escenario, con un poco de más calma, podía ver varias partes del cuerpo del japonés que normalmente no le habrían atraído tano, entre ellas su cuello. Aquel cuello fuerte que le daban ganas de besarlo seguramente estaría lleno de sudor, y quería probarlo.

En un momento de la melodía su atención se concentró en un punto. Su trasero. Con las buenas piernas que lucía el de cabello oscuro no era raro que sus posaderas tuvieran también una forma muy estética y atractiva, haciendo que con cada movimiento de estas el corazón del ruso diera un vuelco y su respiración se volviera errática.

Podía escuchar aquella tierna/sexy canción llegando a su fin, ya que la voz de la cantante se estaba haciendo más suave, por lo que estaban en los últimos pasos del baile, los cuales consistían en un Yuuri abriendo y cerrando las piernas de manera lasciva estando de espaldas con la cabeza alzada y las comisuras de sus labios formando una mueca de satisfacción por la reacción de los presentes.

La música terminó, sus compañeros dieron aplausos, mientras él se quedaba quieto en su lugar y veía al chico pelinegro marcharse con la silla en manos.

No podía moverse, había sido flechado por el baile. Quería hablarle, necesitaba hablarle; era lo que menos que pedía después de haber tenido un espectáculo como ese.

Y claro, Viktor no lo encontró ni siquiera después de haberse levantado para irse, seguramente estaba en otro lugar más importante, o estaba distraído hablando con alguien más…

¿Qué?

No, Yuuri no estaba hablando con alguien más.

Viktor no debería tener unos pensamientos tan tontos, aunque Yuuri estuviese hablando con otra persona, aquella persona seguro sería bastante inferior, ni siquiera una persona digna de hablar con él en comparación de Nikiforov.

* * *

Yurio observó todo.

Desde el momento que aquel peli plateado se emocionó por ver al japonés bailar al igual que al intentar esconder su erección.

Era bastante fácil de predecir… quería negar el hecho de que tal vez le gustaba.

No, él debía tener a Viktor, a él le gustó primero Viktor y a Viktor iba a gustar él, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el hombre cayera a sus pies.

Era ridículo que Yuuri le haya causado una erección al ruso, ni siquiera Plisetsky lo había hecho, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente con el cerdo?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó una voz delante de él.

Yurio miró rápidamente hacia arriba, esperando ver al peli plateado. Pero no, ni siquiera se acercaba.

Altin lo observaba con frialdad, como normalmente lo haría a cualquier persona, sin embargo esta vez estaba dirigiendo sus fríos ojos a Yurio, como si le importara.

—¿Te parece que estoy bien? —le gruñó con sarcasmo.

El kazajo dejó caer su cabeza a un lado, como si le hubiera molestado la pregunta del menor.

Tomó la pierna de Yurio, haciendo que las mejillas del menor se llenaran de color. Sintió una caricia leve cerca de su entrepierna antes de que su extremidad fuera levantada como lo había hecho Katsuki esa misma tarde.

—Me imagino que aún no pasa el hinchazón —le susurró cerca del rostro con su típico semblante frío.

Se alejó de la figura esbelta del adolescente mientras se retiraba de manera firme.

"¿Qué verga?" pensaba Yurio.

Bajó su pierna poco a poco para evitar el dolor mientras observaba la espalda de Otabek salir del local… Otro mal presentimiento le llenó el pecho. Odiaba las veces en las que se sentía inseguro.

* * *

**Hace poco tuvimos el primer review, lloré de emoción**

**Random review, me alegra que vuelvas al fandom y te esté gustando este fic :D**

**Si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia o crítica sobre esta historia, por favor dejen un review! Siempre nos hace felices saber qué piensan.**

**baaai**


	5. This spark of black

**_This spark of black that I seem to love_**

.

.

.

Viktor Nikiforov había perdido su inocencia desde los doce años. Su infancia no fue atormentada gracias a que su abuelo Yakov evitó el tema del trabajo familiar lo mejor que pudo, pero al momento de cumplir doce años de edad, Viktor comenzó a ser parte de la mafia Rusa a la que pertenecía su familia desde hacía ya tiempo, aunque sea de forma indirecta.

A los quince años, hizo su primera "misión" dentro de aquella organización, ayudando a su abuelo a buscar a alguien que le habían pedido eliminar. Mentiría si no dijera que hay tanto millonarios como políticos con enemigos de los que desean deshacerse, a veces Viktor debía encargarse de seguir a los hijos de aquellos, con el pretexto de hacerse amigos y vigilar más de cerca a la familia, actuando como un chico agradable y ganando la confianza de los otros.

Sí, Viktor creció bastante rápido, y debía de hacerlo, no todos los días un niño promedio despertaba pensando en cómo terminar la tarea de la escuela mientras le ayudaba a su abuelo a infiltrarse en el sistema del banco de España el fin de semana.

No, no era fácil. Era un niño de quince con problemas de hombres de treinta, además de la escuela.

Sabía desde un principio que su familia era diferente a lo que sería tu típica familia rusa, pero Dios mío, no sabía que eran TAN diferentes. Al principio creyó que podría con ello, mas grande fue su error. Tenía once años cuando le dijeron que al cumplir doce ayudaría a su abuelo con el negocio de la familia, ¿cómo iba él a saber que se trataba de una mafia?

No era tarea sencilla ser espectador de cómo su abuelo amenazaba a muerte desde su escritorio de cuero a una persona que jamás había visto, pero que lloraba con que lo dejaran en paz. Tampoco lo era ver cómo hombres con armas se paseaban por su enorme casa como si todos los días fuera un campo minado.

No era fácil acompañar a su abuelo a edificios abandonados y con mala pinta para traficar drogas… o personas. Y, en definitiva, no lo era saber que su familia prostituía, vendía y mataba a personas sean inocentes o no.

Iba a caer en un estado de ansiedad enorme y su salud mental se deterioraba con los años, no sabía qué tan cruel estaba siendo su familia, no sabía el porqué su abuelo lo obligaba a hacer esas cosas tan horribles, no quería ser el niño cerebrito que les ayudaba a hacer daño a las personas… no podía hacer nada.

Viktor sabía que debía desconfiar incluso de su familia, de los que lo vieron crecer y criaron, ya que si les decía que quería alejarse de esa vida toxica, seguro lo matarían. Nikiforov estaba seguro, no lo dudaba. Convirtieron a un infante sin culpas y rencores en la vida en aquel ser que no pegaba ojo en las noches con el temor de no desperté al día siguiente y que parecía cansado de todo y de todos.

Su virginidad fue perdida a los diecisiete años, en un club nocturno a donde su abuelo iba bastante seguido. Ahí, él decidió que estaba listo, todos los chicos de su edad ya comenzaban a perder su flor, y era obvio que Viktor Nikiforov, el único hijo de los Nikiforov no se iba a quedar atrás. Estaba listo y se iba a coger a aquella puta como un Dios.

Estaba equivocado, bastante equivocado.

Cuando la mujer se desató el sostén, el miedo apoderó el cuerpo de adolescente ojizarco. Ya no lo quería hacer, de verdad estaba a tan poco de hacerlo, pero ya no lo quería.

Tenía miedo, después de todo, sigue siendo sólo un chico de diecisiete que asiste a la escuela, le gusta perder el tiempo charlando con los chicos de su grado, y vive a la vigilancia de su abuelo, gracias a que sus padres nunca se hicieron cargo de él y su ausencia ya no le importaba.

Sin embargo, lo hizo, cerró la boca. Calló sus pensamientos y dejó su mente en blanco.

Decidió morirse por un rato, y lo logró.

Salió de aquel club desvirgado, como si lo hubiera hecho antes, como si fuera normal. Esa noche durmió sin ninguna culpa. Durmió como un bebé, sin preocupaciones y sin nada qué temer. Tenía una técnica para sobrellevar el dolor que sentía.

Estaba muerto.

Con veinte años de edad había acabado con la vida de tantos y su conciencia le permitía seguir como si nada, porque él estaba muerto en vida.

Era increíble.

No sentía nada. Se sentía vacío, y era mucho mejor que quejarse por haber vendido a unas cuantas personas a cualquier hombre o a cualquier lugar.

Le daba risa como ya no sentía nada de lo que sentía unos años atrás. Ya no era humano, ahora se sentía como un monstruo sin alma… tal vez era lo mejor para seguir con el negocio. Su querido abuelo nunca le cuestionó nada.

Tiempo después se dio cuenta que lo único que le hacía sentir algo, era el placer carnal, ese en el que cuerpos chocaban y mentes se borraban.

Las mujeres nunca fueron suficientes… así que, ¿qué tal los hombres?

Era un elixir prohibido, eso lo hacía más exquisito. Le gustaba sentir la carne que llevaban entre las piernas, era muy divertido ver la hombría de otros levantarse con roces delicados. Sí, las mujeres se sentían bien, pero había algo en los hombres que lo excitaba a una manera inigualable.

Llegó a Eros gracias a que uno de los tantos con los que se metió le habló de ello como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

Lo visitó y le gustó.

El mejor lugar para hablar con sus colegas fuera de la oficina, como si se tratara de una junta normal, pero un cabaret masculino. Si antes no sentía nada, con el club todo era distinto.

Chicos lindos los atendían, veía unos cuantos traseros buenos, y ¡qué decir de las bebidas! La forma en que el líquido quemaba su garganta con cada trago hacía su estancia como muerto viviente más amena.

Un rubio le llamó la atención desde hace unos meses. Su mirada, la forma en la que camina, su cuerpo estaba hecho de una manera tan delicada que estaba seguro que si lo tocaba se iba a romper.

La emoción y curiosidad de poseer ese cuerpo le llenaron el cerebro de ideas locas, ¿meterte con un bailarín exótico? ¿Tan lejos puedes llegar por un poco de emoción a tu insensible e inútil ser, Viktor Nikiforov?

Y estaba por meterse con el chico -que a pesar de no convencerlo del todo, quería algo nuevo para jugar-, de no ser que un rayo de luz le iluminó.

Una belleza extraña, no muy vista en Rusia. Un hermoso hombre pelinegro de ojos castaños, que aunque eran rasgados, le impresionaba lo grandes y llenos de brillo que lucían bajo las luces del establecimiento, y ni hablar de la preciosa y tímida sonrisa con la que se le acercó a pedir su orden.

"Lindas piernas" pensó. No quería sonar grosero, pero, sus piernas le recordaban a las de un puerquito. Sus muslos estaban bien llenos, mientras sus pantorrillas apenas se llenaban con un poco más de la carne habitual.

Aún así le parecía sexy.

Imaginar a esas piernas temblando mientras lo penetraba fuertemente y se aferraban como si su vida dependiera de ello al peli plateado lo hicieron temblar ligeramente, lo deseaba, necesitaba meterse con ese tipo.

Al pasar la noche, se dio cuenta de que el joven seguramente no sabía a dónde pertenecían sus colegas y él, ya que le alzó la voz a Christophe (uno de sus mejores aliados al momento de la venta de personas).

Literal decirle una cosa que dañe su gran ego, era un boleto al secuestro, venta y compra de personas. Él no dudaba, y seguro no iba a hacer una excepción con el asiático, obvio Viktor no lo dejó ni siquiera pensar en una forma de llevárselo ya que le advirtió con la mirada el no meterse con él.

Puede que Christophe fuera peligroso, pero estaban hablando de Bratva, la mafia de Viktor Nikiforov, y eso a ninguno de sus colegas se le olvida.

Al salir de aquel cabaret, el nombre "Yuuri" no dejaba de repetirse en su mente, ni siquiera al momento de irse a dormir, hace años no se sentía tan inquieto sobre algo.

Asumió que debía ser porque se quería coger al chico cuanto antes. Estaba hambriento de carne fresca. Y Yuuri parecía ser una carne fresca, tierna e inocente.

Maldita sea, el pensar quitarle la virginidad al asiático le hacía vibrar de la emoción. Estaba emocionado por cualquier pequeñez que pasara con él.

Como se había mencionado anteriormente, Viktor había estado por tantas horas con la incógnita de "¿Cómo podría seducirlo?".

Sabía que lo tenía en la palma de su mano desde un principio, eso fue claro desde que le ayudó a recoger el vaso de bebida que se le había caído, en el intento de querer ser caballeroso, Viktor ya tenía en la mira a quién se iba a comer, justo como un tigre blanco. Siempre estaba listo para la cacería.

La segunda semana que fue, estaba tan desesperado por querer entablar una conversación con el asiático, para que ambos comenzaran a coquetear… aunque si le dejasen decir, puede que el lindo nipón ni siquiera le miraría.

Seguro por estar demasiado nervioso, pero de eso se iba a encargar Viktor.

Miró a sus alrededores, esperando ver una muestra de aquellas carnosas piernas, y grandioso fue su decepción al no encontrarlas por ningún lado. De hecho se podría decir que hasta se puso de mal humor, no le gustaba tener a esa pelirroja atendiéndolo, cómo lo sería normalmente.

Aún así se sentó y disfrutó del show, no es como si le llamara mucho la atención, pero está ahí para distraerse por unos momentos del trabajo. Y vaya trabajo.

Fue cuando lo vio. Y era como verlo por primera vez, porque Viktor sentía que estaba en presencia de alguien totalmente diferente.

Era hermoso, era provocador, moviéndose por el lugar como si fuera el dueño, luciendo esas piernas que le volvían loco. Bueno ahora todo de él le volvía extremadamente loco.

Verlo saltar sobre sus piernas fue un espectáculo exquisito para la imaginación que Viktor usaba en esos momentos. El cerdito no era tan inocente como él creía si es que podía bailar de esa forma y relamerse los labios al cruzar miradas con su excitada audiencia.

En la tina, soñando con la cara de Yuuri, quién le sonreía de manera lasciva a la par que se acercaba para gemirle sensualmente al oído: _"Cógeme Viktor"_.

¡Joder, sí! ¡Sí quería!

¡Incluso podría decir que le encantaría encerrarlo en un cuarto para violarlo…! Pero no, estamos hablando del elegante Viktor Nikiforov. Consentimiento ante todo. No hay nada mejor en el sexo que saber que ambos lo están disfrutando.

Pero él sentía cómo el control en sí mismo se le escapaba de las manos al pensar en Yuuri, él no quería se un hombre que solamente está siendo guiado por las necesidades básicas de un animal como el humano. Se iba a tranquilizar y por el momento se mantendría satisfecho con su mano, no tenía nada de malo.

Subió y bajó su mano lentamente por debajo del agua, sintiendo su falo hacerse más grande con el recuerdo del baile de Yuuri. Maldita sea, lo deseaba, de verdad lo hacía.

—Yuuri —susurró en un tono grave a la vez que su mano se movía simultáneamente, siguiendo un patrón, dándole una pequeña ola de placer en su sexo al movimiento de sus manos.

El agua chapoteaba fuera de la tina, como si estuviera sobrando en esta al momento por cada acción de su cuerpo remotamente brusca.

—Yuuri —sentía la sangre acumularse en su parte inferior y sus mejillas calentarse al acelerar los movimientos. Su visión se volvió borrosa y entrecerró los ojos, su cálida y pesada respiración salía de sus labios cada tanto de manera agitada.

Recordaba sus caderas moviéndose de un lado a otro, entreteniendo a las personas dentro del local. Imaginarlo en frente de él, mientras le olía el cuello. Olfateaba un poco de vainilla en su cuello, un hermoso postre acompañado de la mejor comida de la noche.

Sus piernas se movían dentro de la tina.

Viktor tenía ganas de tomar a algo, de poseer algo, y no se iba a quedar satisfecho con una sola masturbación.

—¡Yuuri! —gimió más fuerte al sentir el climax llegar a él, y no fue muy difícil, ya que con sólo imaginar al chiquillo delante de él con una cara de placer, sabía que lo tenía todo para correrse.

Las respiraciones de su pecho se hicieron mucho más notorias. Iba a sonreír de lo irónico que se sentía, como un hombre que juega con el sexo de los demás sin preocuparse del marchitar de sus sentimientos, cuando ahí estaba él, masturbándose mientras pensaba en otro hombre que acababa de conocer.

Ese chico jugaba con el corazón y el cuerpo de Viktor sin saberlo, y era extraño.

De todas maneras, no se iba a quedar con las ganas, de eso se encargaba él.

* * *

Entró al local con una mirada fuerte una noche fuera del rutinal jueves, fijándose por primera vez en varios hombres ebrios gritarle cosas a los bailarines, y viendo a los meseros caminar de un lado a otro esperando por sus bebidas. Era desagradable, pero era la naturaleza del hombre al ser atraídos por algo bello.

Después de todo, los humanos son animales.

Fue directo a la oficina de Celestino, la cual sabía dónde se encontraba. No era idiota, había estado mucho tiempo en ese lugar como para estudiarlo y ver cuáles eran las posibles habitaciones detrás de las puertas del local. No por nada es el jefe de Bratva.

Abrió la puerta y se adentró a la habitación mientras se quitaba los innecesarios lentes oscuros que tenía puestos, impresionados de que el jefe Nikiforov este en el local sin una llamada previa.

—S-Señor Nikiforov —se trabó Celestino mientras veía al peli plateado en su oficina con una mirada igual de fría que el clima en ese país— ¿Q-qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó con el sudor correr parte de su frente.

Sí, normalmente eso causaba a las personas que sabían su posición. Era muy fácil asustarlos con su sola presencia, aunque no lo quisiera. Cuando era joven no le gustaba, pero había comenzado a acostumbrarse tiempo después.

—¿Hay algo que no le gustó del local? Si es así, siéntase libre de decírmelo para cambiarlo de inmediato —habló rápido, con claro nerviosismo, se veía asustado aquel pobre viejo.

Antes de llegar, seguro estaba comiendo algo, ya que la pequeña habitación olía a pollo frito que de hecho abrió el apetito del Ruso. Sonrió de lado mientras veía al adulto casi tirarse al piso por querer complacer al dueño y señor de Bratva.

—Yuuri —habló en un tono neutro. Hubiera querido decir su apellido, pero no se lo sabía.

Celestino sintió su sangre helarse cuando escuchó ese nombre. Sabía que hablaba del nuevo, nunca había escuchado a Nikiforov decir el nombre de Yurio, ya que siempre se lo recordaban, sabía que estaban hablando de su empleado japonés.

—No quiero que vuelva a bailar delante de otros hombres —se encaminó por la habitación, viendo las paredes llenas de pinturas y fotografías de diferentes partes del mundo a las cuales al hombre seguramente le gustaría visitar.

—¿Qué? —arregló su postura—, pero señor, no puedo correr a Yuuri del local, él realmente necesita el dinero y…

—Y lo tendrá —lo interrumpió mientras le daba una mirada imponente—, sólo que no bailara más… para otros hombres.

Dios mío, ¿qué podía decir Celestino? Necesitaba a Yuuri para que bailara por estos días, Yurio no se iba a poder presentar, ¿cómo iba a arreglar ese pequeño incidente?

—¿A qué se refiere… señor? —preguntó por milésima vez.

—Yo quiero a Yuuri para hacer algunos bailes… privados —se aclaró la garganta un poco nervioso de pedir eso—. A mi persona, claro está —acomodó su traje eliminando cualquier inexistente arruga.

El ojizarco mayor quería decir que no estaba de acuerdo con aquello. Yuuri era nuevo y no lo iba a poner delante de una persona atemorizante, tenía bastante miedo de lo que fuese a pasar.

Yuuri de nuevo no iba a trabajar los jueves y eso lo pondría de mal humor, ¿cómo le iba a explicar eso?

—Lo quiero, Cialdini —habló en voz grave como una amenaza.

Celestino no podía competir contra alguien tan poderoso como Viktor. Tenía miedo de lo que le fuese a hacer. Sólo era un hombre a cargo de un local de baile exótico.

No sabía que hacer, tenía miedo de que algo le pasara, pero tampoco quería dejar en riesgo a Yuuri con un hombre tan peligroso como él y dejarlo involucrarse en un mundo del cual había logrado salir hace poco.

—Celestino —gruñó en voz alta, mirando al hombre con la irritación plasmada en su rostro—. Lo. Quiero — volvió a hablar en tono de advertencia.

El mayor estaba a punto de decir que no, hasta que vio cómo un arma se escondía en el abrigo de Nikiforov de manera nada discreta. El verdadero terror hizo al hombre levantarse y decirle algo que en realidad no quería.

—Está bien, Viktor —al final declaró el mayor con un sentimiento de culpa indagando por el final de su pecho, justo como una daga.

Viktor sonrió de lado de manera alegre. Los Nikiforov siempre obtenían lo que querían y lograban su cometido.

Y mientras Viktor veía la triste comida del hombrecillo, Celestino se sintió como un hombre de la misma mafia, ya que literalmente había vendido a Yuuri.

Un tipo de venta de personas en su negocio, jamás había caído tan bajo por salvar su pellejo.

Pero Viktor iba a tener a su hermoso asiático, lo iba a usar hasta aburrirse. Yuuri le parecía una persona con facetas bastante interesantes y una imagen muy atractiva, esperaba no aburrirse pronto de esas hermosas piernas.

* * *

**Para JJ . KC: Omggg, muchas graciaaas ;u; (tuve que escribir tu nombre de usuario así porque mi pc me lo borraba:()**

**baaai**


	6. The feelings deep inside of me

_**This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me**_

.

.

.

Yuuri había llegado más temprano de lo usual a Eros para buscar a Yurio.

Quería darle unas cuantas pomadas para el dolor que encontró en la farmacia cerca del departamento de Phichit. Sabía cuales eran buenas ya que tuvo tiempo de investigar la calidad de cada una y cuales te ayudaban a pasar el dolor más pronto.

No iba a ser tan difícil encontrar a Yurio, ya que él siempre estaba en el local, y no entendía porqué. Phichit le dijo una vez que el abuelo de Yurio había muerto hace unos dos años, por eso tuvo que trabajar desde entonces y vivir en el último piso del local, ya que no podía mantener los gastos que su abuelo le había dejado.

Katsuki se sintió mal por el chiquillo, que, sin importar su forma brusca y grosera de tratar a otros, todos necesitan una mano amiga que les brinde apoyo. Seguro lo que más necesitaba en momentos como esos era una figura fraternal que lo ayudase a seguir adelante.

El asiático no se quería imaginar una vida sin sus padres… pero lastimosamente la estaba viviendo.

Entró al local, le ayudó a Emil como siempre a acomodar unas cuantas mesas, limpiarlas y tenerlas presentables. No le gustaba que le tocaran en distintas partes del cuerpo, mas Yuuri sabía que debía trabajar para conseguir el dinero e irse cuanto antes… aunque su trabajo como mesero no sea tan lucrativo como el de bailarín.

Sí, Celestino le había pagado mucho más por bailar frente a los hombres guapos el jueves. Incluso estaba pensando si debía quedarse ahí con los bailarines, siendo de esa manera que podría regresar con mucha más rapidez a su hogar.

Tocó la puerta de madera delante de él con un letrero en ruso que no necesitaba entender que significaba algo malo ya que estaba escrito en letras rojas con bastantes signos de admiración.

Pudo escuchar al chiquillo maldiciendo en ruso. Sabía que estaba maldiciendo, no ibas a gritar acompañado de un gruñido diciendo "ahora lo atiendo, amable visita".

Cuando el ruso abrió la puerta, tenía un bastón para andar, junto con una sudadera con estampado de tigre.

Yuuri pensó que se veía adorable.

Levantó la bolsa llena de medicamentos mientras le sonreía.

—Te traje unas cuantas cosas —siguió con su sonrisa—, hay unas pomadas y pastillas para el dolor —dejó escapar una pequeña risita—, de hecho ¡Hasta te compré de esas cosas que sirven para poner hielo! Seguro se sentirá bien para tu pie.

Plisetsky no sabía qué pensar al admirar los artículos con un rostro indescriptible.

¿Le había comprado pomadas y unas cuantas cosas para su esguince? Lo ayudó a que no le doliera tanto, y ahora le trae cosas para su salud.

¿Es esta una clase de broma? ¿Se esta riendo de él? ¿Qué está tramando?

Yurio quería sentirse enojado de su presencia, como normalmente lo haría. Porque se supone que el cerdo delante de él era su rival, el chico que le quería quitar a su propia conquista, y le estaba regalando medicina para su dolor.

—¿Quién te mandó? ¿Celestino? —preguntó con burla, sosteniendo su peso en el lado dónde tenía la muleta.

El asiático parpadeo confundido, sin entender bien lo que decía.

—De hecho no, después del jueves no he dejado de pensar en cómo estabas —le volvió a sonreír—… Dime ¿te encuentras mejor? —se acercó.

Yurio no pudo evitar sentir esa calidez en el pecho que no sentía hace años, y estaba asustado. ¿Aquella preocupación era real?

—Mejor —respondió al final.

No dijeron nada, se quedaron mirando el uno al otro de manera incómoda. Yuuri no quería hacer sentir mal al adolescente así que al final habló.

—Yo… espero que te sientas mucho mejor con esto —le tendió la bolsa de productos clínicos—… hum, trabajaré —le volvió a sonreír—. Espero puedas volver pronto con nosotros —se dio la media vuelta—, entonces… adiós.

Salió de aquella zona con rapidez, sintiendo el escrutinio ajeno perforando su espalda.

Yurio lo miró con el ceño fruncido y revisó lo que venía en la bolsa. Eran unas cuantas cremas que aseguraban quitarle el dolor, dulces en coloridas envolturas y aquella cosa a la que ponían hielos.

"El cerdo es buen chico" pensó "… no quiero hacerle daño, así que debe mantenerse fuera del alcance de Viktor"

Plisetsky tenía una mente competitiva, además de tóxica, pues solía pensar que todo y todos estaban en su contra y que el mundo sólo le otorgaba más dolor del que ya llevaba en sus hombros. Sabía que debía arreglarlo, pero después de haberlo perdido todo, ya no tenía ganas de ser derrotado ante la vida ni nadie más.

Yuuri bajó las escaleras presuroso y con alivio de no morir en el intento de conversar con el rubio. Se puso su uniforme y comenzó a trabajar de manera normal. Tenía una buena actitud, le había mandado un correo a su madre desde la computadora de Phichit que amablemente le prestó. Se sentía bendecido de haber aterrizado en un lugar un poco peculiar, pero con gente tan amigable.

Aunque una serie de eventos desafortunados lo envió a rusia, había tenido un buen tiempo trabajando.

Vio a lo lejos a Celestino, quién le miraba con preocupación, justo como quien tiene la boca llena de malas noticias y excusas, mirada que no entendía porqué se dirigía a su persona.

Yuuri se preocupó.

Se le aproximó con un aura de falsa confianza, tomando el gigante brazo de su jefe mientras lo sobaba en lo que esperaba que fuera reconfortante. Celestino le dio una sonrisa de lado. Acomodó su cuerpo delante de un temeroso Yuuri, y le acarició una mejilla al vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa triste y forzada, sus ojos parecían ocultar de todo. Eso alteró los nervios del japonés.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó lo más respetable posible.

El oji celeste lo vio nostálgico, ¿cómo se lo iba a decir sin que Yuuri se sienta tan mal?

Sabía que debía de pagarle más por sus acciones, pero aún así no podía evitar pensar que lo había vendido a un hombre de la mafia.

Maldita sea.

—Yuuri —le sonrió en un signo fraternal que el japonés tomó como buena señal—, tengo un trabajo para ti —se le quebró la voz mientras intentaba mantenerse fuerte ante el japonés.

Sabía que iba a hacer algo malo, eso cargaba con su conciencia de una manera espeluznante.

—¿Un trabajo para mí? —preguntó con una sonrisa curiosa.

Celestino casi se asesina por ver lo emocionado que estaba el chico. Maldecía por segunda vez en su mente.

—Sí, verás —comenzó el ojizarco— a alguien le gustó mucho el baile que hiciste la semana pasada, así que vas a tener que bailar de nuevo mañana.

La sonrisita que tenía el nipón se deslizó por sus labios hasta convertirse en una línea sin expresión alguna. La sangre del pelinegro se deslizó hasta sus pies. Ya no tenía color alguno.

¿Iba a tener que repetir el baile delante de aquella gente? No, esto no debía ser real.

Negó con rapidez.

—No, está jugando ¿verdad? —intentó reiterar el mandato que su jefe le había anunciado.

Celestino sintió como su pobre corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Se podía ver con claridad el miedo y ansiedad en los oscuros ojos de Yuuri. De verdad no quería que el chiquillo lo hiciera, pero no tenía otra opción si no quería ser asesinado por el jefe de Bratva.

—No, Yuuri, esto es de verdad —le dijo un tono duro más fariseo que jamás pudo hacer—. Necesitas una rutina para mañana, dile a Phichit que te ayude —quiso largarse de ahí cuanto antes, no verle la cara al joven con las lágrimas golpeando sus comisuras.

Maldecía por tercera vez, todo esto es su culpa.

Sintió una mano rodear con delicadeza y alerta su callosa mano morena. Al voltear sabía que Yuuri lo iba a mirar con ojos llorosos, podría decir que aquel japonés era como el hijo que nunca tuvo, pero su egoísmo no lo dejaba ver más allá de su nariz.

Yuuri verdaderamente no estaba listo para ir más lejos de repartir bebidas a las mesas.

Sí había pensado varias veces el escalar el escenario a bailar pole y ser intocable junto a Yurio y Phichit, pero su ansiedad no lo dejaba avanzar ni siquiera un paso de determinación en su alma.

—Celestino —lo detuvo. Se soltó de su mano para después comenzar a jugar con las propias—. Sé que no he hecho mucho aquí, pero por favor, no soy del todo inútil. Prometo que me esforzaré más, puedo lavar los baños si quieres —lo miró—, pero no me hagas bailar delante de esa gente otra vez.

Un nudo se formó la boca del estomago del mayor. Estaba a punto de mandar todo a la mierda, abrazar a Yuuri, y decirle que era una pesada broma… de verdad que quería.

Se tocó el pecho en donde debería situarse su corazón con mano de firme, mientras daba un suspiro de resignación.

—No bailarás para esa gente, Yuuri —un suspiro de alivio se escapó de los rosados labios del nipón—… Sólo bailarás para uno —fue lo último que dijo.

Volvió a su camino de dar media vuelta e irse, pero no lo volvió a lograr, debía darle el mensaje antes de que pensara erróneamente.

—Y otra cosa, Yuuri —se detuvo a hablar con voz grave—. Ya no vas a trabajar los jueves —dio como último aviso antes de desvanecerse de la vista del menor.

Su corazoncito se quebró en mil pedazos.

Ya no iba a trabajar los jueves… eso significaba…

Que ya no iba a ver a Viktor.

Habían pasado tan pocos días de conocer a Viktor, que sabía que el tenerlo iba a ser no más que una ilusión. El verlo era un privilegio, lo sabía, pero ya no había ningún tipo de privilegio en ese lugar al que llamaba trabajo.

Las ganas de llorar lo inundaron, no podía hacer nada en contra de su jefe.

Podía colarse los jueves con tal de ver a Viktor, pero sabía que lo iban a descubrir.

Y pensar que en el fondo de sus pensamientos sabía que podría tener un lindo futuro con el hombre hermoso de cabellos plateados… ahora se rebajaba a una simple fantasía que sabía no se iba a ser verdadera.

Lo único que quedaba en sus pensamientos, era el pedirle a su amigo tailandés una rutina fácil y rápida que pueda aprender para el día de mañana.

A alguien le gustó verlo bailar. Por alguna razón la imagen del rubio con nombre de Christophe apareció en su mente, provocando un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza.

Le daba asco, estaba casi seguro que era él quien le había contratado…

Un privado… le iba a hacer un privado al hombre que lo acosó sexualmente, ahora estaba aterrado.

No quería hacerlo. Aún no sabía a quién le iba a hacer el privado, pero la cara de aquel acosador sexual se le vino a la mente. Era demasiado bueno esperar a alguien tan lindo como a Viktor en el salón de privados, porque a Yuuri siempre le pasaba lo peor.

No existía la palabra "suerte" en su vocabulario.

* * *

Era ahora o nunca, nunca lo sabría.

Había ensayado una coreografía sencilla que Phichit le compuso especialmente para aquella ocasión y aún así no se sentía lo suficientemente listo.

Su bonito vestuario negro con brillos le hacía resaltar aún más su piel blanca. La parte del trasero le apretaba, no se sentía a gusto.

Pero debía de salir ahí. Había escuchado a alguien entrar desde hace unos cinco minutos. Debía salir, pero sentía tanto miedo que podría desmayarse.

Tomó el control que se encontraba detrás de la cabina de donde haría su entrada a la habitación. Estaba nervioso, maldita sea. Sabía que iba a tener que bailar muy cerca del hombre y eso le daba pavor.

¿Qué tal que el hombre era todo un pervertido? ¿Qué tal que el hombre era demasiado asqueroso como para hacerlo bien? ¿Qué tal que el hombre era un irrespetuoso? Habían tantas incógnitas rodando en su cabeza que ya comenzaba a dolerle.

Empezaba a sentir nauseas.

Con mano temblorosa sujetó el control de estéreo y apretó el botón de reproducción.

Una música suave y lenta se dejaba rondar por la habitación como si fuera una brisa fresca de primavera.

Viktor se removió inquieto en su asiento, se sentía como un niño pequeño a punto de ver su película favorita.

Yuuri caminó hasta la plataforma para mover su cuerpo al son de la música suave. Su corto y see-through vestuario lo hacía verse mucho más apetecible a los ojos de Viktor.

Estaba descalzo, no sabía porqué pero podía ver sus pequeñitos pies caminar por el lugar de manera tierna.

Yuuri no le dirigía la mirada, simplemente bailaba estático, nervioso. Viktor lo había notado justo así como sus manos temblorosas y sus mejillas llenas de rubor.

El japonés se dio la vuelta para mover su trasero en círculos, atrapando en seguida la atención del ruso. Viktor no se esperaba que comenzara a hacer esos movimientos tan lascivos.

Alguien tan adorable como él mientras movía su hermoso trasero se sentía como si estuviera siendo invitado a pecar a su lado. Porque sí, ver el culo de Yuuri era un espectáculo que nunca se quería perder, y se sentía bastante afortunado porque seguro era el único que había visto a Yuuri en esa faceta.

"Sigue bailando, sigue bailando, sigue bailando" se repetía en su mente.

Había visto algunos videos de chicas practicando eróticas coreografías en Youtube, simplemente para tener algo que hacer si es que se quedaba estático o si es que no recordaba lo que seguía en alguna parte de la canción. Se sintió triste porque aquellas chicas tenían cuerpos de infarto y (#NoHetero) bonitos y redondos traseros.

Por el momento estaba improvisando. Debía de imaginar a alguien lindo. Debía imaginar que le estaba bailando al hombre más hermoso que había conocido.

Y ese era Viktor.

Bailar para Viktor, demonios, eso se escucha como un sueño tan inalcanzable.

Siguió bailando de una manera más amena. Acariciando algunas partes de su cuerpo mientras se daba la vuelta con lentitud y entrecerraba sus ojos en concentración.

Imaginar a Viktor tocando aquellas partes de su cuerpo no le era difícil. Sería una fantasía que le encantaría tener, experimentar.

Se dio completamente la vuelta para mirar al hombre sentado delante de él…

Qué extraño…

Hace unos momentos estaba imaginando estar danzando para Viktor.

¡Vaya! Su imaginación funcionaba muy bien, ya que ahí delante de él estaba Viktor viéndole con una sonrisa embobada. Sentía que realmente le estaba bailando al hombre…

De no ser porque el hombre que se movió en su asiento cambiando de posición, de verdad era Viktor.

Su pie resbaló fuera de la plataforma, haciéndolo caer de una manera graciosa hasta el piso, muy cerca de Viktor. Mierda, de verdad le estaba bailando al hombre de sus fantasías.

—¡Yuuri! —escuchó.

El hombre se movió hasta dónde estaba el japonés y le ayudó a levantarlo, no sin antes recibir una mirada de confusión y pánico por parte del japonés.

—¿V-V-Viktor q-qué haces t-tú aquí? —tartamudeó como si fuera su lengua natal.

El ruso dejó escapar una bonita y coqueta sonrisa que hizo al corazón del joven hombre moverse con alegría.

—Vine a ver un privado —le miró directamente a los ojos.

...

¿Estaba escuchando bien?

¿Viktor había pagado un privado para ver bailar a un cerdo como él?

¡Maldita sea, sí!

Pero maldita sea no, lo vio caerse, ahora quería esconderse debajo de la tierra y no salir nunca.

Cuando ambos se levantaron, Viktor no dudó en acompañarle a su asiento, Yuuri obviamente aceptó, no se iba a perder una charla con aquel hermoso hombre.

—Entonces, ¿tú apartaste el baile? —preguntó aún sabiendo la obvia respuesta el japonés. Lo único que quería era escucharlo de sus propios labios.

—Sí —Nikiforov dejó salir una risita gruesa—, perdóname si te pareció algo muy atrevido de mi parte, pero… de verdad me gustó mucho tu baile de la otra vez.

Katsuki no podía sentir el momento perfecto para abrazar al hombre y besarle toda la cara para que lo llevara al paraíso a pasar el resto de sus días juntos.

Pero sabía que ese no era el momento así que se tranquilizó mucho.

—E-Estoy impresionado, no sabía que te gustaran los bailes privados —peló sus ojos dejándolos ver más grandes.

—En realidad… no fue sólo el baile —por un momento se rascó la nuca, pero al terminar aquella acción viró sus ojos azules hasta los castaños del japonés, haciendo a las mejillas contrarias encenderse en vergüenza.

"Ya lo tengo" se dijo en mente.

—B-Bueno pues… me supongo que será la única vez que veas esto. Ya no bailaré los jueves, ni aunque tenga que suplantar a Yurio por su esguince.

—¿Yurio? —preguntó el mayor.

—Sip, el rubio delgado que siempre baila, ¿no lo conocías ya?

"Meh" pensaba Viktor, no era como si se supiera cada cara y cada nombre de las personas que lo quieren tomar como suyo. No quería presumir pero en verdad era una lista larga.

Viktor rompió el silencio de nuevo: —Entonces, ¿no bailarás los jueves? —fingió sorpresa—. ¿Por mi culpa? Oh dios mío, lo siento, no creí que causaría tanto impacto en tu puesto de trabajo —esta vez con hipócrita preocupación.

El Nikiforov no era consciente de lo horrible que fue eso para Yuuri, ya que le iba a costar aún más trabajo al japonés el volver con su familia.

—No hay problema —suspiró—, pero, lo bueno es que estaré bailando para ti y… es mejor que a alguien desconocido —le sonrió—. Lamento mucho lo de hoy, seguro ahora tienes una mala impresión de mí y sobre todo —puso ambas manos juntas delante de su cara y pidió— estoy bajo su cuidado.

Algo se removió en el pecho del adulto. Un sentimiento de gracia, tal vez maldad o egoísmo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír de manera falsa mientras ronroneaba en respuesta.

—Con mucho gusto lo haré… Yuuri.

* * *

**Tengo sueño**

**baaai**


	7. Don't even try to hold it back

_**Don't even try to hold it back**_

.

.

.

Yurio había bajado al local al día siguiente.

Se había hartado de estar todo el tiempo encerrado en su habitación cual tigre enjaulado, Plisetsky no es de quedarse en su habitación viendo la televisión con el sedentarismo brotando de cada poro de su piel. Él debía de moverse para sentirse bien. Además de que su pie ya dolía mucho menos que al principio.

Cubierto de pies a cabeza, bajó por las escaleras detrás del escenario y se escabulló por la puerta trasera para que nadie lo viera. Celestino se pondría como loco si se enterara que salió aún cuando su pie no se encontraba completamente sano, y no iba a soportar el sermón del viejo.

Recorrió la entrada de aquel callejón en el que le era normal pasarse cuando salía de su hogar sin adentrarse en sus profundidades, viendo las cegadoras luces de la calle que daban a la puerta principal del local que brillaba en colores neón bajo el manto oscuro del cielo.

Dejó que la helada brisa a la que estaba tan acostumbrado que proporcionaba esa noche lo calmara.

Soltó un suspiro de sus delgados labios que liberó una tenue nube de vaho. Se sentía bastante pensativo, pateaba las piedras que se encontraba en su camino de manera inconsciente a la vez que sus ojos veían la nada y su mente pensaba en todo.

Estaba aburrido y, aunque sonara absurdo, no tenía amigos a quienes llamar y con los que pasar el rato, ni siquiera tenía un teléfono y dudaba que Celestino le prestara el del local con el que se comunicaba con sus clientes.

Desde hace años que le importaba poco las amistades o el querer contactarlas… específicamente desde que su abuelo, lo único que le quedaba de familia y quien lo crió, murió.

Sus padres nunca se hicieron cargo de él. Su abuelo fue una mejor figura paterna que cualquiera de sus ambos padres.

"Tenemos trabajo", "Hay mucho que hacer", "viaje de negocios".

Puede que piensen mal, pero Yurio no soltó ni una sola lágrima cuando le dijeron que el avión de sus padres chocó contra un cerro saliendo de lo que en ese entonces era la capital de Corea.

Él pensaba en esos sujetos como meros conocidos. No se sintió mal, no los necesitaría y nunca los necesitó, sólo quería a su abuelo.

Y su abuelo falleció cuando Yurio más lo necesitaba.

Sí, le había dejado una casa en su nombre, pero sin dinero para mantenerla. Por ese motivo, Yurio dejó sus estudios, vendió aquella preciada casa que albergaba tantos recuerdos y se fue a trabajar, primero como barista hasta convertirse en bailarín exótico.

Al decirle adiós a la casa de su abuelo, sintió que también se despidió de él. Y lo extrañaba tanto.

No le interesaba ser visto por varios hombres depravados cada día, deseando su cuerpo, manoseándolo de vez en cuando a su antojo, lanzándole piropos desagradables.

Se podía decir que Yurio murió con su abuelo… pero por alguna razón, Viktor le hizo revivir.

Plistetsky no era tonto en comparación a "unos". Él sabía desde un principio que algo andaba mal entre ese grupo que iba cada jueves.

Y así era, no le tomó por sorpresa saber que eran de la mafia. De hecho le pareció más interesante.

Quería algo con el mismísimo jefe de la mafia. Quería enamorar a Viktor Nikiforov y hacerlo obedecer a cada una de sus ordenes por más idiotas que sean.

Quería dominarlo, quería poseerlo. La sed de poder le trajo sentido a su existencia de adolescente moribundo que cayó en el lugar equivocado.

No se iba a detener hasta-

—Te he dicho millones de veces que no te acerques a mi hermana —escuchó una voz al final del callejón en donde se encontraba, seguido del sonido de una puerta cerrándose con fuerza, probablemente del local.

Yurio alzó una ceja, estaba seguro que había escuchado esa voz en algún lado mas nada se le venía a la mente.

—No me le acerqué —esta vez escuchó la voz de Emil—, no le he hablado en semanas —dijo un poco triste.

Yurio no era de las personas que les interesaba mucho la vida de las demás personas, no era chismoso, en pocas palabras… pero ver a su compañero de trabajo en media riña con un importante miembro de la mafia italiana era verdaderamente entretenido.

Sabía que Michele tenía una relación de odio con el hombre del bar en su local, no era una sorpresa para nadie que a Emil le gustara la hermana Crispino, y sobre todo que ella gustara de él.

No era nada nuevo el estar viendo las peleas de un futuro cuñado y el novio de tu hermana.

—Pues no deberías de hablarle nunca más —le dijo con fiereza.

Emil vio al Crispino con enojo. No entendía la obsesión por quitar a su hermana de su camino, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba para que no los dejaran tener una relación? ¿De verdad no era digno de tener a alguien tan hermosa y amable como Sara a su lado?

—Eres un maldito posesivo —escupió el rubio mientras veía al moreno.

—Sólo creo que Sara se merece algo mejor que un maldito barista como novio —lo miró de arriba abajo—, eres muy poco para ella.

Plisetsky estaba tan absorto en la conversación. Parecía la escena de un programa de televisión, esto era malditamente increíble. Sabía que si lo descubrían habría serias consecuencias, pero no podía apartar la mirada.

Yurio se impresionó bastante al escuchar un golpe sordo. Volteó a ver del otro lado de la pared. Michele tenía de la camisa a Emil y ambos se hallabn en el piso, parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a moler a golpes, podía ver la furia en los ojos del rubio.

Pero la acción de Michele confundió a los dos rubios de la situación.

Michele Crispino había besado a Emil con fuerza.

Mientras el rubio forcejeaba para deshacerse del amarre del moreno, Michele seguía besándolo, pasando su lengua por los labios de aquel barista.

Movía los labios con fiereza y pasión, dejando salir todo lo que llevaba dentro y transmitiendo miles de emociones. Yurio podía ver la saliva mojando los labios de ambos.

Emil había dejado de forcejear en cierto punto para poner ambas manos en las piernas al lado de su cuerpo, acariciando lentamente al contrario y posicionando su cabeza en otro ángulo para mayor comodidad.

Para ser un beso forzado, ninguno parece disgustado, pensó Plisetsky.

Michele se separó del rubio y rompió el momento tan íntimo en el que habían sido absortos, susurrando quedito a sus labios algo que Yurio no pudo escuchar con claridad: —No quiero que seas de mi hermana, porque quiero que seas mío.

Alguien tomó del brazo de Yurio sacándolo de aquel lugar lleno de tensión, sabía que no estaba bien espiar, pero maldita sea, se estaba poniendo buena la situación. No podía caminar bien, de repente se caía y el extraño que tomó su brazo lo entendió en seguida.

Saliendo del callejón en donde la luz podía entrar a la vista de ambos, vio a aquel chico con peinado moderno mirarle con su cara seria de siempre.

Yurio había olvidado su nombre.

—No debes de ver cosas que no te incumben —le regañó.

Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda del menor, su voz era aún más grave cuando no había ruido que la obstruyese.

El alto vio el pie con vendas de Yurio.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para ir a algún lado? —le preguntó escondiendo ese pequeño toque de coqueteo que le salió sin pensar.

Plisetsky lo miró con una ceja alzada. No quería volver al bar, de verdad no quería. Odiaba sentirse encerrado. Volteó a ver al hombre que le acompañaba.

—En realidad prefiero estar afuera unos minutos —miró una banca que estaba cerca.

Caminó con dificultad pasando de alto al otro chico. No lo había ignorado, de hecho quería que le siguiera el paso, pero Otabek era demasiado distraído como para creer que eso era una invitación a sentarse con él en la banca.

Creyó que le estaba dando a entender que quería que se fuera.

Al final no se fue, pero tampoco se sentó en la banca.

Se fue directo con el chico, parado a un lado del asiento de madera, disfrutando del silencio que había en la calle.

Yurio no sabía que decir, el silencio era bastante cómodo. Había empezado a llover y podía escuchar las gotas que caían lentamente como lo hacía el rocío en la mañana.

Ninguno de los dos tenía un tema de conversación, ninguno de los dos se conocía lo suficiente como para hablar de cualquier tema trivial, pero por alguna razón, Plisestky abrió la boca para hablar.

—La lluvia me agrada —llamó la atención de Otabek —, cuando era pequeño mi abuelo me decía que era lo que llenaba los océanos, por eso estaban tan grandes —sonrió de lado.

Altin alzó una ceja, no sabía el porqué le estaba diciendo eso aunque no se quejaba. Un tema crucial para comenzar una conversación, eso alegró el corazón de kazajo, porque en el fondo de su alma sabía que eso significaba un "Me interesa que estés aquí".

—Mi abuela me decía que la lluvia llenaba de estrellas el cielo —siguió Otabek —, las gotas de lluvia que eran demasiado preciadas se quedaban pegadas en el cielo nocturno —dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa.

Yurio dejó rebelar un sonrojo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le había hablado a un extraño de alguien tan personal como lo era su abuelo…

Fue un simple reflejo al ver la lluvia, se puso nostálgico y quería expresarlo. Pensó más cuidadosamente qué decir a continuación.

—Hum… —quiso quitar la conversación de los abuelos y se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oído— ¿por qué están ustedes aquí? Normalmente vienen sólo los jueves.

El kazajo se sentó al lado de Yurio, dejando sus manos en los bolsillos mientras suspiraba.

—No sé porqué Michele está aquí —habló desinteresado, encogiéndose de hombros—, yo tengo trabajo.

El rubio alzó una ceja para mirarlo confundido.

—¿Trabajo? — preguntó.

Otabek acomodó su cabeza en el respaldo de la banca, mirando como el cielo goteaba de poco en poco, una gota cayó en su mejilla.

—Soy guardaespaldas —confesó.

El ruso quiso reír por la ironía que eso implicaba. Dejó salir una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Guardaespaldas? —repitió—, se ve que haces de maravilla tu trabajo —se burló con aquella voz que, pensaba él, se escuchaba ruda y agria.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era él… era él aquel chico que los jueves no se sentaba a pedir una bebida, simplemente se quedaba de pie sin hacer nada, viendo los bailes que se presentaban cada noche sin mucho interés.

—Entonces eres parte de la mafia —asumió Yurio después de un tiempo de haber estado en silencio.

Otabek se giró a verlo con una ceja alzada, un poco confundido pero pensando en su respuesta.

—Algo así —respuesta que no quiso decir por completo.

Era obvio que era parte de la mafia, no podía fingir que no era verdad, a pesar de que su puesto no era muy alto y él lo sabía.

No quería decir con una seguridad orgullosa que de verdad estaba en la mafia, no le era de su tipo el decir que estaba cob la bratva, no le parecía que era correcto ni lo que hacían ni de lo que se jactaban, pero era la vida que le tocó llevar. Otabek se mantenía fiel al ser humano que era, y, sobre todo, a sus principios.

La moral no existía cuando estabas en la mafia.

Yurio lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, "¿a qué se refiere con algo así?, ¿estás en la mafia o no?"

—No tengo un rango tan alto como para dar ordenes, pero tampoco tengo un rango tan bajo como para ser un simple sirviente —explicó tras ver la expresión del rubio—, estoy en el medio… sin muchos problemas, pero tampoco con pocos. Soy un simple guardaespaldas —dejó que su mente vagara a sus recuerdos pasados.

Aquellos en los que aún era pequeño y Viktor le enseñó lo que era arrebatar de otros sin piedad.

Y con el tiempo ya no le importaba. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un delito al robar el último aliento de alguien, sabía que eso estaba mal y su parte moral le decía que eso no era lo que su abuela le había enseñado con tanto esmero.

Pero por alguna razón no le importaba.

No sentía arrepentimiento por haber matado, simplemente sabía que estaba mal.

Otabek fue contratado como guardaespaldas de Viktor, porque era el mejor asesino de Rusia. Bueno, Viktor lo declaró así… cuando se enteró que el pequeño Otabek de tan sólo siete años de edad acabó con la vida de sus mismos progenitores.

Pero después entraremos en detalles.

—Entonces, ¿de quién eres guardaespaldas? —preguntó Yurio después de unos minutos, mientras le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Otabek no pudo evitar sentirse un poco encantado con aquella mirada brillante y sonrisa traviesa que el ruso solía tener de vez en cuando.

—De Viktor Nikiforov —susurró embobado con la cara del rubio.

La sonrisa de éste se esfumó por completo. Era el guardaespaldas de su mayor deseo sexual, pero… si era guardaespaldas de ese hombre eso significaba que estaba en el local.

¿Por qué?

—¿Está en el local? —preguntó con una voz llena de desagrado.

—Sí —respondió seco el kazajo sin importar que estaba viendo de más al menor.

No, Yurio no quería pensar que estaba en el bar porque había querido ver al cerdo, no lo quería imaginar, se negaba a abordar cualquier tipo de pensamiento extraño que tenga que ver con esos dos juntos.

—Creo que debo regresar —se levantó de la banca.

Iba a vigilar si esos dos idiotas no estaba coqueteando por algún lado. Yurio no lo permitiría.

—Te acompaño, creo que yo igual debo de regresar —se levantó de igual manera el alto, mirando desde arriba la cara del menor en duda.

"Es verdad" pensó Yurio. Miró al mayor con curiosidad.

—¿Cuál era tu nombre? —preguntó.

El corazón seco de Altin casi se desborda de su lugar como una hoja en pleno otoño al saber que su amor platónico no se sabía su nombre. Bueno, supongo que era obvio ya que que no hablaban mucho.

—Altin —comenzó—, Otabek Altin — respondió, quería hacerse ver el interesante, así que preguntó el nombre que el menor tenía a pesar de ya saberlo —, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

—Yuri —respondió. En seguida lo invadieron las ganas de corregirse, ya no le gustaba ese nombre que tenía gracias al maldito cerdo—, q-quiero decir Yura —la cagó—. ¡No! ¡Yurio, Yurio está bien!

Otabek sonrió de lado. Acarició la cabeza del menor, como si se tratara de un pequeño gato haciendo rabietas.

—Ya veo… Yura —le llamó. Un sonrojo en las mejillas del ruso se hizo presente al igual que la sangre en la nieve —, volvamos.

El mayor se fue caminando lento, esperando por el paso del rubio.

Las ganas de llorar estrujaron su pecho, porque nadie, además de su difunto abuelo, solía decirle Yura.

* * *

Viktor aplaudió al japonés delante de él con entusiasmo y una sonrisa brillante adornando sus facciones.

—Esta vez lo hiciste bastante bien, Yuuri —ronroneó como de costumbre—, mejoraste mucho a comparación del baile de ayer, hoy no te ves para nada nervioso, estoy feliz de ello —le sonrió amable. Yuuri podía sentir su corazón agitarse de alegría —. Aunque, me gustaría que te acercaras un poco más —le sonrió de lado, con un brillo indescriptible en su mirar.

Katsuki, quien se encontraba satisfecho con su trabajo, le sonrió amable. Giró la cabeza, mientras se acercaba un poco más a la orilla de la plataforma para poder estar en la cercanía que le pidió Viktor.

—¿Así esta bien?

El peli plateado casi quiso reír por lo que había hecho el asiático. Se acercaba tan poco que parecía un animalito asustado.

—Estar arriba de la plataforma no debería ser parte del privado, al menos entre tú y yo ¿sabes? —le miró con aquellos ojos zarcos resplandecientes en malicia, como si supieran algo que él no.

Yuuri le miró con un poco de nervios.

Se bajó de la plataforma que venía incluida con un pole. Se bajó con la delicadeza de una bailarina, dejando sus pies descalzos en el mismo piso que el ruso.

—Un poco más —ronroneó de nuevo el mayor con una voz profunda.

Yuuri sintió sus nervios brotar a flor de piel. No sabía que se debía de estar tan cerca de los clientes cuando estás dando privados.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, quedando a unos centímetros lejos de las rodillas de Viktor.

—Así… ¿Así esta bien? —el sonrojo que Yuuri tenía en sus mejillas era adorable.

Aquel traje de esmoquin con medias y chaleco le hacía lucir tan hermoso que hasta parecía más joven de lo que normalmente aparentaba su edad.

Viktor quiso reír de nuevo por la inocencia de aquella carne a la que quería probar.

—¿Alguna vez has ido a un privado en America? —le preguntó coqueto el mayor.

Yuuri negó. Ni siquiera tenía el dinero suficiente para regresar a casa y quería que fuera a América a ver un privado. Le dolió en toda la pobreza.

—Ya veo —le sonrió—, veras, cuando una chica hace privados, normalmente se mantiene así de cerca del cliente.

Tomó a Yuuri por aquella regordeta cadera, y la acercó a su pecho con fiereza. Rozando ambos cuerpos y causando escalofríos en el par, Yuuri se sentía ciego por tanta cercanía, podía oler el caro perfume que Viktor estaba usando, podía sentir su respiración en su hombro. Las manos del peli plateado podían envolver su cintura con tanta facilidad que le parecía imposible que lo estuviera tocando.

—Entonces, a la próxima, mantente así de cerca, ¿quieres? —le susurró con coqueteo.

Era obvio que Viktor quería enloquecer los sentidos del asiático de cualquier manera posible. Porque se veía tan inocente y lleno de amor que sería bastante divertido corromper sus sentidos.

Imaginarse los gemidos de placer que daría al momento de por fin tenerlo postrado en su cama era su fantasía favorita y en la que pensaba a diario para que su pecho no duela cada vez que esté lejos del chico.

Porque eso era, ¿verdad? Un dolor de egoísmo al querer usar el juguete nuevo que tanto esperabas… necesitaba que le dijeran que era sólo eso.

—Escuché bien… Viktor.

* * *

**Hoy tuvimos Otayuri, Viktuuri y Emil x Michele**

**Bamoz vien**

** Fannynyanyan1912: Oremos por la salud de nuestro querido katsudon**


	8. Make me bleed

_**Make me bleed, I like it rough**_

.

.

.

El tema con Yuuri iba de maravilla si es que hablaban del baile que presenciaba cada día (menos sus días de descanso claro está).

Había logrado que los nervios se le quitasen de poco en poco. Era adorable verlo juguetear consigo mismo de forma cada vez más libre y traviesa cuando bailaba a comparación de sus tensos movimientos de la primera vez. El menor había adquirido la costumbre de comenzar a improvisar cada vez que Viktor lo veía y, honestamente, le gustaba más de esa manera.

Nikiforov pensó que era encantador, ya que, mientras jugueteaba y danzaba alrededor de la habitación, comenzaba a soltar risitas tiernas que ablandaban su frío corazón.

Yuuri había hecho caso a los consejos que Viktor le había dado, como el de bailar cada vez más cerca del otro, rozando ambos cuerpos y tocando en lo más profundo el corazón del mayor.

Aunque suene tonto, no sólo estaba acercándose a Viktor de manera física cuando bailaban, si no también de manera psicológica, si se puede decir así. Era casi espiritual y místico.

Tuvieron mucho más tiempo para poder conversar entre ellos como si se conocieran de siempre, riendo por algún comentario proveniente del contrario y compartiendo pensamientos y emociones.

Obviamente, sin decirse unas cuantas cosas.

Una de aquellas cosas que no se iban a decir era, claramente, el hecho de que uno de ellos es un despiadado mafioso y el otro fue secuestrado de su pueblo natal para terminar perdido en la inmensidad de un país desconocido.

Aún así, Yuuri siempre se veía algo distraído cada vez que estaba con el ruso. No sabía si eso era porque no se conocían mucho, pero después de una semana yendo a ver al chico, era obvio que se debían de tener un poco más de confianza.

¿Por qué será que Yuuri siempre se ve como si estuviera escondiéndole algo sumamente importante?, se preguntaba Viktor, a pesar de que no era el único que ocultaba cosas.

Viktor era la peor persona para cuestionar el esconder secretos de los demás cuando el estaba haciendo lo mismo. Era tonto si lo pensabas.

—¡Viktor! —escuchó que le gritaron, sacándolo cruelmente de su ensoñación sobre cierto japonés.

El peli plateado alzó la mirada de la ventana en donde estaba viendo fijamente sin ser consciente, mirando con ojos cansados a las personas a su alrededor. Entre ellas, estaba Christophe mirándolo con total preocupación.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el rubio a su compañero.

Después de que Viktor le haya dado un último vistazo a las personas dentro de la habitación, volvió su atención a Giacometti, y le sonrió en señal de que se encontraba bien.

—Bien, ¿en qué tema estaba consciente? —bromeó al mismo tiempo que se pasaba de largo del cómodo asiento y se sentaba en el escritorio de su gigante oficina.

Los demás no lo tomaron como una broma, pero sabían que el jefe quería dejar el ambiente suave para la junta.

—Leroy atacó el cuartel del lavado de dinero que tenemos en París —anunció el suizo con la voz más grave que pudo emitir para demostrar la seriedad del asunto.

Si la cabecilla de la Bratva no le daba la importancia merecida al asunto, él se haría cargo de ello.

Viktor frunció el ceño sin entender aquello, JJ nunca se había vuelto una amenaza contra ellos. El ruso conocía al canadiense, sabía que entre ellos no había nada malo; no se atacaban, no se hablaban mucho, pero no tenían motivos para hacerle algo así a sus negocios.

—¿JJ? —preguntó después de un tiempo analizando la expresión de las personas dentro de la habitación por si tal cosa fuera una broma de mal gusto—, ¿por qué haría algo así? —alzó una ceja en cuestión.

Los demás dentro de la sala hicieron sonidos de preocupación. Ellos tampoco sabían porque un casi aliado como JJ haría algo por el estilo.

Era imposible de creer.

—¿Están seguros que fue él? —el oji zarco se llevó una mano a su mentón en un gesto pensativo mientras dejaba caer su peso en la orilla del mueble.

—Sí, los trabajadores que sobrevivieron al ataque vieron el logo de Jean en sus chaquetas y en las balas que cayeron —esta vez habló Leo, mientras acariciaba con cariño el cabello castaño del chico que había traído a la reunión y que jugaba con sus manos para distraerse.

Todos ahí sabían que ambos eran amantes. Una relación que comenzó de una manera muy extraña, ya que Leo había comprado al joven en una venta de personas hace un poco más de un mes, sin embargo, se notaba el aprecio y respeto de ambas partes.

Viktor frunció el ceño.

No podía ser eso posible. Como había dicho antes JJ, nunca los traicionaría.

Se quedó unos momentos en silencio, miró a sus hombres a lo largo de la habitación. De verdad no quería creer que uno de sus aliados le estaba haciendo frente, pero aún así… no se dejaba caer en el colchón de la confianza.

—Le llamaré hoy en la noche, no quiero que esto sea un mal entendido —se levantó del "asiento"—. Es uno de nuestros mejores aliados, si hubo un problemas se los haré saber —y con eso, sentenció por hecha la reunión.

Los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos dentro del gran salón, tomando sus pertenencias y, con un leve asentir, despidiéndose de su jefe. Viktor los vigilaba.

Vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

No le gustaba desconfiar de las personas que eran lo más cercano que llegaría a considerar como sus amigos, pero tenía que hacerlo. Yakov le había enseñado más de una vez que no debía confiarse de nadie en este mundo tan oscuro en el que se metió.

Captó por el rabillo del ojo a Seung Gil a punto de salir de la habitación.

—Lee —le llamó el alto al coreano. El pelinegro volteo con aquella faceta de seriedad reconocida por sus compañeros de trabajo. Viktor trago saliva antes de preguntarle: — ¿Haz tenido contacto con JJ últimamente? —le preguntó.

Seung frunció el ceño casi con dolor. Se volteó completamente simplemente para ver la cara del ruso. Con una hilillo de voz le contestó.

—No —tragó saliva—... Está casado ¿recuerdas? No me involucres con ese idiota —gruñó antes de irse.

Sus palabras estaban llenas de dolor, llenas de odio.

Para nadie dentro de bratva le era un secreto que Seung Gil y JJ habían tenido algo más allá de compañerismo entre socios.

Justo antes de que la ceremonia de bodas de JJ se hiciera pública, se les veía a ambos bastante juntos en más de una ocasión. Ellos dos tenían algo, pero, lo que sea que haya sido, se perdió cuando JJ se casó con quien es su actual esposa y comparte una aparente sana y feliz relación.

Nadie sabía si había estado jugando con el coreano. Si de verdad amaba a su esposa o tal vez los amaba a ambos… a todos les pareció un golpe tan duro, que apoyaron a Seung incluso después de haber renunciado a la mafia de JJ y Viktor le dio asilo en bratva, reconociendo sus habilidades en lo que se dedicana.

O tal vez le dio asilo en bratva porque sabía que Seung no quería tener cerca de JJ, y era mejor alejarse de él, por lo menos hasta que su corazón se curase por completo.

El peli plateado miró de nuevo a la ventana, pensando en aquellos ojos castaños que tanto le hacían sonreír y en qué sería de él si dejase de verlos algún día.

Viktor ya no iba los jueves a las salidas entre colegas que tenían. Simplemente no le gustaba ver bailar a alguien que no fuera su Yuuri.

Le había agarrado tanto cariño a ese lindo asiático, que probablemente le esté comenzando a gustar.

Tal vez ya no para solo compartir una alocada noche de pasión e irse para no verlo nunca más. De cierta forma, ese hecho le alegraba, ya que esta vez no estaba siguiendo sus deseos carnales… seguía los deseos que su corazón le pedía.

Nunca creyó que su corazón anhelaría algo con tanta fuerza otra vez, pero, demonios, se sentía maravilloso volver a la vida.

* * *

El nuevo miró alrededor el local con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, como si estuviera impresionado de aquellas luces de colores que iluminaban la noche con alegría y un poco de erotismo.

Yuuri cada vez se preocupaba más por las personas que se adentraban al local. Este pequeño parecía menor de edad, ¿era normal que los chiquillos quisieran tener un trabajo de medio tiempo en un pole dance bar?

No pudo evitar sentir empatía, pues, al igual que Yuuri, el chico era japonés.

Por lo que logró escuchar de Phichit, se había transferido a su actual centro de estudios gracias a una beca, pero al quedarse sin dinero para pagar el material que su escuela no le ofrecía completamente decidió ir a la alternativa más dura que conocía.

Ir a un bar de strippers gay y trabajar ahí.

Así que ahí estaba, la verdad es que el chico se hallaba mucho más entusiasmado de lo que Yuuri había podido ver a alguien trabajando. Ahora Minami había tomado el puesto que Katsuki antes tenía de mesero.

Lo hacía bastante bien, Celestino le estaba ayudando a trabajar de manera eficiente y a Minami parecía gustarle el trabajo. No se veía quejarse o molestarse cuando le dijeron que los clientes probablemente se pasaran de listos con él mientras entregara las bebidas.

Yuuri jamás había podido hacer algo así a una edad tan corta como la de él.

Quiero decir, el chico tenía 17 rozando la mayoría de edad, justo la misma edad de Yurio. Era perturbador para Katsuki que dos personas menores de edad trabajaran con él en un bar para adultos en donde les bailan a hombres maduros.

Qué terrible.

Por lo menos Minami sólo repartía pedidos a las mesas.

Hablando de otros temas, Yurio se había mejorado desde que Yuuri le llevó las cosas para su pie.

Había comenzado a trabajar en el cabaret unos días después de haberse enterado que Viktor Nikiforov iba casi todos los días para ver los privados que Yuuri Katsuki le hacía.

Maldita sea, Yurio se sentía verdaderamente traicionado.

El hombre por el cual había estado teniendo un amor platónico ahora lo abandonaba por la nueva adquisición del cabaret.

Ahora se preguntaba, como hay un nuevo japonés en el cabaret, ¿abandonará a Yuuri para ir por el novato?

Puede que suene extraño, pero no parecía tan loco en la mente del rubio.

Como sea, Yuuri solamente se limitaba a su trabajo de supervisar lo que haría el japonés menor mientras estaba con los clientes de la tarde.

—Haces un buen trabajo —escuchó a Celestino hablar con Minami después de haber atendido a unos chicos—, aunque me gustaría ver cómo te desenvuelves en el uniforme —le sonrió de lado. El mayor le dio una mirada cálida al japonés, quien le sonreía de vuelta.

—Yuuri, ¿podrías ir a buscar por favor los uniformes que están arriba? — preguntó en un tono suave.

El oji castaño asintió con alegría.

Subió las escaleras que daban al lugar de vivienda de Yurio, aunque en ese piso también se encontraba un pequeño almacén en donde guardaban los vestuarios para las presentaciones y unos cuantos escritorios con espejos que les ayudaban a prepararse si es que se trataba de un gran show para los hombres de los jueves.

Cuando Yuuri subió la escalera hasta dar con el tercer piso, encontró a Yurio sentado en uno de esos escritorios, mirándose al espejo con el ceño fruncido.

Bueno, para nadie era raro que Yurio siempre tuviera el ceño fruncido, tal vez sólo lo estaba ensayando para ver de qué ángulo se veían mejor aquellas cejas enfurecidas. Yuuri no juzgaba a nadie, lo que sea de cada quien.

El castaño fue hasta donde se encontraba la caja de vestuarios, y comenzó a indagar en ella, ignorando la presencia del ruso en la sala.

Pero Yurio no pudo evitar ver al cerdo correr por detrás de él como si se tratara de un cobarde.

Estaba enfadado con ese hombre. No podía creer que había estado siendo la burla de ese estúpido cerdo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Yuuri sabía que le gustaba el jefe de la mafia, era muy obvio, pues siempre le coqueteaba después de terminar cada presentación.

—Oye Yurio, ¿sabes en qué caja están los uniformes para los meseros? No logro encontrarlos en esta —tomó la caja en la que estaba divagando, mas su buena actitud se esfumó cuando vio que aquel ceño fruncido iba dirigido a su persona.

Respiraba fuerte, como si alguien le hubiera arrebatado algo importante sin siquiera decirle o notificarle sobre el hecho.

Katsuki se preocupó por ello, pensó que le dolía de nuevo su pequeño pie.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó notablemente preocupado.

La sangre de Yurio hirvió apenas lo escuchó hablar con ese tono.

—¡No, maldita sea! ¡No me encuentro bien! —le gritó asustando a Yuuri en el proceso, lo había hecho pegar un pequeño brinco. El japonés pestañeó confundido.

—B-Bueno, si me dices t-tal vez pueda ayudar-

—¡No puedes ayudar en nada! ¿Entiendes? Solamente estorbas en mi camino —gruñó mientras sentía sus manos hacerse puños por la frustración acumulada.

El japonés se quedó en silenció sin saber qué decir o algo que mencionar por el momento para calmar la mala actitud del chico.

No sabía qué había hecho mal, no sabía si era todo su culpa pero… se sentía aterrado del comportamiento del joven ruso. Un chico a su edad no debería de estarse comportando de una manera tan explosiva y cargando con todo ese estrés que parecía estar conteniendo, no era sano.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas bailando para Viktor? —murmuró por lo bajo el rubio con un tono que lo hacía verse tan vulnerable.

Yuuri alzó la mirada y sus mejillas se llenaban de un notable color rojizo en vergüenza, sentía que su sangre se subía hasta su cabeza de golpe y lo mareó.

—Y-Yo —flaqueó un poco en sus palabras—... no sabía que era tan importante —sonrió apenado, desviando la mirada del arisco adolescente.

—¿No sabías si era importante? —se burló el rubio—. Idiota, eres un idiota —golpeó con fuerza el escritorio al lado de su cuerpo mientras lo veía con ojos sedientos por sangre— ¡Claro que es importante, maldito Katsuki, porque Viktor es mío! —ladró con todo el veneno del mundo. Incluso pudo sentir las vibraciones del grito del rubio bajo sus pies.

Estaba temblando, no se sentía así de nervioso ante una persona desde que lo secuestraron hace tres meses atrás.

—Y-Yo no sabía-

—¡Claro que lo sabías, cerdo inútil! —se acercó a su cuerpo— ¡¿Lo quieres apartar de mi lado?! ¡¿Te crees mejor que yo para estar con él, ah?! —le sonrió en ironía mientras dejaba escapar un poco de cinismo en sus palabras, inconscientemente sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse por el coraje.

—Yo no traté-

—¡Lo hiciste! —lo interrumpió de nuevo— ¡Lo hiciste, lo trataste de alejar de mí porque no puedes soportar que él se fije en alguien tan malditamente genial como yo! —a Yurio se le acababan los argumentos, pero como buen adolescente enojado, no cerraría su boca— Entonces, ¿cómo lo hiciste, ah? ¡¿De qué sucia manera te le vendiste a Viktor para comenzar a hacerle bailes privados?!

Katsuki se sentía confundido y comenzaba a irritarse de la forma despectiva en que era aludido por parte del chiquillo, no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, nunca se había sentido tan menospreciado por un chico menor que él… Pero Yuuri era mayor a fin de cuentas… sí, era mayor y eso debía recalcárselo en su cabeza millones de veces. Hubo muchas veces antes de tener aquellas citas con la psicóloga en las que dejaba que las personas lo pisotearan durante varios años, pero ya no era así. Este era Yuuri Katsuki de 23 años y merecía respeto.

Tomó aire llenando sus pulmones de valor mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido y le decía.

—Yo no me tuve que vender a él —le habló en un tono firme, asustando un poco al rubio de la sala—, Viktor fue quien preguntó por mis servicios alrededor de dos semanas —se alejó dos pasos del cuerpo del rubio —. No es mi culpa que no te haya buscado antes —le miró fijamente a los ojos.

A Yuuri le estaba gustando mucho Viktor, tanto que había perdido todo el nerviosismo cada vez que le bailaba. Incluso había comenzado a coquetear con tanta seguridad, jamás se había sentido tan bello en su sucia vida, pero el ruso de cabello platinado lo hacía sentirse confiado, a salvo y, aunque no lo quisiera admitir al principio, deseado.

Yurio se tensó por completo, sintiéndose más indignado que nunca en su vida.

"¡¿Este cerdo se atreve a hablarme de esa manera?!", se repetía una y mil veces en su cabeza y se abrazó a sí mismo, mostrando inseguridad.

Después sonrió con socarronería.

Este chiquillo se sentía muy bien cuando sabía que las personas no estaban al tanto de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y de alguna u otra manera… sabía que Yuuri no sabía la verdadera identidad de Viktor Nikiforov.

Viktor Nikiforov, el hombre que iba a heredar bratva, la mafia más poderosa de Rusia.

—Ya veo… ¿te sientes poderoso al ser la prostituta de Viktor, no? —le cuestionó mientras le sonreía. Comenzó a merodear por la silueta del japonés como si de un tigre acechando a su presa se tratase. Ocultando algo en sus ojos que el pelinegro no tenía idea— ¿Siquiera sabes quién es la persona para la que estás bailando?

La seguridad que construyó a su alrededor dejó el cuerpo de Katsuki justo como si Yurio hubiera demolido cada barrera con unas cuantas frases.

—¿Sabes de su pasado y a lo que se dedica… pequeño cerdo? —movió la cabeza juguetón.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó— ¡¿Lo sabes, Yuuri Katsuki?! ¡Porque si lo supieras, no estarías tan tranquilo, estoy seguro! —le gritó de nuevo, perdiendo el aire al final de su sentencia por la adrenalina que lo recorría.

—¡No lo sé, maldita sea, ¿podrías dejarme en paz?! —le gritó de vuelta con desesperación marcando cada silaba de aquellas palabras.

—¡No te voy a dejar en paz, porque a la persona a la que le bailas con tanta gracia, es Viktor Nikiforov, el jefe máximo de la mafia Rusa! —sonrió mientras le rebelaba la áspera verdad.

Katsuki volvió a fruncir su ceño.

Sonrió nervioso dejando salir una temblorosa risilla, podía sentir sus piernas flaquear.

¿Se estaba metiendo con un hombre de la mafia? Cuando no sabe si fue la misma mafia la que lo dejó en esa situación… lo cual sea lo más probable.

Las ganas de llorar y el miedo se apoderaron de su cuerpo entero, cuando Yurio supo eso, sonrió como si hubiera logrado el mejor cometido de toda su vida.

—¿Acaso creías que los jueves se reunía gente importante de negocios? —sonrió socarrón mientras seguía merodeando al japonés—, bueno, sí hacen negocios… con personas, dinero, drogas y un largo, largo etcétera —se plantó frente a Yuuri, disfrutando cómo su expresión cambiaba lentamente con cada pieza de información—… ¿Quieres seguir jugando al novio del asesino, Katsuki? —le susurró a la cara.

Al terminar su discurso, caminó hasta las escaleras con su típico caminar delicado como bailarina de ballet, dejando a Yuuri como una estatua… una estatua que reflejaba en sus facciones la mayor decepción que pudo atravesar su corazón y despedazarlo sin piedad.

* * *

**Jaja ola, yo shippeo intenso a Phichit con Seung Gil y a JJ con su novia salu2**

**Nos tardamos en subir este cap porque Yade no pasó el capítulo de las 3000 palabras y a mí se me había olvidado editarlo jiji Pero llegamos a la meta al final osi osi**

**zayuumo: ayyy, en serio tu review nos da años de vida, gracias por leer**


	9. I don't play around that often

**_I don't play around that often_**

.

.

.

Miraba con melancolía los coches pasar con rapidez en las concurridas calles que se dejaban ser apreciados por el gran ventanal que decoraba la habitación del apartamento.

Sujetó entre sus manos a la bola de pelos que hacía ruiditos de felicidad por las tiernas caricias que proporcionaba el azabache.

Había quedado como un idiota el día anterior que Yurio le había dicho la verdad sobre Viktor. ¿De verdad era tan idiota como para no haberse dado cuenta? Quiere decir, Yuuri sabía que el peli plateado siempre tenía unas pintas de hombre rico tan notables que parecía salido de una película de esas que a su hermana le gustaba ver.

Pensaba que era simplemente un gran empresario, que era una persona que había sufrido con años y años de esfuerzo para tener el dinero que tiene hoy… pero al parecer no.

La familia de Katsuki siempre fue bastante nerviosa al momento de hablar sobre las personas que estaban dedicadas a los casos de delincuencia.

Pero claro que sí, era japonés y allá el tema de la delincuencia era tan malditamente delicado que juzgaban a las personas con tatuajes a pesar de que sólo se lo han hecho con el simple hecho de experimentar con sus cuerpos y por simple estética.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto? Maldita sea. Las ganas de llorar le crearon un nudo en la garganta y cristalinas lágrimas inundaron sus pequeños ojos.

Le gustaba mucho Viktor, le encanta que siempre le vaya a ver y que lo conquiste con sólo verlo sonreír al momento de que le bailaba con pasos cada vez más atrevidos. Además, estamos hablando de Yuuri Katsuki, ¡el chico nervioso! Nunca antes se había sentido tan a gusto en la presencia de alguien que ahora se sentía como un tremendo tonto.

Dejó salir todos los sentimientos reprimidos que albergaba su corazón en sollozos que llamaron la atención de Phichit, quien practicaba una rutina de baile para su presentación del jueves en Eros.

Se acercó a donde estaba sentado con el ceño fruncido en evidente preocupación, intentando llamar la atención del japonés.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Yuuri? —preguntó nervioso el moreno, llamando la completa atención del japonés.

Cuando el pelinegro volteó, se secó con fuerza las lágrimas que antes habían hecho un lento recorrido desde sus mejillas hasta la barbilla. Gracias a la acción de Yuuri al girarse, el tailandés se pudo dar cuenta de que su amigo de verdad estaba llorando y no había sido su imaginación, sus ojos claramente rojos e hinchados lo habían delatado.

Sorbió un poco su nariz mientras la rascaba limpiando cualquier fluido, haciendo que se tornara en un color rojizo.

Le dio una sonrisa falsa al moreno, quien en seguida se preocupó más por él debido al gesto tan forzado.

—¿Estás bien? —repitió poniendo una mano en el hombro del asiático.

Yuuri iba a asentir, pero no lo hizo.

No lo hizo porque sentía que solamente se iba a engañar a él mismo, cuando en realidad, estaba guardando el dolor en su pecho.

No quería sentir este mal… así que lentamente negó con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Phichit lo abrazó de manera fraternal al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus largos dedos por sus oscuras hebras con lentitud, dejando a su pequeño amigo desahogarse por cualquier cosa que lo estuviera molestando y le causara tal sufrimiento.

Yuuri tomó el brazo de su amigo, envolviendo en un débil abrazo el delgado cuerpo que éste tenía, dejando llevar su tristeza a un nivel sano, que no lo molestaría en un futuro… en un futuro en donde se le enfrenta a Viktor.

—¿Te dijeron algo? —murmuró suave su amigo, preocupado de que le hayan molestado en el trabajo.

Conociendo a sus compañeros, lo más probable sea que Yurio lo haya irritado y acosado verbalmente, ya que ese chiquillo es todo un caso cuando se trata de básica interacción humana con gente nueva. Aunque Yuuri ya no es un completo extraño, pero aún así sabe que no le agrada.

Yuuri intentó sacar las palabras correctas para poder decirle lo que le había dicho el rubio ruso.

Tomó mucho aire, antes de decir: —¿Es verdad que Viktor es parte de la mafia? —preguntó con un hilo de voz gracias a la represión anterior del llanto en su garganta.

La sangre de Phichit se fue hasta sus pies. Su querido amigo se había enterado de lo que Celestino no quería que revelara ni descubriera, que en parte trabajaban para entretener a los hombres de la mafia.

Phichit bajó la mirada, obviamente sintiéndose culpable. Dio un pequeño suspiro y antes de que la pregunta fuera afirmada, el moreno levantó la cara con una sonrisa claramente apenada.

Las lágrimas en los ojos del japonés de nuevo no se hicieron en esperar, se sentía traicionado pero a la vez necesitaba apoyo emocional. Volvió a abrazar a su amigo con un poco de más fuerza en sus pequeños brazos y se dejó llevar por sus emociones por unos largos minutos.

Yuuri se había dado cuenta que desde que llegó a Rusia, se la pasaba llorando en cada momento… aunque olvídenlo, Yuuri siempre se deprimía por los malos ratos que pasaba, aunque fueran tan triviales como que no haya más de su comida favorita.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —sollozó después de largos minutos en llanto—, de verdad me gusta Viktor.

El moreno se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras escaparse de los labios de su ahora mejor amigo. ¿Le gustaba Viktor? Por Dios, ¡qué grata sorpresa!

En el fondo sabía que el japonés estaba dolido porque su príncipe dorado terminó siendo el villano ensangrentado de cualquier película de Disney.

Yuuri de verdad esperaba tener al hermoso de Viktor, que lo transformaría a él en otro príncipe para así vivir los dos en un brillante castillo y pasar el resto de sus días en completa felicidad.

Maldita sea, sí que le dolía.

—Bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada, Yuuri —le susurró el moreno—. No puedes cambiar el origen ni la familia de una persona —acarició sus cabellos oscuros.

Yuuri frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué eso tenía tanta verdad? Le gustaba Viktor aunque no hubiera estado tanto tiempo con él, mas estas últimas dos semanas que se la pasó a su lado fueron lindas y reconfortante tomando en cuenta todo por lo que había pasado.

Sentimientos llenos de amor dejaban fluir en el palpitar de su corazón, el cual lo hacía con orgullo. Como si estar vivo solamente para conocer a aquella persona que lo hacía sentir tan bien fuese su verdadera razón de existir.

—Además, me imagino que también causas algo en él ¿sabes? —el japonés dejó de sorber su nariz para comenzar a prestarle atención a su amigo—, digo, el hombre ya no se pasa por el local los jueves como antes —dejó salir una pequeña risita—. Solamente lo he visto los días en los que tú trabajas.

El japonés se levantó del regazo de su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

Analizó la situación.

¿Aquel precioso hombre no había aparecido los últimos jueves en su local como sus demás compañeros? ¿Es por él? ¿Por qué?

—¿En serio? —terminó preguntando, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del contrario.

—Muy en serio —alzó las cejas su amigo—, no ha ido desde que tú te dejaste de presentar, es como si no le importara ver a nadie más que a ti.

El pulso de su corazón se alteró, levantó la mirada y observó a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Le gustaba la idea en donde su amado Viktor lo elegía a él sobre todas las cosas. Ya sea en el baile o en su trabajo, aquel gesto le pareció especialmente dulce.

Sí, era un hombre de la mafia, y Yuuri tenía miedo.

Quería mucho a Viktor, y no quería dejar morir algo que ni siquiera comenzó por algo como su exageradamente alto estatus social.

Porque sí, aunque no lo crean, ser parte de la mafia se puede considerar un tipo de estatus social exageradamente alto, ya que no muchos logran estar en el puesto de Viktor y perdurar ahí por un largo tiempo.

Yuuri decidido que iba a hacer lo posible para acostumbrarse a su amado Viktor. Quería ser fuerte para intentar algo… aunque sabía que iba a sacrificar a su integridad.

* * *

Estaba en el trabajo, como de costumbre.

Esperando lentamente su muerte, porque se iba a enfrentar a Viktor.

Tenía puesto un bonito leotardo corto de color azul con detalles dorados, el cual parecía un traje de príncipe, pero en un sólo conjunto.

Se veía y se sentía lindo, aunque hubiera preferido usar su traje negro con pequeñas lentejuelas en vez de ese Se sentía extraño con ese vestuario.

Pero bueno, en lo único que podía pensar en estos momentos era en cómo iba a hacer para poder levantarse ante Viktor sin flaquear o desmayarse en el intento.

O peor, caer en sus encantos y no reclamarle nada al final.

Debía de ser fuerte, porque Yuuri había decidido que no se iba a quedar como un animalito asustado esperando a que el mismo Viktor le confesara las horribles cosas que ha hecho gracias a ser parte de tal atroz y despiadada profesión.

Aunque se sentía mal. Tal vez no era la culpa de Viktor el ser de esa manera, ya saben… de la mafia…

Sin embargo, eso no justifica el hecho de que ha cometido cosas que ni siquiera se quería imaginar, y Yuuri no podía evitar pensar que una persona que mataba por labor era extraña y daba miedo.

No le quería tener miedo a Viktor, al contrario, quería aprender a amarlo.

Demonios, lo quería amar como nunca hubiera amado a alguien, mas la personalidad nerviosa y su ansiedad no lo dejaban mandar todo "a la mierda" y quedarse con lo único bueno que podía ver de Viktor.

Si iba a amar a Viktor, era mejor confrontarlo con sus malos y buenos lados. Y Yuuri ya se había enamorado de sus lados buenos.

Ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba pensando en amar a Viktor cuando este hombre ni siquiera lo ve como algo serio.

Viktor y Yuuri no son nada.

Se metió a la cabina en dónde normalmente bailaba, esperando detrás de la pequeña plataforma la llegada del hombre que lo iba a destrozar en más de mil partes.

Aún no llegaba, era muy temprano para Viktor estar ahí tan temprano a la hora acordada.

Yuuri quería a Viktor, lo quería tanto, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a sus demonios.

Las ganas de llorar lo volvieron a invadir.

Le hizo sentir triste que ni siquiera hayan podido llegar a tener algo serio y duradero antes de que Yuuri se enterara de una vez de algo tan grave como lo era el grupo de la mafia que la que el ruso se encargaba. Le hizo sentir triste que ni siquiera hayan podido llegar a tener algo y todo se cae en pedazos.

Escuchó los zapatos del ruso sonar contra el piso mientras tarareaba una canción que él no conocía…

Limpió las pocas lágrimas que tenía en las comisuras de sus ojos, dio un largo respiro y salió de atrás de la plataforma con una pequeña sonrisa fingida.

Viktor se dio la vuelta para poder ver a su asiático, mientras dibujaba una adorable sonrisa en sus labios.

El peliplateado se caminó lentamente por la habitación y se sentó en el sofá, cruzando sus piernas con la elegancia y gracia que le caracterizaba.

—¿Has preparado algo para mí, cerdito? —preguntó con su atractiva grave voz que tanto derretía los sentidos del japonés.

—En realidad, preferiría improvisar —se encogió de hombros, sin mirar al contrario directo a los ojos.

No había preparado nada porque estaba bastante preocupado pensando en las palabras que Yurio le había echado en cara desde el inicio del fin de semana.

El ruso dejó escapar una coqueta sonrisa, que llegó a los oídos del asiático como un pecado, del que sabe no debe sentirse a gusto, ni mucho menos aliviado.

—Bien, dame todo lo que tengas, querido —se acomodó aquel chaleco que traía puesto.

Yuuri suspiró mientras que con el pequeño control que se colocaba en una de las paredes de la habitación ponía una canción buena para la ocasión.

Tomó un poco de valor cuando la música comenzó a sonar por las bocinas de la pequeña habitación y dejó que su cuerpo hablara por él.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas de un lado al otro, haciendo sobresalir su pecho con sensualidad. Se arrastró un poco en el pole que se encontraba en medio de la plataforma. Quería excitar a Viktor por primera vez, quería que el hombre sufriera por no poder tenerlo.

Así como él no obtuvo la completa sinceridad del peliplateado.

Aunque no podía hacer nada, ya que no es como si se hubieran conocido desde hace mucho… pero era obvio que los dos querían mucho más que una amistad.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, sacudiendo sus cortos cabellos. Se dejó llevar por la suave y retumbante música que llenaba los sentidos de ambos y los embriagaba con su ritmo.

Jazz sensual.

Caminó de poco en poco hasta donde se encontraba Viktor.

Colocó sus rodillas a cada extremo del cuerpo del ruso, moviendo sus caderas con un ligero vaivén apenas perceptible para terceros, pero deliciosamente atrevido para los ojos de Nikiforov.

Yuuri dejó rozar su pequeña nariz con la del ruso, acariciando su hombro con su mano derecha en el proceso.

Lo miró a los ojos con una mirada que transmitía mucho, esperando que el hombre dijera algo, que le demostrara algo con aquellos hermosos ojos azules que lo hagan querer luchar por lo que nunca tuvieron.

¿Era tan difícil de pedir?

¿Era complicado expresar un poco de su sinceridad?

Viktor, con una hermosa sonrisa gatuna, la cual atrapó a Yuuri por primera vez, le preguntó en un tono bastante coqueto:

—¿Por qué nunca me has dado tu número, Yuuri?

El asiático alzó las cejas, un poco confundido y completamente perdido de lo que decía el mayor.

Había planeado confrontar a Viktor, pero no había querido que fuera de una manera ruda. Sí, quería ser imponente y serio, pero sobre todo respetuoso.

¿Será que Viktor sabe que Yuuri se había enterado de todo?

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó en regreso el japonés retrocediendo de la posición que estaba con Viktor.

—Sí, quiero decir… en todo este tiempo, nunca te he pedido tu número pero… tú tampoco el mío —se rascó la nuca un poco avergonzado —. Normalmente cuando llevo mucho tiempo hablando con alguien nos damos nuestro número de teléfono, mas no es el mismo caso contigo… Yuuri —lo miró.

Aquellos ojos zarcos a los que tanto le quería sacar información, ahora parecen cavar en cada parte del cuerpo de Yuuri para ver lo que hay dentro de su corazón y de sus pensamientos.

Yuuri se bajó de aquel sofá, un poco nervioso.

La verdad se acercaba, al igual que la ruptura de una relación no iniciada.

—Yo no tengo un teléfono —confesó el pelinegro.

Viktor alzó sus cejas. —¿Qué? —lo miró como si el otro le estuviera contando la broma más tonta de la historia.

Yuuri suspiró.

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó de nuevo el mayor, un poco preocupado de que su asiático se haya alejado. Después dejó salir una pequeña carcajada—, ya veo, será que… ¿De esa manera funcionan los chinos? Creí que eran más modernos.

El japonés no pudo evitar alzar una ceja cuando escuchó cómo había sido llamado.

"¿Chino? Pero… soy japonés", pensó.

Ah… es verdad.

Viktor ni siquiera sabe la procedencia de Yuuri. No habían discutido eso y Yuuri creyó que era algo notorio y lo dio por sentado.

Nunca hablaron de eso, porque ahora que Katsuki lo pensaba, sí se estaba vendiendo ante Viktor.

Se vendía para obtener a cambio un poco de atención de un hombre guapo.

Cuando el peliplateado se dio cuenta de que la había cagado se levantó del sofá justo como lo hizo el bailarín. Lo tomó de los hombros e intentó hacerlo que se miraran a los ojos.

—¿No eres chino, cierto? —le preguntó—, perdón, soy realmente malo para distinguir razas —dejó salir una nerviosa risilla—. No es que me esté burlando de ti, mucho menos quiero que piensas que soy un racista-

—Yuuri Katsuki —lo interrumpió el menor.

El ruso se quedó un poco helado, sin saber que había dicho.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó en un tono nervioso, pero queriéndolo disimular en un tono amable.

—Yuuri Katsuki —repitió—. Soy japonés, vengo de la prefectura de Kyushu, más específico en Hasetsu —Viktor sintió una repentina necesidad de escuchar lo que tenía que decir—. Hace casi tres meses fui secuestrado y enviado a Rusia, para ser parte del mercado en el tráfico de personas.

La sangre del ruso se fue hasta sus pies de golpe y todo color abandonó su ya de por sí pálida cara, se le formó un nudo en el estómago sintiendo culpabilidad por eso que había escuchado de los labios de alguien tan puro y que merece ser protegido como Yuuri.

Ya que él hacía lo mismo.

—Mis secuestradores están ahora mismo en la cárcel, o bueno… es lo más probable —Viktor soltó de poco a poco los hombros del chico—. Cuando ellos fueron arrestados, los policías ni se dieron cuenta de las personas que estaban escondidas en el sótano… por eso huí de ahí —el ruso frunció el ceño en preocupación—. Corrí por dos horas, hasta que di con este lugar y muy apenas llegué a ver una cabina telefónica donde contacté a mis padres de los cuales había sido separado hace una semana —antes de haberse dado cuenta, las lágrimas ya corrían como río en movimiento, y mojaban el rostro del japonés con cada una que caía.

Se desahogó un poco mientras dejaba escapar uno que otro sollozo de dolor. Escondió sus labios en una mano para que el ruso no pudiera ver la horrible mueca de dolor que estaba haciendo.

—No tengo un teléfono, vivo con un compañero en su piso de soltero y muy apenas puedo contactar a mis padres mediante mi e-mail.

Dejó a Viktor estupefacto.

Viktor nunca se hubiera imaginado la hermosa cara de ese chico empapada y su voz en lloriqueos. Era lo que menos quería.

Pero por el lado de Yuuri, todo había tornado mal, ya que esta sesión terminó siendo de él y no de cómo había desenmascarado al ruso todo por su egoísmo de hablar de sus problemas, cuando claramente hay cosas más importantes.

—Viktor Nikiforov.

El japonés miró hacía arriba, sólo para presenciar la cara de seriedad del peli blanco. Se notaba que estaba temblando un poco.

—Tal vez para ti, el apellido Nikiforov no sea nada pero… para mí… es una gran carga en los hombros el llevar este apellido.

Yuuri abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido. Olvidando porqué estaba llorando… ¿Viktor se iba a descubrir solo?

—Mi apellido está sucio por la sangre de inocentes y otros no tanto, y si es escuchado aquí en rusia, probablemente muchas personas me miren con miedo. Cuando estaba en la escuela tuve que usar un apellido falso —sonrió avergonzado—. He vivido aprendiendo, pero lo que aprendo no me sirve nada más que para mi trabajo.

La tensión en los hombros de Yuuri se hizo presente.

—Yuuri Katsuki, mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov y… —lo miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa débil -casi avergonzada- al igual que el brillo que hace poco estaba en sus ojos— yo soy el jefe de la mafia rusa, conocida aquí como Bratva.

El japonés abrió los ojos de haberlo escuchado salir de los labios de él, intentando fingir sorpresa por la ya no tan nueva noticia.

—Soy un mafioso, cerdito…

* * *

**Estoy publicando esto mientras escucho musiquita de Luismi y rancheras, ajúa **

**Guest: Síii, Viktor no es inocente de nada, pero Yuuri hará que cambie (típica frase de pareja tóxica JAJAJA) Nos alegra mucho que te esté gustando el fic :3**

**Random review 3: Ya se viene lo chido wuuuwuuuuh **

**Gracias por leer a todos, baaiii**


	10. It's like a trigger

_**It's like a trigger, get me ready to ****shoot**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡¿Qué?! —soltó el moreno con la sorpresa plasmada en sus facciones—. ¡¿Te invitó a irte a vivir a su casa?! —se acercó a la cara del japonés, olvidando toda regla de espacio personal.

Yuuri estaba bastante avergonzado por lo que había pasado con Viktor hace dos días.

Y durante esos dos días, no pudo dejar de pensar en la propuesta que le hizo al peli plateado.

No podría olvidar lo nervioso que se veía el mayor al decirle aquellas palabras que marcarían una notable diferencia en su relación.

* * *

_Fingió estar impresionado mientras lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos._

_No sabía qué decir. Tal vez debía decir que ya sabía de quién se trataba, o tal vez seguir con el juego de que estaba bastante impresionado por el tema de su trabajo familiar._

_Pero algo que sí sabía, era que Viktor se estaba lamentando. Se estaba lamentando delante de él, como si fuera a la única persona que lo hubiera visto de esa manera, ¿tanto le gustaba?_

_Podía ver que el hombre tenía ganas de llorar, aunque no dejó caer ni una sola lágrima, pero ahí estaba él. Le acababa de confesar que era Viktor Nikiforov, y era el jefe de Bratva… Viktor, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que se caía por dentro. Se sintió avergonzado del trabajo familiar._

_No quería hacer sentir inseguro a Yuuri, porque aunque lo negase, estaba teniendo sentimientos más profundos por el chico._

_Maldita sea, se sentía como un idiota._

_—V-Viktor —le llamó el japonés, acercándose al cuerpo del mayor con un poco de nerviosismo— N-no tienes porqué-_

_—Sí —elevó la mirada para encarar a su querido bailarín—, tengo porqué sentirme mal, Yuuri —se acomodó el saco, intentando al mismo tiempo acomodar sus pensamientos—. He matado a muchas personas, he robado… maldita sea, soy peor que la basura —ahora que lo decía en voz alta, se sentía mucho peor._

_Hace años que no sentía tal vergüenza, quiso ocultarse de la fija mirada castaña que lo juzgaba en silencio._

_Pero por alguna razón, eso lo hizo sentir vivo._

_Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del más bajo. Quería moverse y consolar a Viktor, decirle que todo estaba bien, que no tenía de qué preocuparse._

_¿Cómo es que haces sentir mejor a un mafioso? Sabiendo que todo el mal que hizo es completamente cierto y no sacado de una novela barata._

_—Me siento de alguna manera culpable por lo que te pasó —confesó —, porque es algo que yo he hecho, Yuuri._

_—Viktor._

_Muy bien, aquí debía de haber una pausa. Porque algo curioso del secuestro de Katsuki, es que atraparon a los criminales… por venta de drogas y otras cosas, pero no por la trata de blancas._

_—Yuuri, perdóname —se inclinó a él, haciéndolo quedar de rodillas delante del japonés, confundiéndolo bastante —. De verdad, quiero ser mejor para ti, lo quiero._

_Aquellas palabras habían movido el corazoncito del japonés, sintiéndose bastante tocado por la situación._

_Yuuri no sabía qué hacer, nadie antes se le había inclinado y le comenzaba a dar ansias._

_Acarició con lentitud las brillantes y suaves hebras del Nikiforov que escondía su rostro en su abdomen, intentando que este se sintiera un poco mejor._

_—Viktor, no te culpes —susurró, por alguna razón, las lágrimas estaban golpeando sus ojos—. No lo puedes evitar, está en tu familia — pudo escuchar a Viktor lamentarse de nuevo, tal vez no lo formuló bien—… además ya atraparon a los que me secuestraron._

_Eso llamó la atención del ruso. Se levantó de la incómoda posición y lo miró con un peculiar brillo en su entrecerrados ojos, mientras tomaba las manos del menor con fuerza._

_—¿De verdad? —preguntó como si se tratara de un pequeño cachorro que había sido regañado—. Entonces no fue mi culpa —dejó escapar una débil sonrisita._

_—¿Por qué no sería tu culpa? —preguntó un poco enfadado el pelinegro._

_Sabía que no se debía enojar por el negocio de su familia, y, aún así, Viktor secuestraba a personas que no tenían la misma suerte que Yuuri y que probablemente eran vendidas para ser asesinadas a sangre fría o abusadas hasta la agonía, causándole repulsión y dando un paso atrás._

_—Mi gente no es tan estúpida como para dejar pistas —sonrió de lado._

_Miró las manos que tenía entre las suyas, mucho más pequeñas y bronceadas. Tenían un poco de carne de más en sus deditos, lo cual hacía ver sus manos bastante adorables._

_Sonrió de lado._

_—Yuuri —lo miró a la cara, con sus comisuras elevadas—, estoy bastante triste por lo que tuviste que pasar para llegar aquí —tomó las manos del más bajo, que estaban sudorosas, y depositó un beso en ellas como el galán que era—. Lamento mucho haberte decepcionado, y que tengas que ser un invitado en el departamento de tu amigo… por lo que ahora te pido lo siguiente._

_El hombre se acercó mucho más al cuerpo del castaño._

_—Viktor, ¿qué…?_

_—Por favor, deja de trabajar aquí y ven a vivir conmigo._

_Yuuri abrió los ojos sorprendido. En seguida, se quiso quitar del amarre del alto pero este no se lo permitió._

_—Yuuri, me gustas mucho, ¿bien? —confesó con timidez y viendo otro punto en la habitación, de pronto sintiéndose demasiado consciente de si—, no me gusta que la persona que me gusta esté trabajando aquí y además teniendo que compartir un pequeño departamento con tu amigo —volvió a verlo y le sonrió de lado, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza—. Por favor, déjame hacerte este favor, Yuuri._

_El japonés sintió sus nervios hacerse cada vez más presentes, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar cuando los dedos del mayor recorrían con lentitud el dorso de su mano._

_—Y-Yo de verdad necesito el empleo —sonrió nervioso aún sin mirar al más alto._

_—Yo puedo darte un empleo —el japonés lo miró asustado—. ¡No pienses mal! —se alteró—, simplemente… quédate conmigo…_

* * *

Phichit volvió a sonreír como si se tratara de su historia de amor o tal vez de una novela asiática de romance con protagonistas melosos, sonriendo y pataleando mientras su mejillas se tornaban de un adorable rosado.

Tomó una almohada y la pegó a su pecho, mientras volvía a patalear.

—¡El papucho de Viktor quiere que vayas a vivir con él! —volvió a aludir con total fanatismo ante la situación de su amigo—. ¿Vas a aceptar, cierto? —le preguntó con seriedad ante la cara de duda total que mostraba su amigo—. ¡Deberías aceptar!

—No estoy del todo seguro —respondió con un poco de incomodidad el japonés—. Sí me pareció bastante tierno, pero — se acercó a él—... es un mafioso —susurró—, no me quiero meter en problemas porque estoy viviendo en la casa de un mafioso.

El moreno se quedó pensando por unos momentos. Tomó los hombros del japonés, y le sonrió con total seguridad.

—Yuuri, te está ofreciendo una vida de lujos. ¡Le gustas a un hombre que se pudre en riquezas! No puedes desperdiciar eso —le confesó con aquella encantadora sonrisa, se veía que estaba súper feliz por su amigo.

Yuuri quitó las manos del moreno de sus hombros con una mirada decaída. Estaba pensando en que tenía suerte porque un hombre tan hermoso como Viktor se había fijado en alguien tan simple como él… sí, tenía suerte.

—Sí, pero, ¿a qué costo? —tomó a uno de los tantos cuyos que tenía su amigo, y comenzó a acariciarlo, se había acostumbrado a hacerlo cuando se sentía ansioso—. Tarde o temprano va a querer algo a cambio… o lo van a atrapar y yo — miró a su amigo un poco decepcionado —... Me gusta mucho Viktor, pero quiero que lo nuestro sea lindo y sincero.

—Puede ser lindo y sincero, Yuuri —le abrazó el moreno, pasando su brazo por el cuello con calidez —, si fue él quien te confesó ser mafioso antes de que le dijeras algo, significa que también quiere tener algo bueno contigo.

El pelinegro dejó de acariciar al pequeño animal. Soltó un suspiro agotado, mientras su amigo le sobaba el hombro con su mano, dándole un poco de ánimos.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió su plática, llamando la atención de ambos chicos quienes estaban sentados en el sillón.

Volvió el sonido del timbre con más insistencia, que alteró de nuevo a ambos chicos. El moreno le dio una mirada de calma al japonés a la par que se levantaba para dirigirse a la puerta.

Al abrirla, el moreno no pudo creer que el mismo rey de Roma estaba ahí, parado en la puerta de su departamento, con una cara de angustia y una respiración fuerte.

—V-V-Vi-Vi-Vik-

—¡Vine por Yuuri! —aludió cual niño pequeño y se adentró al departamento del tailandés sin invitación.

Phichit no entendió nada, estaba quedando como un loco delante de él.

Observó a las otras dos personas que estaban esperando detrás del ruso anteriormente, ambos tenían un gesto serio plasmado y que comenzaba a incomodarlo, uno de ellos era muy blanco con facciones asiáticas que Phichit halló atractivo y otro era simplemente muy moreno, aunque no tanto como él y apostaba su salario mensual a que lo había visto antes.

Yuuri, por otro lado, se sintió inquieto al ver cómo entraba un conocido ruso por el pasillo de la puerta de entrada con todo el descaro del mundo. Éste no se lo podía creer.

Al principio creyó que era una simple alucinación, mas al verlo correr hacia él sabía que se trataba de la mismísima realidad.

—¡Yuuri! —se lanzó hacia los brazos del oriental, quien por acto reflejo los extendió y atrapó al otro.

El ruso pesaba bastante, se sentía intimidado de repente. La sangre de su cuerpo había comenzado a bombear con rapidez, haciéndolo sentir temblores por muchas partes de su cuerpo.

El sentir los fuertes brazos del ruso rodear con tal necesidad por afecto su cuerpo le hacían temblar y un rubor prominente surcar sus mejillas.

Definitivamente, y por alguna razón, el plan "No parecer desesperado delante de Viktor a pesar de que quiero que me abrace hasta que me de claustrofobia" había sido un total éxito.

Y ni siquiera sabía cómo es que lo consiguió.

Ahí estaba él. Viktor sí lo estaba abrazando. Sí le estaba dando claustrofobia y no se vio como un desesperado (gracias al cielo).

—V-Viktor, cálmate —acarició los cabellos blancos del ruso con un notorio nerviosismo—. ¿Quieres tomar agua, comer algo? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa ansiosa.

Vio a los otros tres chicos venir del mismo pasillo del recibidor, éste abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

Había visto a aquel moreno de cabello punk en "Eros", sin embargo, no había visto nunca al chico que tenía facciones orientales.

Es extraño…

—¡No quiero nada de eso! —aludió cual niño pequeño—, te quiero a ti, Yuuri —una horda de emociones se mezcló en el estómago del japonés, haciéndolo lucir mareado—. Si no te mudas conmigo no quiero nada.

—Viktor —le llamó suave.

—¡Si no te mudas conmigo no voy a comer nunca! —soltó con firmeza, sorprendiendo al oriental.

¿Qué le pasaba? Parecía un infante en medio de una rabieta, jamás había visto al guapísimo Viktor Nikiforov actuar de una manera tan infantil y tonta… aunque le parecía tierna.

Decir que no iba a comer nunca hasta que Yuuri se mudara con él era digno de un niño de seis años y, de alguna manera, le pareció adorable en vez de molesto.

—Viktor, no puedo hacer eso —le susurró de nuevo con suavidad —. Le debo mucho a Phichit por dejarme estar en su casa, y no quiero deberte nada porque me permites quedarme en la tuya —volvió a acariciar sus cabellos.

—No quiero que me pagues nada, yo le puedo pagar todos los gastos a Phichit sin problema.

Eso en seguida impresionó al pelinegro.

—¡Viktor!

El mayor lo miró a los ojos decidido, mas siendo delatado por su mueca de preocupación ante el rechazo.

El trío de personas de más en la sala jamás habían visto a Viktor comportarse de una manera tan extraña, ni siquiera lo hubieran imaginado.

Nunca hubieran imaginado al jefe de la mafia rusa comportándose tan caprichoso cuando no obtenía lo que quería.

Era como ver a Hitler haciendo un berrinche porque no tenía suficiente gas letal. Un escalofrío los recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—Yuuri, te lo pido, estoy en deuda contigo —lo tomó de las manos mientras le veía directamente a los ojos—. Tal vez no fue mi gente la que te secuestró, pero yo estoy en ese negocio y me siento culpable —confesó con un peculiar brillo en los ojos.

El japonés buscó con los ojos un poco preocupado por la situación a su amigo tailandés, quien le sonrió mientras asentía contento y juntaba sus manos de la emoción.

Volteó en seguida a la gente que acompañó a Viktor, el oriental asintió tranquilo, mientras el otro elevaba el pulgar en aprobación con una cara de seriedad.

Miró las pálidas manos refugiarse entre las suyas con calidez.

Le gustaba mucho, de verdad le gustaba, pero salir con él iba a ser un problema.

¿Viktor valía la pena para arriesgar su vida y su libertad?

Acarició las manos ajenas con ternura, sintiendo cada parte de ésta con las yemas de sus dedos.

"_Es suave… y cálido_" pensó mientras las tomaba.

Sonrió con lentitud.

—No quiero ser una carga —le miró a los ojos aunque se le dificultara—... así que cuida de mí y permíteme ayudarte en lo que sea.

* * *

Otro día de trabajo, otro día de paga y otra jornada de cansancio.

Yurio estaba contando los billetes que ahorraba para poder por lo menos conseguir un bonito departamento cerca del local, odiaba pedirle las cosas a Celestino.

Pero bueno, había estado viviendo en ese lugar por mucho tiempo, le debía bastante al mayor, y no quería llegar a tener el título de deudor.

Sonrió de lado.

Con un poco más de dinero podría conseguir un pequeño departamento y el primer mes de renta si encuentra uno barato.

No le gustaría ser un estorbo.

Ahora que piensa de estorbos, no había visto al cerdo desde hace unas semanas.¿Será que decidió renunciar para no tener que verle la cara a Viktor?

Sonrió de lado solamente por ese pensamiento. De repente le dio curiosidad el estado del japonés.

¿Tan jodido quedó después de que le dijo aquello? Vaya, Yurio sí que tiene talento haciendo sentir mal a la gente, y tal vez debería seguir haciendo eso.

Dejó de lado sus ahorros y se levantó de la cama para salir de su habitación.

Bajó las escaleras hasta dar con el primer piso del local, en donde aún acomodaban mesas algunos empleados.

Sonrió mucho más feliz al no ver al maldito cerdo por ningún lado.

Bailó con alegría girando y saltando por las mesas hasta encontrarse con la oficina de Celestino ganándose algunas miradas curiosas y divertidas de sus compañeros en el proceso, abrió de par en par la puerta como si se tratara de su propia casa, encontrando al dueño del local con comida en la boca. Lo sorprendió.

El moreno tosió un poco por la sorpresa, mientras que Yurio sonreía satisfecho por lo ocurrido.

—¿Yurio? ¿Y eso que vienes a verme? —preguntó realmente confundido el moreno.

El más bajo sonrió inocente, paseando su vista por todo el cuarto, como si fuera inspector de limpieza.

—He notado que cierta presencia molesta ya no está aquí —canturreó a la vez que dejaba sus manos detrás de la espalda, y se encaminaba por el escritorio del mayor.

—¿Phichit? —preguntó confundido Celestino mientras daba otra mordida a su sándwich que compró a promoción en el subway.

El rubio alzó una ceja molesto. Detuvo su andar y miró al dueño expectante.

—No —contestó al final. Volvió a sonreír—, hablaba del cerdo.

El moreno volteó a ver al más joven, sorprendido de que estuviera tan feliz por la falta de un bailarín.

—¿Sabes qué pasó con él? No lo veo desde hace mucho —continuó con una sonrisa de lado.

El mayor dejó de lado su sándwich para ver al rubio con una expresión más seria. Tragó saliva mientras se removía incómodo en la silla.

—Él renunció hace una semana… —respondió con un tono decaído.

La felicidad invadió el cuerpo del más joven. Alzó los brazos en son de triunfo.

Lo sabía, maldita sea, lo sabía. Yurio, siempre gana, no importa lo que sea, él siempre iba a ganar.

Tuvo una pequeña plática amena con el más alto acerca de su rutina y su herida, hasta que se fue de la oficina de éste. Estaba feliz, se había librado por fin de una persona desagradable, y le encantaba eso.

Apartó el sentimiento de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento en lo profundo de su ser antes de que lo carcomiera y arruinara su ánimo. Con el ceño fruncido sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y suspiró.

Le hacía sentir como todo un triunfador, como si todo por lo que había luchado apenas cobraba sentido.

Pero todo tomó un poco más de color cuando vio al kazajo pasar por la puerta del local.

Sonrió de nuevo.

Desde aquella plática tan extrañamente agradable, ellos dos habían compartido mucho más tiempo juntos.

Se veían de vez en cuando para volver a conversar de trivialidades, y hasta hace poco se habían intercambiado sus números de teléfono, así que no era extraño que de repente Otabek estuviera esperando por ver a Yurio.

Otabek se había vuelto algo así como su mejor amigo.

—¡Hey! —saltó con alegría cerca del alto.

Altin se impresionó bastante con ver el buen humor del ruso, ya que nunca estaba tan alegre como para saltar como un gato y saludar con tal sonrisa brillante.

—¿Por qué tan feliz? —se burló de él, a pesar de que se sentía aliviado de que el ruso estuviera sonriendo tan abiertamente.

—Nada —fingió con un encogimiento de hombros, moviéndose como quien quiere hacerse el interesante.

Otabek podía jurar que había un rastro de rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿En serio? —se volvió a burlar—, ¿a quién mataste? —sonrió.

El rubio dejó escapar una pequeña risita que removió el corazón del más alto.

—Mejor dicho, me liberé de una peste —le miró con aquella adorable y encantadora sonrisa—. Más bien un cerdo —un suspiro alegre escapó de sus labios—, ah, parece que todo será mucho mejor ahora.

El kazajo no pudo evitar alzar una ceja al notar la felicidad con la que mencionaba a un cerdo, y de cómo se había librado de él.

Pensó un poco con más detenimiento, frunciendo sus labios en el proceso, haciéndolo lucir tierno a los ojos de Plisetsky.

Alzó ligeramente las cejas cuando supo la respuesta.

—Ah, ¿hablas de Katsuki? —preguntó en un tono neutro.

Yurio dejó escapar un sonido de asco al escuchar ese apellido. Ese apellido no le había traído más que tragedias.

—¿Te libraste de él? —preguntó de nuevo— ¿Es porque ya no trabaja aquí?

El ruso frunció el ceño confundido con la información que tenía el alto sobre el japonés. Lo miró de manera acusatoria.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Nunca te lo dije —le miró el rubio entrecerrando sus ojos con un tono de sospecha.

—Ah, es que se acaba de mudar a la casa del jefe Nikiforov —informó con su típica voz neutra—, tuve que acompañar al jefe a que le pidiera eso al lugar donde vivía, jamás vi a Viktor siendo tan insistente con algo.

El corazón del bajo se detuvo.

Había estado feliz por nada, feliz porque el maldito cerdo se había ido… cuando en realidad sólo le estaba yendo mejor al cerdo cada vez más, mientras él se pudría en su suerte de mierda.

Se sentía ridículo ahora, pasó una mano por sus cabellos dorados con frustración y arrugó la nariz como solía hacer. Luchó con las ganas de soltar las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse.

Sin querer dejó escapar un sollozo.

—¿Yura?

Llevó sus manos hasta su rostro para limpiar las rebeldes lágrimas que empezaban a caer por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su barbilla.

¿Por qué todo lo malo le pasaba a él? ¿Debería de normalizar de una vez la maldita mala suerte que tiene? ¡Estaba harto de vivir de terceras personas! Ser la sombra de todos y no destacar en nada…

¿De verdad iba a terminar como un puto bailarín en un local para ebrios? Mientras que uno que no ha trabajado duro lo tiene todo.

Es injusto.

—Yura, puedes confiar en mí y lo sabes —le tomó los hombros alzando la mirada del rubio—. Yo puedo ayudarte, claro, si esta en mis manos —secó una lágrima pasando por su pálida mejilla—, pero no me gusta verte llorar.

Posó su vista en el kazajo delante de él.

Otabek era tan bueno con él, era su único amigo de verdad, y estaba agradecido por ello. Es lo único bueno que Viktor Nikiforov había traído a su vida…

Un momento.

¿Viktor Nikiforov?

Pero qué estúpido. Claro, Beka es el guardaespaldas de Viktor Nikiforov…

"_O sea que sí tengo algo para poder llegar hasta Viktor_" se dijo mentalmente mientras veía la cara de preocupación del kazajo.

Un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

* * *

**Odiame pero no me dejes dijo el viktor**

**Haru: Aquí está el siguiente, esperamos te siga gustando el fic y gracias por tu review, tkm**

**Yade y yo nos tomamos nuestras vacaciones de semana santa con el fic y cada quien se puso a echar flojera por su lado, pero hemos regresadooo**

**Baibaiii**


	11. Into none of the above

_**Into none of the above**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se sintió un poco extraño cuando al salir del departamento de Phichit, una limusina negra y bien cuidada los esperaba en la parte baja del edificio para llevarlo a lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

No, más bien, estaba demasiado sorprendido que casi se desmayaba en los brazos del ruso, pero por alguna razón, no lo hizo. Se dio una palmada mental en la espalda por eso.

Ya llevaban un poco más de quince minutos en el elegante vehículo y Yuuri no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de presionar todos los botones dentro del auto, mientras Viktor lo veía con una sonrisa encantadora, ya que en sus pensamientos, parecía un cachorro sin correa.

El auto tenía dulces, estéreo y hasta una televisión dentro, ¡Yuuri se sentía en un paseo de visitando a las estrellas!

Viktor tomó la mano del menor con cuidado, notando como estas estaban un poco sudadas gracias al nerviosismo. Volvió a sonreír, eso de alguna manera le pareció adorable.

—Oye, Yuuri —le llamó en un tono suave.

El japonés enseguida lo vio con ojos pelados, haciendo un asentimiento de que le estaba prestando atención. Viktor no podía pensar en qué tan adorable era este chico.

Se sentía mal ya que tuvo que decirle al japonés que renunciara a su trabajo.

Lo miró a los ojos. Se acercó más al cuerpo del japonés, haciéndolo sentir un poco más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

—Me gustas mucho —declaró en voz grave, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera toda la espalda de Katsuki.

Bajó la mirada nervioso por la repentina declaración. En Japón no era muy normal que las parejas demostraran afecto con tanta libertad, y además de eso, él nunca había tenido una pareja.

Había tenido pequeños amores platónicos, pero jamás había tenido una pareja de verdad.

Con una sonrisa temblorosa y un rojo tintando sus mejillas, contestó:— T-Tú también me gustas mucho —respondió en un susurro apenas audible.

El helado corazón del ruso se removió en su pecho con alegría.

Amaba aquella faceta tan tímida y linda del chico, aunque debían de trabajar en eso.

Le gustaba mucho, pero no es bueno vivir con nerviosismo ante todo, a pesar de que le parezca tierno al ruso, no es sano para el japonés, y eso lo entendía.

Se acercó mucho más al cuerpo del más bajo, intimidándolo de nuevo, haciendo que este se pegara más a la puerta del coche, literalmente, acorralándolo contra esta.

Colocó una mano en la mejilla de éste, mientras seguía mirándolo con una seriedad inquebrantable. Sus ojos recorriendo con lentitud su rostro y su expresión severe hicieron que le pareciera tan apuesto en ese momento, más de lo usual.

Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, mientras tomaba la mano del otro en lentitud. Viktor se iba acercando a su rostro, lo cual hacía acelerar el corazón del japonés.

"_¿Me va a besar? Me quiere besar ¿no? Puede que me bese, quiero que me bese_".

Sus respiraciones chocaban, podía escuchar el acelerado palpitar del peliblanco sincronizando con el propio en una melodía errática, podía sentirlo moverse un poco nervioso y con duda hacia sí, esperando alguna señal de aprobación del contrario.

Sonrió de lado, quería besarlo.

Al principio se quería negar pero, ¿para qué se hace el tonto? Si al final nuestro corazón es el que nos pide las acciones con más fuerza.

Tomó la mano del mayor, dando su consentimiento de que estaba bien si quería besarlo.

Ambas narices chocaron y sus corazones se estaban alocando con cada milímetro menos entre sus labios.

Pero ese beso nunca llegó, ya que Otabek había abierto la puerta en la que estaba recargada el japonés, haciéndolo caer de espaldas detrás del coche.

—¡Yuuri! —aludió preocupado el peliblanco al ver cómo el japonés estaba en el piso—. ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¡Otabek, ¿No podrías tener más maldito cuidado?! —regañó al kazajo mientras se baja de la limusina y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

El japonés se tocó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, ya que se había golpeado y comenzaba a sentir ardor en ella, pero el dolor pasó a segundo lugar con la increíble vista delante de él.

Era una agradable vivienda de dos pisos, y sus paredes parecían ser de una fuerte piedra color crema… pero el maldito terreno de la casa de Viktor, era del maldito tamaño de un maldito campo de béisbol. Maldito todo.

Podía asegurar que aquella casa estaba mucho más grande que la pista de patinaje a la que iba o el campus de su universidad.

El ruso no había soltado su mano en ningún momento mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. Miró cómo el japonés no se esforzaba en ocultar su impresión ante la mansión, y eso le hizo sonreír.

Tomó con firmeza la mano de Yuuri, mientras lo encaminaba hasta la puerta de entrada (exageradamente grande, en opinión de Yuuri). Katsuki no se quedó para nada decepcionado con el interior del lugar.

Las paredes eran de mármol, con retratos de seguramente familiares del alto. Habían grandes ventanales en la parte de la sala que daban hacia el jardín, y justo delante de la puerta unas gigantes escaleras de caracol que daban al segundo piso.

¿Están seguros de que esto no se trata de un tipo de hotel lujoso?

—Sé que es pequeño a como te lo imaginabas, pero vivo solo y no necesito tanto espacio —habló el ruso. Yuuri lo miró con una mueca de "Esta casa es más grande que mis sueños, cállate"—. Ponte cómodo —le sonrió.

Otabek no había batallado en llevar las cosas del japonés fuera del auto, ya que solamente era una mochila con muy pocas pertenencias.

Yuuri se paseó un poco incómodo en la sala del ruso, dejando que sus sudorosas manos rozaran por encima de los muebles con lentitud, sonriendo un poco al ver lo lindo que estos se veían.

Nunca creyó que se iba a acercar a algún lugar de tantos lujos, se sintió como un niño en navidad.

Había una pantalla en aquella sala seguramente más grande que su mesa del comedor.

Sintió un peso empujarlo y hacerlo caer de nuevo hasta el piso. De la nada sintió algo húmedo recorrer su mejilla en urgencia de atención.

Yuuri al intentar tomar a aquella cosa que lo empujó, se dio cuenta de que era bastante peludo y además suave.

Abrió los ojos para ver al causante de su caída, y se sorprendió bastante al ver a un can de la misma raza que el suyo en casa, pero notablemente más grande.

—¿V-Vicchan? —preguntó confundido mientras veía a aquel hermoso perro encima de él.

—¡Makkachin! No seas grosero, jovencito —escuchó la voz de Viktor provenir de la entrada de la sala con un enojo fingido.

Se sentó en el piso de manera más propia para mirar al cachorro delante de él, quien volvió a lamer su mejilla con entusiasmo en necesidad de que le acaricie.

Y así lo hizo, Yuuri acarició la cabeza del can con alegría, justo como lo hacía con su cachorro cuando llegaba de las clases de ballet…

Vicchan.

Minako y sus clases de ballet.

Es verdad, habían pasado cuatro meses desde que estaba fuera de casa. Cuatro meses sin ver a su familia ni a su adorado perro.

Los ojos comenzaron a escocerle a la par que le dedicaba una débil mueca al animal en un intento de sonreír. Abrazó a aquel caniche sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Yuuri? —volvió a escuchar la voz del Nikiforov, había olvidado que estaba ahí—, ¿estás bien?

Katsuki dejó escapar un jadeo sorprendido por sus inconscientes acciones. Se separó del can mientras le daba una sonrisa. El perro se escondió entre las piernas del pelinegro y se acostó boca arriba, esperando y pidiendo caricias con la mirada.

—Viktor —el nombrado se acercó con cautela. El ruso sintió su corazón romperse cuando vio aquellos ojitos llenos de tristeza—, extraño mucho a mi familia — Viktor se sentó con él en el piso y frotó la barriga de Makkachin, llamando la atención del can—. Tengo un cachorro como éste en casa, y era mi mejor amigo —miró al perro del mayor con nostalgia.

El ruso formó sus labios en un línea, sintiendo empatía por la situación del japonés.

Yuuri lo miró con ojos suplicantes, le iba a pedir algo, Viktor estaba bastante seguro de qué le iba a pedir algo.

—¿P-puedo usar tu teléfono? —preguntó nervioso el japonés sorprendiendo al ruso.

Pensó que le iba a pedir algo así como, no sé, un vuelo de primera clase a japón, o tal vez un jet para que se vaya por su cuenta… aunque bueno, la cabeza de Viktor ha estado jodida gracias a su trabajo.

—C-Claro.

* * *

El sonido del teléfono hacía que su corazón retumbara en su pecho con ansia.

Viktor le había prestado el teléfono de su habitación para que pudiera tener un poco de privacidad con la llamada.

Era tan gentil a pesar de su profesión.

No había podido llamar a sus padres porque no tenía ningún teléfono, la cabina telefónica ya no era una opción, y gracias a que había estado trabajando para conseguir el dinero y volver, no había tenido tiempo para pedirle a Celestino el teléfono de su oficina.

Había mandado pequeños correos que muy apenas eran contestados, pero no era lo mismo.

Quería escuchar su voz.

—_Aguas termales Yu-topia. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_ —la voz neutral de su hermana se escuchó por el otro lado de la línea.

Sonrió con alegría dejando escapar la respiración que no sabía llevaba conteniendo desde hace rato.

—Mari —susurró—. Mari… hola.

Hubo un silencio la línea, supo que su hermana estaba en shock e impresionada.

—_¿Yuuri?_ —preguntó—_. Hermanito ¿eres tú?_ —su usal voz antipática volviéndose temblorosa.

Sonrió de nuevo mirando hacia distintos lados de la habitación intentando contener sus lágrimas. —Sí, boba, soy yo.

Un escándalo se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, emocionando al japonés, moviéndose feliz en la cama.

—_¡Yuuri, cariño!_ —aludió su querida madre desde el otro lado de la línea—. _¿Te encuentras bien? Hemos tratado de hablar con las autoridades de aquí, pero no parecen querer cooperar. Te extrañamos mucho._

El japonés asintió a pesar de que su madre no lo estuviera viendo.

—Estoy bien, mami —jugó con la tela del cobertor debajo de él—. No se preocupen, me estoy quedando en la casa de un amigo mientras junto el dinero para volver —sonrió de nuevo—… aunque tal vez no sea mi amigo por mucho.

—_¿Eh? Querido, ¿a qué te refieres?_ —le llamó su madre preocupada—_, ¿te va a echar?_ —preguntó nerviosa.

El japonés volvió a negar, sintiendo sus mejillas rosadas por haber soñado despierto con la idea de Viktor siendo su novio. Mimándolo en cualquier ocasión y compartiendo besos traviesos a cualquier momento. Sus propios pensamientos lo avergonzaban.

—No, no, para nada, solamente… pensaba —se puso nervioso—. Como sea, intentaré hacer lo que pueda para regresar, o por lo menos conseguir un teléfono y llamar más seguido —dejó saber—. Quiero volver a verlos —susurró mostrando una sonrisa.

—_Oh, cariño, nosotros también queremos volver a verte, me aseguraré de tener un plato de katsudon para tu regreso_ —escuchó a su madre con un tono amable, que le llegó a ablandar el corazón—_, pero ¿estás seguro de que estás bien? Te escucho agitado_ —preguntó la señora nerviosa.

—Mamá, estoy bien, de verdad —se removió en su asiento feliz de estar hablando con su madre—. Viktor se está portando súper amable conmigo.

—_¿Viktor?_ —preguntó curiosa por el desconocido hombre.

—Es el chico con el que me estoy alojando —tenía tanto que contarle a su madre, y una de esas cosas era el chico del cual se estaba enamorando… a pesar de hacer cosas horribles. Pero no podía decirles eso a su familia por teléfono y a millas de lejanía, su madre tendría un ataque nervioso—, como sea, mamá, me tengo que ir —dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

—_Por supuesto, querido, por favor intenta llamarnos más seguido._

—Claro que sí, mami…

Colgó.

Dejó el aparato de donde lo tomó y pasó suavemente una mano por sus oscuras hebras, dirigiendo una sonrisa a la nada.

Estaba feliz de que su familia se siguiera preocupando por él a pesar de tener meses de no verse y días de no hablarles. Por un momento creyó que iba a ser olvidado por las personas que más quería y anhelaba ver.

Pero estaba muy equivocado.

El sonido de la puerta le llamó la atención, y enseguida saltó un brinquito de sorpresa. Lo primero que vio fue a Makkachin yendo hasta su dirección con su aparentemente típica energía y detrás de él a Viktor, quien le daba una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad.

¿Cómo es que le podía gustar alguien como Viktor a pesar de no saber más sobre él?

Los pensamientos dentro de su mente eran todo un enigma.

El peliblanco se sentó al lado de él con aquella misma expresión.

—¿Lograste hablar con ellos? —preguntó lo obvio en un tono lento, como si esperara que Yuuri asimilara las palabras con lentitud.

El japonés asintió con una sonrisita, pasando una mano por su nuca nervioso por la cautivadora naturaleza de Viktor.

Sintió la mano del más alto acariciar con delicadeza su mejilla, causando un calor recorrerle con cada toque que dejaban la punta de sus dedos. Su corazón se volvió a alterar justo como en la limusina, hizo contacto visual con su acompañante, siendo hipnotizado por los encantadores zafiros.

La felicidad se había quedado corta con cómo se sentía su corazón ahora. Pero sobre todo, él se sentía como un tonto, porque se emocionaba con el toque de un asesino. La culpa por sentirse tan bien con el toque de alguien que ha derramado tanta sangre en su pasado lo invadió por un momento.

Se sintió disgustado con él mismo por restarle importancia a un acto tan cruel.

Sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió con afecto en cada gesto, intentando salir de aquel horrible pensamiento y concentrarse en el hombre que tenía enfrente, no en el que alguna vez fue.

—¿S-Sabes? Sería divertido si algún día nos vienes a visitar a Japón —suspiró de placer por las caricias del ruso—, ya sabes, cuando logre juntar el dinero para irme.

Las caricias se detuvieron.

Volteó a ver a Viktor un poco temeroso por lo que sea que estuviese pensando el ruso. Viktor bajó la mano con la que mimaba al japonés y dejó caer su mirada.

—¿Planeas irte? —preguntó en un tono grave, pero en un susurro.

Yuuri sabía que eso no había sonado como una queja, sino como una realidad decepcionante para el ruso. Obviamente no se iba a quedar, no quería ser un tipo de estorbo para él… además de que su idea principal no era quedarse.

Por si no lo recordaban, Yuuri había sido secuestrado. Lo sacaron de su zona de confort para exponerlo a un mundo despiadado que esperaba no haber visto jamás.

O bueno, no todo de ese mundo.

—Viktor —lo llamó dándole una pequeña sonrisa—, no puedo quedarme, este no es mi hogar.

—Pero puede serlo —se acercó más al chico.

Las famosas cosquillas en el estómago se hicieron presentes en el cuerpo de Yuuri.

No sabía que podía gustarle tanto otra persona y estaba bastante nervioso por ello. No quería que se apartara jamás de su lado.

Miró de nuevo a los ojos azules del ruso. Este hombre era bastante hermoso, no sabía que podía atraer a hombres tan guapos como él, jamás lo hubiera pensado.

—Viktor —volvió a llamarle—, quiero volver a casa, por eso necesito un trabajo —le sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano—. Quiero comprar el primer boleto que me alcance de avión, y con el dinero que tengo no estoy ni cerca de lograrlo, mucho de lo que gané lo tuve que compartir con Phichit para la renta y la comida —parpadeó desanimado.

Viktor de alguna manera sabía cómo se sentía.

Estaba seguro que estaba más triste porque no podía encajar en un lugar en el que muy apenas conocía el idioma, había estado trabajando en un cabaret porque necesitaba dinero y se acababa de enterar de que el hombre que le gusta es un mafioso.

Miró con determinación aquellas manos entrelazadas.

Quería darle un hogar a Yuuri, que se sienta feliz en sus brazos, al igual que Viktor se siente cómodo cerca de él.

Dirigió sus ojos a los marrones de su conquista.

—Entonces te puedo dar un trabajo —habló sin aliento.

El japonés volteó a verlo sorprendido, casi asustado.

—Viktor…

—Sé que no podré evitar que te vayas, pero por lo menos puedo ayudarte a que vuelvas con tu familia —habló decidido interrumpiendo el tono de advertencia del asiático. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no pensaba en él… estaba pensando en Yuuri—. No te voy a dar un trabajo que tenga que ver con el mío —calló por un momento—, pero que tiene que ver conmigo.

Katsuki alzó las cejas confundido por lo que acababa de decir el ruso.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó.

Nikiforov intentó esbozar una sonrisa, sin embargo, no lo hizo de forma natural. Más bien salió como una mueca.

—Quiero pagarte por —se detuvo, ¿estaba bien lo que iba a decir? Tal vez estaba bastante desesperado por algo de atención por parte del japonés—... quiero pagarte por cada vez que hagamos algo de pareja —dijo al fin.

Yuuri no podía estar más extrañado.

¿Esto era cierto?

—¿Eh? —terminó por decir.

El ruso volvió a mirarlo con un poco de nerviosismo.

—Quiero decir… será por partes —aclaró, intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse—. Cada vez que me des mimos te pagaré un tanto, cada vez que me tomes de la mano te pagaré un poco más —dudó un poco—. Y así podemos llegar hasta dónde te sientas más seguro.

…

Yuuri estaba en blanco.

Sabía que de alguna manera eso era prostituirse… aunque bueno, no es como si le molestara que fuera con Viktor.

Estaba algo confundido, ya que no era bueno en mostrar algún tipo de afecto gracias al lugar al que provenía.

¿Debería aceptar? El dinero aumentará conforme a las acciones que Viktor le pida hacer…

Y estaba seguro, que si perdía su virginidad con Viktor, podría pagar con facilidad el vuelo de vuelta a Japón…

¡No, no, no! Iba a obtener el dinero de su boleto de vuelta a japón sin la necesidad de ser ultrajado. No iba a caer tan bajo, a pesar de que tenía ganas de volver ya a su casa.

Unos cuantos mimos y toqueteos. Tomarse de la mano y tal vez besarse, eso le iba a dar el dinero suficiente… aunque depende también con cuánto dinero hablemos. Su mente volaba a toda velocidad con las infinitas posibilidades.

Dejó caer sus ojos en los del ruso. Ese hombre era hermoso a pesar de las cosas desagradables que hacía para vivir.

¿De verdad iba aceptar hacer cosas de pareja con un mafioso con tal de volver a casa…?

* * *

**Fannynyanyan1912: Same JAJAJAJA**

**ChiChi-San34: Nos alegra que te guste uwu**

**He acabado, jaja bai**


	12. Hold my hands above my head

_**Hold my hands above my head**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se había pasado la tarde entera encerrado en su habitación, mirando con desinterés la pantalla de su móvil buscando algo que los distrajera en el inicio de sus redes sociales mientras acariciaba con lentitud a su recién adoptado gato, el cual había encontrado hace unos días en la calle cuando caminaba, y pensaba sobre su miserable vida.

Sus padres lo ignoraron durante muchos años y su ausencia marcó una gran cicatriz en su infancia, y, cuando todo parecía ir normal en su vida, su querido abuelo falleció dejándolo sin una mínima posibilidad de cuidar de la casa en la que creció por falta de fondos financieros.

Tuvo que comenzar a ser bailarín exótico a temprana edad para ganarse la vida… y no ha salido de ahí aún después de dos años en el empleo. Nunca ganaba nada más que reconocimiento sexual por parte de los hombres a los cuales les bailaba, con horribles piropos que lo incomodaban y miradas que le causaban repulsión.

Lo más triste, es que se acostumbró a ello. Era el pan de cada día.

Odiaba su vida, odiaba su suerte y lo odiaba _a él_.

Quien diga que una vida mierda y las hormonas adolescentes eran una buena combinación, esperaba que se retorciera en el averno.

Supo que no era lo suficientemente lindo como para conseguir a alguien que por lo menos se fijara en su cara y en su delicado cuerpo… y para recalcar su tragedia, un cerdo con descuidada apariencia le había ganado la oportunidad que no estaba ni cerca tener.

Maldita sea, se odiaba tanto, no quería seguir viviendo, quería compartir de nuevo el cálido cariño que su abuelo le ofrecía cuando era pequeño. Quería comer piroshki con él de nuevo… quería ser feliz de nuevo.

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así.

Yurio no se iba a considerar un perdedor a pesar de que, en sí, lo ha perdido todo. Jamás se va a considerar alguien menos a otra persona a pesar del odio que se tiene a si mismo.

Sabe que hay personas en peores situaciones a la suya, por eso, por aquellas personas que no pueden hacer nada al respecto, ganará su felicidad.

Aunque tenga que dañar a terceros en el camino.

Porque él es Yuri Plisetsky, demonios, y quiere ser feliz, y si en algún posible momento en su vida se de el caso… quiere amar.

El sonido de la puerta lo alertó justo al igual que a su nuevo minino.

Se levantó con ganas de dejar su cómoda posición, "_Aquí voy_" se alentó mentalmente mientras dejaba ver con total intención su pálido y desnudo hombro por encima de la sudadera claramente dos tallas más grande a la suya.

Abrió la puerta, sonriéndole con felicidad al kazajo del otro lado de la puerta, quien tenía su clásico semblante serio.

—Yo —saludó el kazajo con aquel tono grave que podría encantar a cualquier mujer que lo escuchara.

—¿Qué onda? —dijo el rubio—, pasa —se hizo a un lado para darle el camino libre al castaño.

Otabek se sorprendió bastante cuando Yurio lo invitó a su pequeño departamento justo arriba del local, simplemente para pasar el rato y "ponernos al tanto con el otro", en palabras del rubio.

Tomó como excusa el que no tenía más amigos fuera del trabajo además de él, y que sería divertido quedarse en el departamento del rubio, ver algunas películas y platicar un poco.

Obviamente, eso convenció al castaño.

Yurio jamás pensó que iba a invitar a alguien a su departamento, claro, por su propia voluntad, no porque se había esguinzado y un cerdo estúpido iba a darle medicinas…

—Entonces… ¿No trajiste la pizza, eh? —le reclamó con un tono burlón el rubio al contrario, quien lo volteó a ver con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Debía traerla yo? —se apuntó con clara sorpresa en su gesto.

Yurio dejó escapar un risita nasal.

—Obviamente no la iba a pedir yo —caminó hasta dónde estaba la cocina, la cual tenía un pequeño portal que daba a la sala de estar—, ¿crees que pido comida a domicilio para que la entreguen en un table dance? No soy tan tonto.

Esta vez fue el mayor en dejar escapar una risilla.

Se dirigió enseguida a la cocina junto con el rubio, quién sacaba unas cuantas bolsas de palomitas de maíz para poder ver la película que había escogido esa noche.

Claro que Otabek se distrajo al ver las piernas desnudas de su acompañante.

Una sudadera larga y holgada, con seguramente pantaloncillos cortos que no se veían gracias a la prenda de arriba… lo hacían ver extremadamente hermoso, como una chica a la cual su novio le prestó su ropa.

Quiso no ser grosero y alzar la mirada, esta vez, se desconcentró con su cuello. Su pálido cuello y hombro, tan claros como la nieve y seguro tan suaves como el resto de su cuerpo… quería probar esa teoría.

Quería recorrer ese cuerpo con sus manos.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, ¿no crees? —el menor interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Tomó el tazón de palomitas y se fue directo a la sala en donde iban a poner la película. Otabek, lo seguía con un poco de nerviosismo reflejado en sus pasos, se sentía como todo un idiota cuando estaba cerca del aura de Yura, a pesar de que le gustaba compartir su compañía con el chico que más le gustaba en todo el mundo.

Habían quedado en ver toda una serie de películas violentas para poder liberarse un poco del estrés del trabajo. Otabek también había estado teniendo una semana dura con respecto al trabajo, quería liberarse un poco.

Se posaron en el sofá doble frente al televisor y empezaron su maratón de cine, disfrutando de la compañía y el entretenimiento.

Las horas pasaron y se quedaron viendo las películas, una tras otra, dejándose relajar por el sonido de las gotas de la llovizna que había comenzado a caer en la ciudad, dando un ambiente más cómodo a la situación. De vez en cuando, interrumpían la película con comentarios divertidos sobre la mala actuación de los personajes o la falta de coherencia de sus acciones, hubo un momento que del coraje Yurio comenzó a gritarle a la pantalla y Otabek tuvo que contenerse de reír.

Se sentían a gusto, crearon su propio mundo de seguridad y diversión, eran dos simples y jóvenes amigos pasando una tarde de diversión sin alguna preocupación fuera de lo ordinario.

Todo iba bien, hasta que la cálida cabeza del ruso se dejó caer en el hombro de Otabek en cierto punto del segundo filme, haciendo que este se quedara un poco pasmado por la repentina acción. No sabía qué hacer, se sentía tan tonto en ese momento.

¿Debería rodear los hombros del menor como en la película de amor que había visto la semana pasada o simplemente quedarse así como un tonto y no hacer nada por la presencia del rubio?

Decidió al final de cuentas quedarse mirando por encima de su hombro al rubio acurrucado en aquella parte de su cuerpo, parecía como un hermoso gato que se había resguardado por la lluvia.

Yurio sintió la mirada del Kazajo en él, así que lo miró de vuelta.

—No estás prestando atención —dijo en un tono burlón, dándole una sonrisa algo coqueta al kazajo.

El castaño volvió sus ojos a la pantalla casi con un acto robótico, haciendo reír al rubio.

Este tomó la barbilla del más alto, haciéndolo que lo volviera a mirar. Las maravillosas mariposas se hicieron presentes en el estómago del kazajo.

—¿Será que les estás prestando atención a algo más importante? —le miró con aquella sonrisita traviesa, la cual Otabek no sabía que iba a ser su completa perdición.

Otabek, estaba a punto de negar, cuando de la mano del rubio creó presión en su barbilla y pasó a rozar su mejilla, dejando una sensación de calor agradable con cada toque de sus delicados dedos.

—¿Me estabas mirando a mí, Otabek? —preguntó de nuevo, con un tono seductor esta vez, acercando su rostro más de lo que se podría considerar amistoso al del contrario.

Altin estaba a punto de decir algo, pero no lo hizo, ya que notó cómo el peso del cuerpo de Yurio estaba recayendo cada vez más en el suyo, y no entendía muy bien el porqué.

El chico se estaba acercando a su regazo, acomodándose entre las piernas del mayor, acariciando de nuevo su cara, la cual se notaba que estaba recién afeitada. La situación comenzaba a darle vergüenza a Yurio, así que ocultó su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Otabek, rozando su fría nariz con la cálida piel.

Olía bien, pensaba Yurio.

—Sigue haciéndolo —le dijo en un peligroso susurró que sintió hizo eco en su ser—, porque me gustas mucho, Otabek.

El kazajo pensó que eso se trataba de una broma, ya que sabía muy bien que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos porque a él le gustaba Nikiforov. Se había notado bastante durante todo el tiempo en el que lo había vigilado a escondidas.

Pero todo pensamiento racional sobre la situación abandonó su cuerpo porque, en ese preciso instante, Yurio alzó la vista con los ojos llenos de determinación y, sorpresivamente, lo besó.

No era el beso tierno y tímido de dos chicos que rozaban sus labios como principiantes en una muestra de amor eterno y se sonrojaban hasta las orejas. Nope.

Lo besó de una manera caliente y brusca, pero no tan agresiva hasta el punto que dejaba de ser un acto placentero, colocando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del kazajo para evitar que se alejara y pusiera fin a la acción.

Movía sus labios con desesperación, casi dándose por vencido, hasta que se sintió correspondido por el mayor, con una sonrisa entre besos y los ojos ligeramente cerrados, procedió con el vaivén, dejando que los cálidos y fuertes brazos de su acompañante rodearan su delgada cintura.

La rosada lengua del Plisetsky pidió permiso para explorar el interior de la cavidad bucal del otro y, tan confundido como estuviera Otabek por tan repentino cambio en sus planes de la tarde, no se lo impidió.

Entreabrió sus labios con inseguridad, pero fue suficiente para que el rubio tomara la iniciativa y creara una hipnotizante danza entre ambas lenguas que con cada choque mandaban una placentera corriente eléctrica por sus cuerpos, hilos de saliva comenzaban a deslizarse de sus bocas y respiraciones violentas por la nariz eran opacadas por la película en el televisor.

Sujetó las caderas del menor, sintiendo como este se meneaba por encima de él causando fricción en su entrepierna, excitándose un poco más en cada toque suave que le daba con la lengua y su pelvis.

Otabek estaba hipnotizado, no sabía que podía sentir tantas cosas por un beso de parte de alguien que le gustara, era increíble, nunca lo había experimentado como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Paseó sus manos con suavidad por la espalda del menor hasta llegar a su nuca, para poder hundirse más en el beso.

Yurio se sintió un poco ahogado, ya que Otabek lo estaba dejando sin respiración alguna. Se alejó por unos momentos, sintiendo la respiración de Otabek en su cara.

—Me gustas —mintió mientras dejaba que este lo recostara en el sillón, acariciando de poco a poco sus piernas.

Yurio no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aferrarse al cuello de Otabek con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas de sentirse tocado.

No, no estaba llorando por ser tocado sin su consentimiento. Al contrario.

Estaba llorando porque esos toques eran tan cálidos, tan tiernos, que Yurio pudo sentir el corazón de Otabek latiendo en cada caricia, con aquella expresión de ternura que le regaló al separarse del beso. Se sentía bien que esa mirada llena de cariño sea dirigida para él, que esas caricias sean hechas con sentimientos puros.

Yurio era el monstruo por el que estaba llorando.

* * *

Acarició los cabellos del ruso con sus manos. Su cabeza en su regazo se sentía tan bien.

Se sentía amado y contento por alguna razón, un sentimiento como ese era difícil de describir.

Tomó unas cuantas hebras del cabello de Viktor y los acarició con una ternura resplandeciente por la suavidad de estos. Estaba bastante seguro de que Viktor podría hacerse pasar por modelo y le creerían, todo en él era perfecto.

Su piel tan suave, su cabello sedoso…

Con una mano, peinó con ternura los cabellos del ruso hacia su dirección, dejándolo ver los ojos azules que este hombre poseía y penetraban su alma.

Tan hermoso, tan brillantes, parecían ser de mentira. Nunca había visto una estrella de cerca y siempre había admirado cómo encendían el cielo nocturno, pero el resplandor que le daban los ojos de Viktor era tan malditamente deslumbrante que parecía que estaba viendo una justo frente a él.

Delineó con la yema de sus dedos las finas facciones de tan apuesto rostro y tocó levemente la mejilla del mayor, cuando este le detuvo abruptamente el movimiento, mientras sujetaba su mano sin usar mucha fuerza.

Yuuri se sorprendió bastante al verlo hacer esa acción, tal vez había hecho algo malo y ahora lo iba a castigar de alguna forma, pero no fue así.

Jaló la mano del japonés más cerca de sí, tomándola entre sus manos, para al final besar la palma de esta con absoluto cariño.

El japonés dejó salir una de las tantas hermosas risillas que le encantaban a Viktor, y que cada vez encantaban su corazón.

El ruso se levantó del regazo de Yuuri para poder mirarlo a los ojos, con una completa decisión tintineando en sus ojos como si fueran luces de bengala.

—Me gustas mucho —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Esto hizo sonrojar las mejillas del japonés, ya que desde que había llegado ahí, era lo único que le decía para iniciar una conversación, lo cual de alguna manera le parecía hermoso y romántico.

—Eso ya lo sé —se sintió avergonzado—, y tú también me gustas mucho —le confesó de nuevo como cada vez que se lo expresaba.

—No me cansaré jamás de decirtelo —le sonrió.

Acarició la mejilla del japonés.

—No sé mucho sobre ti, quiero conocerte mucho más, Yuuri —comenzó a acercarse al rostro del japonés, en un intento de que él hiciera lo mismo, lo cual hizo—. Quiero también que me conozcas más… Yuuri —pegó su nariz a la del castaño.

—Sí… Viktor —jadeó el japonés, listo para poder recibir el tan esperado beso del ruso… beso el cual nunca llegó.

—¡Nikiforov! —se escuchó del otro lado de la sala en la que se encontraban.

Un chico moreno de cabello negro les miraba con la respiración agitada y un poco nervioso por alguna extraña razón. Viktor dejó de obtener toda su atención a Yuuri para dejarla en el hombre que acaba de llegar a la mansión.

—¿JJ? —le miró con los ojos abiertos en total sorpresa—. ¿Qué pasa? —alzó una ceja un poco confundido por lo ocurrido.

El hombre se puso de rodillas, tomando las manos del ruso.

Yuuri no pudo comprender lo que pasaba y el toque del recién llegado en Viktor no le causó ninguna gracia, hasta que algo hizo un click en su cerebro, diciendo que eso tenía que ver con el trabajo de Viktor, y con algunas cosas extrañas de la mafia…

Maldita sea, Yuuri nunca supo cuando fue que, de atender clientes en un onsen familiar, terminó juntándose con un hombre de la mafia.

Jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños lo habría imaginado. Ni aunque le hubieran leído las cartas del tarot hubiera pensado que estaba por enamorarse de un mafioso.

Y dicho mafioso tenía una competencia de miradas intensa con un supuesto _JJ_ que no sabía leer el ambiente.

—¡No soy un traidor, Viktor, te juro que no lo soy! ¡A mí también me traicionaron! —aludió enojado mientras le tomaba de las manos con un par de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

—Oye, tranquilo —puso una mano en su hombro—. Tranquilo por favor, vamos arriba a la oficina y te ofrezco una taza de té.

La respiración del moreno se hizo un poco más serena, aún así no cambió que estaba bastante nervioso y ansioso por lo que sea tenía que decir.

—Necesito una cerveza —gruñó mientras se levantaba.

—Necesitas calmarte —Viktor miró por encima de su hombro a Yuuri, quien estaba un poco pasmado por toda la situación.

Acarició de nuevo el hombro del moreno, en un vago intento de tranquilizarlo.

—Por favor ve arriba, te traeré algo caliente en un rato —le miró a los ojos—, por favor ve.

El hombre un poco aturdido asintió, y miró el camino hacía las escaleras, el cual siguió con un poco de dificultad.

El ruso miró al japonés añoranza. Se fue a una esquina de la sala y de un cajón sacó un fajo de rublos, para encaminarse al sillón y tendérselos al japonés, quien los miró de una manera extraña.

—Es por lo de hace rato —explicó el ruso mirando al japonés.

Katsuki abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al principio no entendía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo, pero cuando tomó con cuidado el fajo de billetes, y miró que todos eran de mil rublos cada uno, se sorprendió.

Con eso podía pagarse un celular y tal vez un poco más de ropa nueva para no usar la de Viktor… aún así…

—Me retiro —fue lo último que escuchó el japonés y miró de lado para ver la caminata tan masculina que Viktor le ofreció al momento de salir de la sala.

Ah… es verdad.

Lo había olvidado.

Todo aquello tan tierno que había sentido hace poco fue un completo show, porque Yuuri se había vendido para ser la puta de Viktor… para poder regresar a casa.

De verdad había caído tan bajo.

Le gustaba Viktor, pero no le gustaba sufrir… ah…

Quería regresar a Japón para ya no verlo nunca, para no tener estos sentimientos tan confusos.

* * *

Al final Yuuri fue quien le entregó la taza de té al canadiense (después de haberse quedado un poquito más de media hora en el baño llorando porque su amorío con Viktor era una mentira) pero no contaba con que al momento de llegar a la oficina de Viktor, iban a haber tantas personas en el lugar, aún así, Viktor no pudo evitar notar los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja del japonés.

Miró de lado a un chico castaño, el cual estaba sentado en el regazo de un chico moreno con cabello más oscuro que el de su pareja. Frunció un poco el ceño, estaba seguro que había visto a ese chico en algún lado… de verdad que lo había visto…

—¡Ah! —aludió sorprendido, llamando la atención de algunos presentes—. ¡El del secuestro! —recordó después de un tiempo.

El castaño frunció el ceño cuando le escucharon decir eso. Lo miró con una ceja alzada. Con su ceño fruncido sus pecas se hacían notar de más, su mueca se transformó en una de estupefacción.

—¡Ah, el llorón! —exclamó este chico en un inglés más acentuado que el propio.

Yuuri frunció el ceño molesto.

—Mira quién habla… —susurró recordando lo asustado que estaba el chico cuando le quitó la venda.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —escuchó una tercera voz venir detrás de él.

Reconoció en seguida la cara del coreano que había ido a su casa el día que Viktor le rogó irse a quedar con él.

Pero no lo estaba mirando a él, estaba mirando a JJ, quien tenía el ceño fruncido… Yuuri estaba seguro de que casi estaba pidiendo perdón con su mirada.

—Tenemos un problema —informó Viktor.

—Cualquier problema de este bastardo no es problema mío.

—¡Seung Gil! —habló con voz grave el ruso, intimidando a todos en la sala. Yuuri incluso lo miró con los ojos pelados—, no me importa que haya pasado entre ustedes, si se amaban o no, esto no tiene nada que ver con su puta historia de sexo —gruñó el peli plateado asustando un poco al japonés.

Jamás lo había visto actuar de esa manera tan ruda y grosera.

—Habla —gruñó de nuevo en dirección a JJ.

—¿Por qué tus putos hombres han atacado la casa de lavado de Nikiforov? —preguntó Michele en un completo tono acusatorio.

JJ se acomodó en su asiento mientras se dejaba llevar un poco por la tristeza.

Miró a todos a su alrededor.

—Esos chicos eran parte de la distribución de drogas de América… pero dijeron que había una gran demanda de drogas en París así que fueron —comentó el hombre—. Días después me enteré que ellos había atacado la casa de lavado sin haberles dado una orden antes.

Yuuri estaba bastante aturdido por lo que había dicho, parecía una película de acción que no entendía bien por verla a medias.

—Oh, por Dios —susurró Sara, con una mano en su boca por la impresión.

—Tenían un cómplice trabajando con las armas, y nos comentó todo antes de matarlo —un escalofrío pasó por la espalda de Yuuri.

—¿No has ido por los otros bastardos, estúpido? —preguntó Popovich mientras le miraba de manera acusatoria.

—No he tenido oportunidad… escaparon —miró a Viktor con ojos nerviosos—... pero están esperando a que bajes la guardia porque vienen a tomar Bratva —gruñó enojado.

—¿Quién es su líder? —preguntó Viktor.

—No lo sé… solo sé —respiró hondo—… que vienen por ti y desean tu poder.

Yuuri frunció el ceño, confundido por aquella extraña acusación, y miró a Viktor, quien parecía sereno… sereno de que alguien pensara en seguramente matarlo. Yuuri jamás había sentido tanto miedo.

* * *

**Alv Muchas cosas pasaron en este cap **

**Haru: JAJAJAJA ME MATÓ**

**Ilse Masen: Owwwm, muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

**Baaai**


	13. You got me feening

**_You got me feening_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo tranquilo como debía de estar.

No había nada que lo hiciera alterarse por la administración del local, todo iba de maravilla.

Los bailarines eran bien pagados, los hombres venían y se iban con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros, no se decepcionaban por lo que les entregaba el club. Cada vez eran menos los hombres de la mafia que venían e incomodaban con esa imponencia y aura que tanto los caracteriza.

Desde que Viktor se llevó a Yuuri, la rutina que se había formado en el bar dio un giro de 180 grados.

Sí, se había quedado como unos tres meses trabajando en el local, pero aún así, fue bastante extrañado, no sólo por Phichit, si no también por las personas que trabajaban en el local.

Emil extrañaba bastante la compañía del japonés cuando juntos acomodaban mesas y hacían el tonto por el lugar, al igual que el chico nuevo Minami, el cual se había encariñado bastante con el japonés y siempre le dedicaba esa mirada de admiración por su esfuerzo… y pues claro, tenían un poco en común, fue muy fácil para ambos poder llevarse bien.

A Celestino le causaba cierta nostalgia la ausencia del japonés, no lo podía negar, era inevitable que se extrañara a alguien tan dispuesto a ayudar… no puede creer que lo vendió al peor mafioso de Rusia.

Con un poco de tristeza, salió de su pequeña oficina, desacomodando de poco a poco la playera celeste que tenía para obtener un poco de aire fresco.

Al salir de esta, logró ver a un enérgico Yurio practicando en el pole como siempre lo hacía. Demostrando su cuerpo esbelto, pálido y bello en cada movimiento dulce que lograba hacer, cabe decir que con un aire mucho más sexy de lo normal. Parecía estaba bastante inspirado en su baile.

El mayor se acercó con una sonrisa, colocando sus manos en la orilla del comienzo del escenario, viendo a Yurio mucho más de cerca. Ese chico tenía tanto encanto saliendo de sus movimientos, era increíble por donde sea que se viese.

Aplaudió alegre cuando vio al rubio hacer un movimiento difícil al deslizarse como gracia por la base de metal, pero le salió de una manera perfecta e impecable que lo hizo parecer muy sencillo a quien no sabía de la técnica tras todo eso.

—¡Muy bien, chico! ¿Has estado practicando, eh? —preguntó animado hacia el menor.

El menor detuvo sus movimientos y se agachó en la orilla de la plataforma para ver con una ceja alzada al moreno en esa actitud condescendiente tan típica de él.

—Es obvio que estoy practicando —removió sus doradas hebras en un gesto coqueto y de diva—, de esto trabajo, anciano —gruñó por debajo esto último haciendo sonreír al mayor.

—Por Dios, eres todo un enigma —se burló de él.

Comenzó a reír moviendo su pecho de arriba abajo, dejando salir su gruesa voz para que esta llegara a los oídos del rubio.

El rubio estaba a punto de reír con el mayor, hasta que vio de soslayo una sombra en las afueras del local… o tal vez varias sombras en la puerta de entrada. Frunció el ceño, acercándose un poco más al extremo del escenario, queriendo mirar mejor por el vidrio de aquella puerta, pensando que eran simples clientes que hacían fila para esperar a que abriera el local.

Estaba a punto de comentar algo al respecto...

Pero no contaba con que las personas que estaban en la puerta, de la nada entraran al local en movimientos claramente bruscos y horripilantes a los ojos del rubio, quien en seguido supo que debía ocultarse y salir de la vista de cualquiera cuando de sus largos abrigos sacaron con velocidad armas de fuego y las apuntaron por todos lados del lugar.

Saltó por acto reflejo de la plataforma y se arrastró por el suelo hasta la cantina,su respiración se hizo fuerte y sentía sus ojos comenzando a arder por las inmensas ganas de llorar que le invadieron cuando escuchó los fuertes disparos hacer eco y el sonido de ventanales siendo quebrados y gritos de horror.

Gritos de puro terror ahogados por el impacto de alguna bala, vidas siendo consumidas, gente herida. Sangre brotando.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Celestino intentó esquivar a los sujetos usando de protección las mesas de madera donde los clientes solían beber, golpeando las piernas de los hombres cercanos a su persona con tal de que cayeran ante él y se distraigan, la adrenalina corriendo por cada parte de su ser.

Quería proteger a sus empleados, eran como su familia y si uno de ellos tenía un rasguño jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

—¡Celestino! —escuchó la aguda voz de Phichit gritarle en pánico desde la parte trasera del bar, mientras alzaba un arma de caza en el aire y procuraba no ser atacado por una bala.

Yurio vio en seguida cómo aquellas hombres se aprovechaban de la mirada distraída de su jefe, y supo que debía de hacer algo.

Se deslizó de manera lenta por los suelos, sintiendo pequeños pedazos de vidrio roto desgarrando su piel con cada movimiento, llegando hasta le espalda de uno de los hombres con chaleco, golpeando a uno de ellos en la nuca, haciéndolo quedar inconsciente. Se hincó y tomó el arma caída de ese mismo hombre, y cuando le iba a apuntar a aquellos que le hacía frente a su jefe, se detuvo.

Celestino estaba rodeado de armas, todas ellas apuntando a su cabeza, estaba siendo sujetado por los hombres de negro con bestialidad.

Uno delante de él puso el cañón entre sus cejas, para hablar con un marcado acento británico.

—¡¿Dónde está él?! —preguntó con la voz en alto.

Pudo sentir a Celestino temblar violentamente, justo como si un cubo de hielo hubiera sido deslizado por su espalda. Respiró bastante pesado, estaba nervioso.

—¿Quién? —preguntó en un tono suave. Verdaderamente no sabía de quién se trataba, muchas personas pisaban su local.

—Tú sabes de quién hablo, anciano —gruñó. Yurio estaba asustado. No pudo proteger a su abuelo de la enfermedad, debía de proteger al que le ha otorgado techo. Se levantó de donde estaba con el arma en manos—. Viktor…

Se quedó petrificado en su lugar.

Todos en el local lo estaban, nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Dónde coño está Viktor Nikiforov? —esta vez habló más lento, más pausado, pero no menos tenebroso.

No… se estaban metiendo con su jefe, ¿y ahora con Viktor? Ni de coña los deja vivos a esos inútiles.

Estaba a punto de abalanzarse a uno de los hombres cuando sintió unas manos alrededor de su cuerpo alejarlo con fuerza. Se asustó cuando alguien le tapó la boca con una sola mano.

Intentó forcejear fuertemente, pero se detuvo en seguida al ver que era Emil quien le abrazaba por detrás, liberó su boca para contradecir.

—¡¿Qué ha…?! —lo interrumpió.

—No hagas nada —le susurró al oído —. Puedes disparar cuando se vayan, si los atacas ahora te matarán sin pensarlo dos veces.

El forcejeo se calmó y frunció el ceño en frustración.

Pudo notar a sus compañeros alejarse de la escena, algunos tirados en el sucio piso con heridas que les impedían moverse. Mila y Minami se ocultaban tras la cantina, el segundo temblando con fuerza y llorando mientras la pelirroja lo abrazaba para confortarlo. Phichit estaba que se moría de nervios con el arma sostenida en sus manos, su respiración muy agitada y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Miró el arma que se encontraba en sus manos, un revólver. Fría, con balas en su interior, las podía escuchar si sacudía con fuerza el arma… quería matarlos, quería matarlos porque se estaban metiendo con alguien que consideraba familia.

—No lo sé —respondió el moreno bajando la mirada. El hombre gruñó de nuevo—. En serio no lo sé, no ha venido por un mes al menos —mintió.

Habían pasado por lo menos dos semanas y media desde que Viktor se había ido con Yuuri… si decía el paradero de Viktor… también diría el de Yuuri, y no estaba dispuesto a hacer que lo mataran por culpa de un mafioso tan idiota como Nikiforov.

—Mientes.

—Ya quisiera —se burló el moreno.

—¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!

—¡¿Quieres que mienta sobre el paradero de un mafioso?! —le gritó de vuelta con su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo que era considerado sano.

Podía sentir sus piernas temblar por la furia, no quería dar el paradero de nadie, si no lo sabía, no era importante.

El hombre de acento británico dio un largo suspiro, mirando al moreno con desprecio, intentando tranquilizarse. Dio la vuelta para mirar a Yurio, quien enseguida sintió la sangre irse hasta sus pies.

Podía sentir su sudor frío.

Intercambió miradas con Emil, quien sentía sus manos temblar alrededor de Yurio, con una sonrisa burlona terminó el contacto. El hombre apuntó al rubio menor mientras este se movía asustado entre los brazos de Emil, quien de inmediato le respondió con un abrazo fuerte.

—¡No seas tan patético, mierda! —le gritó de vuelta el moreno con el color rojo de su rabia subiendo en su cara.

El británico volteo a mirar al moreno con una sonrisa burlona.

—No me voy a ir de aquí sin saber algo —le sonrió—, sé que pasó los últimos meses aquí, viendo a chicos tan lindos como él bailar —apuntó de nuevo con la pistola al rubio—. Dime dónde está, o le disparo… —miró como el rubio temblaba de terror, volvió a sonreír al escanearlo con lentitud—. Mejor aún, lo violo delante de tus narices.

Forcejeó entre los hombres que tomaban de sus brazos con brusquedad, haciendo que más de uno se soltara de aquel agarre.

—Eres un maldito cerdo —gruñó fuertemente, intentando salir de aquel amarre.

El británico sonrió: —Sip —afirmó con una mueca risueña. Se agachó hasta donde estaba el ojiazul, mirando a sus ojos con repentina neutralidad colgando por el brilló de los ojos del británico—. Dime lo que sepas —le apuntó con la pistola en la barbilla.

Las respiraciones agitadas salieron de la boca del peli largo. Mirando por encima de su nariz la mano con el arma, la cual literalmente jugaba con su vida. Ni siquiera sabía qué decir, él no sabía nada de Viktor más que se había llevado a Yuuri con él… Decidió al final hacer lo más lógico que se le ocurrió, mentir.

—Venía aquí a recibir privados de un chico, era su favorito —comenzó—, como el chico es asiático, se lo llevó a las costas de Corea para que pueda ir a ver a su familia… No sé cuándo volverá, tampoco sé su ubicación exacta —respiró de nuevo. Se sintió orgulloso de que las mentiras hayan salido con tan naturales de su boca.

Se sintió bastante aliviado, mucho más cuando el hombre alejó el arma de su mandíbula.

Se levantó de nuevo. Había dado una señal para que ya no le apuntaran con las armas, lo cual hizo que dejara de sentir aquella opresión en su pecho y volviera a respirar tranquilo.

—Bien, tengo lo que quería… Y qué lindo —se burló—, el idiota está enamorado de una prostituta, no se lleva a chicos de viaje sólo porque sí —dejó salir una risita burlona mientras jugueteaba con su arma. Miró a Celestino, quien aún seguía tendido en el piso—. Tienes buena información… aunque… —tomó el arma de manera correcta apuntando entre las cejas del mayor—, me molestas bastante.

Disparó.

El local quedó en completo silencio. Yurio dejó de moverse entre los brazos del barista, hasta que vio como la sangre fluía de la frente de Celestino.

Las reacciones fueron variadas entre los presentes a la par que el grupo de hombres dejaba el local, gritos escandalizados inundaban en establecimiento, los sollozos sonoros y quejidos no se hicieron esperar y otros no podían salir del shock en que se encontraban. Pudo oír en el fondo a alguien teniendo arcadas y liberar el contenido de su estómago por la escena.

Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando Emil lo soltó y Phichit corrió con velocidad al cuerpo de su jefe. Cuando Mila lo abrazó y empapó su playera en lágrimas. Cuando varios salieron corriendo despavoridos del bar y otros atendían sus heridas.

Si antes tenía miedo, ahora estaba horrorizado por la cruda realidad.

Celestino estaba muerto.

* * *

Había salido de la ducha.

Compartir habitación con Viktor era un poco extraño, además de ser pagado por eso… le parecía todo muy robótico, algo forzado. No quería portarse grosero con el ruso, ya que le estaba dando un lugar donde caer, comida… y dinero.

Maldita sea, se sentía tan patético.

De alguna forma u otra, sabía que esto debía de acabar, y prefería que fuera más pronto que tarde.

Miró a Viktor acostado en la cama, mirando al techo como si estuviera sosteniendo una agradable conversación con el mismo de manera telepática.

Sonrió de lado.

Se acercó a él, y acarició sus cabellos con lentitud. A lo largo que había pasado tiempo con él, se había dado cuenta de que era una de los tantos mimos que le gustaban al peli plateado que le hicieran, y la verdad era lindo.

El mayor miró al japonés con aquella hermosa sonrisa que le hacía sentirse en las nubes y sin preocupaciones.

Viktor amaba los ojos castaños de Yuuri, le parecían hermosos, tenía unos bellos ojos redondos.

Y pensar que lo quería sólo para coger en un principio… maldita sea, seguro que esa ya no es la palabra que le gustaría usar al momento de tener sexo con Yuuri, sentía aversión por ella ahora.

—Te ves cansado —le susurró con una sonrisa el japonés.

El ruso sonrió, dejando salir una risilla nasal al mismo tiempo.

—Lo estoy, bastante —afirmó tomando la mano del japonés—. Estaré bien si me haces mimos —puso su cabeza en el regazo de Yuuri.

El japonés atinó a reír, se veía como un gatito que quería mimos y le parecía bastante tierno.

Estaba por acariciar de nuevo sus cabellos, hasta que la puerta de la habitación fue abierta con rudeza.

Viktor se levantó del regazo del pelinegro, mirando a la persona que había entrado a la habitación sin siquiera tocar.

Otabek los miraba a ambos con el ceño fruncido y con sudor recorriendo su frente. Parecía haber recorrido un gran tramo de calle solamente para llegar, a pesar de que se encontraba en la mansión monitoreando los alrededores.

—Mierda, Otabek —gruñó el ruso —. Cómo te gusta interrumpir —sonrió irónico.

—He recibido una llamada —aludió asustado.

El ruso frunció el ceño confundido por la repentina revelación que le había dado su guardaespaldas.

—De Eros —continuó. Eso en seguida llamó la atención del japonés—, atacaron el local —frunció el ceño.

La sangre del japonés se fue directo hasta sus pies, sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de decir.

Quiere decir, sí sabía bien lo que significaban esas palabras, no era un tonto en el inglés, pero… era difícil de digerir, maldita sea.

* * *

No podía creer lo que veía delante de él.

Emil había llamado a la policía cuando ellos llegaron, por lo que habían visto el desastre que había en el local.

Yurio estaba en una esquina del escenario, llorando de manera descontrolada, hasta el momento en el que llegó Otabek pudo tranquilizarse un poco mientras le abrazaba con fuerza. Estaba temblando, Otabek veía su pequeño cuerpo contraerse en temblores y su voz queriendo pronunciar algo pero siendo interrumpido por hipos.

Yuuri no podía creer lo que veía.

Celestino yacía en el piso con los ojos horrendamente abiertos pero al igual que él, muertos. Un hoyo profundo perforando su cráneo y derramando gota por gota hileras de sangre, la situación era más explícita, sin embargo el ruso no lo dejó ver y traumarse aún más.

Viktor miró al cuerpo inerte del hombre que le vendió a su reciente amor.

Observó aquel hoyo con cuidado, acercándose más al cuerpo del hombre con el ceño fruncido.

Sintió una mano tomando de su hombro. En seguida volteo, para ver que se trataba de Katsuki, con lágrimas en los ojos y una mano ocultando su boca. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, Viktor se imaginaba que fue por el coraje de que alguien asesinó a esa persona que le ayudó cuando no tenía a nadie.

Viktor se levantó, tomando la mano de Yuuri entre las suyas. Lo miró a los ojos reflejando un brillo de compasión y abrazo al japonés con la esperanza de que pudiera transmitir todo el apoyo y confort que quería, dejando que todos esos sentimientos de horror se alejaran un rato del cuerpo del japonés.

—Está muerto, Viktor —susurró con dolor en sus palabras—. Él está muerto —gimió con más dolor.

Viktor jamás había sentido el dolor de otra persona reflejarse en él.

Siempre pensaba en él y sólo en él, era lo único que le importaba. No tenía sentimientos, pues no tenía porqué… pero… Al escuchar aquellas palabras llenas de dolor en el japonés, mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo, sintió la gran necesidad de liberar a Yuuri de todo mal por el que pasara.

Algo que verdaderamente jamás había experimentado.

—Me ayudó por mucho tiempo, y ahora está muerto —apegó su nariz al hombro del ruso.

El peliblanco no hizo más que ocultarlo en su hombro, acariciando los cabellos del menor con suavidad.

—Tranquilo, Yuuri —sintió cómo el otro comenzaba a sollozar mucho más fuerte—. No quiero que te alteres —besó el costado de su cabeza, dejando sus labios por unos momentos en ese lugar, para reflejar un acto de aliento.

El japonés comenzó a sollozar, el pecho del ruso se hundió.

—No llores, por favor —casi gruñó en desesperación, ¿qué podía hacer él para que el chico más bello dejara de llorar? No lo sabía—. Bebé, no llores — besó de nuevo aquella zona.

Sintió los brazos del japonés rodearse en su cintura. Quitó la cabeza del menor de su hombro para sostenerla en sus manos.

—Esto no se va a quedar así —le susurró con calidez—. ¿Quieres encontrar a las personas que le hicieron daño, cariño? —le miró los labios, los cuales le llamaron la atención al estar hinchados.

El japonés asintió con temor, dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos rojos.

—No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí, ¿sí? —dejó caer su nariz con la del japonés, sintiendo la respiración del otro—. Sólo que, por favor, no llores, odio verte así de acabado —le miró a los ojos.

De sentir su corazón acelerado por la reciente pérdida, había sentido de repente el cariño de otra persona fuera del familiar colocarse en reemplazo.

No pudo hacer nada más que asentir, junto a un sonido de afirmación proveniente de su garganta.

—Ve con Otabek, tranquilízate —le susurró con calidez.

Sintió otro abrazo viniendo del ruso, y se emocionó.

Al final, Yuuri se fue en pasos lentos hasta donde estaban los dos chicos. Yurio se veía mucho más perturbado por la situación, así que igualmente como lo que hizo el kazajo, le abrazó.

Viktor miró con frialdad aquel cuerpo inerte en el piso. Se inclinó para poder ver el hoyo en la frente del ó el ceño enseguida cuando vio debajo del cuerpo una bala escondido en los sesos volados.

Se colocó un guante de cuero, los cuales usaba para ocasiones como estas. Levantó aquella bala con lentitud, inspeccionó la bala bañada en oro y el emblema que orgullosamente mostraba…

El maldito emblema de JJ.

Fueron los idiotas que atacaron la casa de lavado. Ahora sabía que estos hombres eran unos sucios.

No muy lejos del concentrado hombre, con cada movimiento del ruso, cada respiración y cada pestañeo, ojos azules como el mar, normalmente amables, lo miraban con indagación.

Analizando y recopilando.

* * *

**Qué intenso, raza jajsajakja**

**vt: Muchas gracias:D**


	14. We can get a little crazy

**_We can get a little crazy just for fun_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde que Celestino murió, todos los hombres que trabajaban en Eros debieron ser despedidos y el edificio desalojado.

No había nadie que se encargara del local, todos debieron buscar otros trabajos de último momento. Ya que ese lugar era famoso por ser el más solicitado para los hombres de poder en Rusia, tenían bastante dinero para la jubilación de los empleados.

Minami tuvo suerte, al ser un estudiante becado que no planeaba trabajar mucho tiempo ahí, no fue tan afectado por la caída del local.

Aquí Yurio era el que más sufrió por la muerte del hombre... lo vio dar su último aliento justo frente a sus ojos.

Se arrepentía tanto de no haber tenido más tiempo de convivencia con él, simplemente porque quería hacerse el gracioso y tratarlo de una forma horrible, diciéndole de apodos y burlándose de sus fallas con cinismo y sarcasmo.

¿Qué estaba mal con él?, ¿de verdad pudo llegar a tratar de esa manera a la persona que le dio techo y comida durante años? Maldita sea, era un idiota.

Lloró, bastante. Hasta que ya no le quedaron lágrimas por derramar y sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza que no lo dejó descansar un poco de las memorias que lo atormentaban.

No quería dejar el local, no quería dejar su nuevo hogar y se negaba al hecho de saber que Celestino ya no estaría a su lado. No quería enfrentar la realidad, en pocas palabras; ya que la estúpida y decepcionante realidad es lo que le recuerda su maldita mala suerte.

Los bailarines y meseros debieron encontrar trabajos más "decentes". Phichit estaba seguro de que podría con ser la nueva cabeza del local por su cuenta en ausencia de Cialdini, pero al tener los gastos del daño al interior, el funeral de Celestino y el tener que administrar el dinero para los trabajadores era bastante presión para él, y la pena le había arrebatado lo mejor de sí.

Phichit no era fuerte como alguna vez Celestino lo fue, no es inteligente para administrar finanzas y le duele llevar algo que él no levantó... Yurio también se había ofrecido a ayudarle, pero ambos sabían que no podrían hacer nada para ese local.

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, pero, ¿qué puedes hacer con un montón de piezas rotas de lo que alguna vez fue un éxito?

Phichit sin trabajo, Yurio sin casa ni un sustento financiero.

El dinero que iba a recaudar para volver a conseguir la casa de su abuelo, ahora le iba a servir para hacer una nueva vida... Obtener otro trabajo en otro lugar de bailarines exóticos, pues no sabía hacer nada más.

O eso había pensado de no ser por cierto kazajo que llegó a su rescate como se empezaba a hacer costumbre.

Después de que Yurio le haya avisado todo eso por mensaje de texto, Otabek no dudó ni un segundo en pedirle que se mudara con él.

Una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad, justo unos metros antes de la mansión de Viktor... era obvio que Yurio no podía decir que no. Después de todo, Otabek es sólo una palanca ¿no es verdad? ¿Creían que se estaba tomando en serio los sentimientos del kazajo?

Tal vez... tengan un poco de razón, Yurio ya ni siquiera sabe qué pensar de él mismo.

* * *

Estaba tan malditamente frustrado.

Había quedado en cama por tanto tiempo, mirando el techo de su habitación y admirando cómo la luz de la luna al adentrarse con suavidad al lugar creaba una bella iluminación y un juego de sombras revoloteando por una ligera tela cayendo desde la orilla de la ventana. La escena contrastaba con sus turbios pensamientos que parecían no querer callarse y le comenzaban a causar jaqueca.

Habían matado a ese hombre por su culpa, por involucrarse demasiado en terreno prohibido. Lo sabía, no necesitaba nadie que se lo dijeran, Viktor no era tan tonto como muchos pensaban, su título no era en vano.

Las personas que atacaron la casa de lavado, fueron las mismas que mataron a Celestino.

Hace años que no perdía el sueño por la muerte de alguien, ¿por qué de la nada le preocupaba? Era estúpido si lo piensas bien, es simplemente irracional. Ya saben, el preocuparse por la muerte de alguien después de que ha matado a tantas personas; de la nada sintiéndose mal de una muerte que, en sí, no causó.

Desde la noche del funeral no pudo dormir nada. La culpa de aquel suceso de la nada lo agarró como una alergia a media primavera.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse con lentitud, tensándose en el proceso y con todos sus sentidos en alerta. La luz del pasillo le llamó la atención, distrayendo en seguida de la luz de la luna con la artificial.

Se volteó en su eje para ver quién lo visitaba.

Se sorprendió bastante al ver a Yuuri mirar en su dirección con preocupación, llevándose todo el estrés con esa bella expresión. "Qué lindo", pensó al verlo.

—Perdón, ¿te desperté? —preguntó tímido el japonés.

El ruso sonrió con ternura.

—Para nada.

Se acomodó en la cama con una sonrisa. Abrió los brazos en señal de que quería un abrazo de parte del japonés, quien en seguida se acercó a él.

Se subió a la cama con cuidado, dejándose envolver entre los brazos del más alto.

Cálido, se sentía tan cálido. Yuuri lo hacía sentirse cálido en el corazón.

Yuuri también estaba pasando por momentos totalmente difíciles. No podía dejar de pensar en la muerte de Celestino, y cómo le dolió verlo tirado sin vida en el local… como si hubiera sido aventado justo de la manera que estaría un trapo viejo.

Le molestó bastante el poco respeto que los atacantes le tuvieron al cadáver.

—No has podido dormir —habló quedito de la nada Yuuri, jugando con los mechones plateados que rozaban suavemente su rostro.

Viktor lo miró un poco sorprendido. Había adivinado sus pensamientos de la nada, ¿cómo fue eso posible?

Sonrió de lado. Se separó del abrazo para disgusto del contrario y lo colocó en su regazo. Tomó la mano del nipón, jugando con ellas de la misma forma que él hacía con su cabello, poniendo especial atención a su dedo anular.

—¿Cómo lo adivinaste? —preguntó en un tono que intentaba sonar burlón, más carecía de humor.

El japonés se acomodó justo delante de él, quedando de rodillas en el cómodo colchón y lo miró con seriedad.

Acción que sorprendió totalmente a Viktor.

Lo tomó por las mejillas con un ceño ligeramente fruncido, Viktor no sabía qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza ahora mientras lo veía con tal intensidad.

—Viktor —le dijo con firmeza—, sé que no tienes un trabajo honesto; pero también sé que eres humano y puedes perder la cabeza si no te cuidas.

Puso su nariz en la de Viktor, sorprendiendo bastante al mayor, quien sintió sus mejillas calentarse: —Ahora mismo, eres lo único que tengo —susurró—, por favor, no te alejes de mi lado.

El ruso no podía más. Escuchar tales palabras del japonés era como escuchar a los ángeles cantarle desde el cielo. Yuuri era tan malditamente tierno que no podía con tanto amor proveniente de él.

Le sonrió con calidez.

—Yuuri —le llamó con una sonrisa.

Podía ver aquellos ojitos color chocolate de cerca lucir tan bellos, y a la vez tan tristes.

Él también había estado bastante triste desde el fallecimiento de Cialdini, y aún así ahí estaba él. Animándole. Tomó la mejilla del castaño, dando apoyo igualmente de su parte.

—Sé que estás peor que yo —le susurró.

Katsuki sonrió.

—Ya estuviste mucho tiempo a cargo de mí —acercó más sus labios a los del ruso—, es mi turno de hacer algo por ti.

Dejó caer sus labios en los del ruso con lentitud en toque tan ansiado, jamás alejando sus ojos de los zafiros frente a él. Sin interrupciones, sin segundos pensamientos. Sin arrepentimientos.

Mover sus labios al compás de Katsuki era como una brisa fresca en medio del desierto. Viktor pensó que nada se sentía mejor que esto y que no había otra cosa que quisiera de esta vida que no fuera al portador de esos labios, abrazó por la cintura a su bello amantes para colocarlo nuevamente en su regazo y quedar más cerca de lo que alguna vez hayan estado.

Un beso que unía las almas de ambos sin segundas intenciones. Viktor había estado esperando por un beso lascivo cuando conocía a Yuuri, pero lo único que podía obtener después de tanto tiempo juntos, iba a ser un hermoso beso lleno de sentimientos más allá de la calentura.

Sostuvo las mejillas del japonés para profundizar el beso como si estuviera famélico. Yuuri tomó aquellas ásperas manos con tal de que jamás lo dejaran ir.

La lengua de Viktor hizo paso entre los labios del japonés, quien de inmediato acertó en dejarlo explorar su cálida cavidad bucal con un sonido de aprobación que tembló en su pecho. Ambos estaban en el paraíso.

Movió su cabeza a un lado para poder saborear con más claridad la lengua de Viktor, ambas lenguas se movían con amor y sensualidad en una batalla por dominar al otro, saboreándose cada rincón, sintiendo la saliva correr por los labios y llegando a sus barbillas.

Se separaron con lentitud, dejando un hilo de saliva correr por los labios de ambos.

Yuuri le miraba con una sonrisita, algo nerviosa, mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de color.

Viktor acarició la palma de su mano en lentitud. Haciendo que un escalofrío corriera por el cuerpo del japonés.

Con un nuevo beso atacó los labios del japonés, poniéndolo en alerta de cualquier acción que hiciera el ruso. La mano seguía paseándose por los brazos del japonés, dejando que los escalofríos siguieran y quemando cada rastro de piel como si estuviera en llamas. Esta vez la lengua del ruso se deslizó de manera sensual por la cavidad del pelinegro y este se dejó hacer por un momento.

De la nada, sintió la mano del alto colarse entre la tela de su bata de dormir. Sintió aquella mano acariciar su suave piel, causándole más escalofríos de lo que ya había hecho y ganando jadeos y resuellos. Quiso detener la mano del ruso.

—Déjame gozarte por un rato —escuchó la grave voz del ruso entrar por su oído, causando que su respiración se hiciera más pesada y la mente se le nublara.

Con un mareo lleno de excitación, asintió, dejando sentir aquellas manos alrededor de su desnuda piel.

Podía jurar que había comenzado a tener una erección.

Los labios de Viktor pararon al cuello del japonés, besando de manera lenta por alrededor de aquel lugar. Dejando unas cuantas marcas, haciendo sentir extraño a Yuuri, ya que nadie jamás había pasado su lengua por un lugar tan extraño como el cuello.

Sintió sus pies crisparse cuando las manos del ruso se fueron de nuevo a las piernas del japonés, acariciando cada parte de la desnuda piel de sus bien trabajados muslos por tanto trabajo físico, acercándose de manera peligrosa a la entrepierna del japonés.

Sonrió de lado.

—Waah —escuchó al japonés casi gemir cuando el otro fue directo a la entrepierna del otro, callando cualquiera sonido inconsciente con una mano.

Para su grata impresión, Yuuri no traía calzoncillos puestos, dejándolo sentir la erección que el ruso había causado en la expuesta entrepierna de Yuuri con un ligero movimiento de caderas, mandando una fricción de pies a cabeza.

Viktor dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisita, haciendo estremecer un poco más al japonés de lo que ya estaba. Acarició de una manera lenta el pequeño falo del azabache, viendo como este se retorcía de manera lenta entre las manos del ruso.

—No llevas calzoncillos —sonrió de lado—, ¿ya sabías a lo que venías? —le miró a los ojos.

El japonés lo miró con las mejillas ardiendo en vergüenza. Mentiría si dijera que no era verdad.

—Y-yo —comenzó—, quería complacerte para que ya no estuvieras más… tenso, ya sabes… de lo que ya estabas —murmuró con un poco de vergüenza atravesando sus palabras.

Viktor sintió un golpe de realidad llegar a su cuerpo cuando sintió su miembro levantarse ante esas palabras del japonés.

Por tanto tiempo había imaginado a Yuuri diciéndole cosas lascivas, cosas que tuviesen que ver con la satisfacción del cuerpo humano al momento de satisfacer sus placeres carnales Pensamientos que creyó iban a estar solamente atrapados en su imaginación.

Pero no, ahí estaba. Dejándole una mirada totalmente sensual, mientras iba a "consolarlo" sin portar calzoncillos. Era una trampa de parte del hermoso cuerpo de Yuuri. Y justo cuando pensaba que el que llevaba las riendas aquí era él, pero no se quedaría atrás.

Tomó el falo del japonés mientras dejaba caer su mano de arriba abajo por el miembro de este, dejando que unos pequeños jadeos salieran de los labios del azabache.

—Eres más travieso de lo que creí —se acercó al cuello del japonés, para poder susurrar debajo de su cuello—, pero tomaré en cuenta tus intenciones.

Apretó de manera suave la cabeza del miembro del más joven, haciéndolo jadear un poco, líquido preseminal comenzando a brotar y humedecer el contacto. Aquellos gemidos de los cuales había estado deseando escuchar desde hace mucho, ya estaban a su alcance, justo como un juguete fuertemente deseado.

Besó su cuello mientras movía su mano de arriba abajo con facilidad, usando el presemen como lubricante, dándole placer al japonés, haciendo que las manos de este se colocaran en sus hombros y lo apretaran con fuerza al no poder con los escalofríos que le causaban las caricias del mayor.

Tan suave, tan placentero, tan bueno.

Yuuri jamás había experimentado que alguien más lo tocase, pero estaba feliz que ese alguien era Viktor. Podría llorar de la felicidad.

Sintió una de las manos del ruso arrastrarse de manera lenta por el tonificado abdomen del japonés hasta a su pecho, tocando en un leve roce el pezón del más bajo, haciéndolo gemir un poco.

Viktor jamás se había sentido tan excitado por el placer de otra persona desde hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera recordaba si alguna vez se sintió como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Yuuri volteó a ver la cara de Viktor, quien le sonreía de una manera lasciva mientras seguía jugando con su pene y su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca de su pezón.

Katsuki iba a explotar.

—Mmn, Viktor... —gimió en placer. Sintió las manos del otro apretar más su miembro al mismo tiempo que su pezón era lamido—. ¡Ah, Viktor! —gimió con más fuerza.

El japonés atrapó la cabeza del mayor entre sus brazos, enrollando sus dedos entre los cabellos lacios del mayor. Yuuri no podía respirar, estaba tan excitado, estaba tan emocionado, sus caderas se meneaban en un baile errático por instinto para sentir todo lo que el mayor le ofrecía.

Sintió aquel cosquilleo característico del orgasmo subir por su vientre bajo, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran un poco.

—Viktor, Viktor… —gimió de nuevo, como si su mente estuviera al borde de un colapso y sólo una palabra sonaba en todo su cráneo—. ¡Viktor! —se vino en lo que consideró el mejor orgasmo de su vida hasta ahora, su pecho subiendo y bajando con pesadez en busca de aire.

La mano de Viktor quedó totalmente llena de la semilla del japonés, mientras que este estaba avergonzado de sus acciones y de los sonidos soltados.

Sin darse cuenta, el mayor ya había tomado el miembro del japonés de nuevo para, esta vez, abrazarlo a su mismo miembro, impresionando a Yuuri en el proceso.

Había puesto ambos miembros juntos. Le dio una sonrisa coqueta al japonés, quien enseguida se sonrojó al saber lo que venía. Las mejillas del japonés se volvieron en un bello carmesí, deleitando un poco la vista del ruso, aunque él no estaba mejor.

—Ya te has divertido, ¿no? Es hora de divertirnos juntos.

Su mano se alzó por la extensión de ambos miembros con tortuosa lentitud, para poder llegar a enrollarlos con su pálida mano.

Yuuri estaba que no se lo creía, apenas sentía que se recuperaba de lo anterior y este le salía con eso. Alguien tan guapo como Viktor, se estaba masturbando junto con él, maldita sea, todo parecía tan de ensueño.

De nuevo, estaba tan feliz que podría llorar.

Viktor se movió de arriba a abajo, haciendo que el pene de Yuuri y el propio se estremecieran en el camino. Sentir la venosa erección de Viktor era algo que jamás se habría imaginado.

Los gruñidos y jadeos de ambos se hicieron presentes en la habitación, llenándose de calientes alientos que chocaban con el otro, mientras ambos compartían uno que otro beso francés.

La excitación por parte de ambos era descomunal, tan bueno para ser verdad.

Pero, oh, claro que lo era, un sueño nunca podría ser así de bueno.

—V-Viktor, m-me vengo, otra vez —gimió de manera lasciva el japonés en su oído mientras se tomaba de los hombros del mayor y apoyaba su peso en el ruso.

—Yo igual, bebé —jadeó—. Vamos a venirnos juntos, ¿sí? —preguntó coqueto.

El japonés lo miró con el ceño fruncido, al parecer un poco preocupado.

—N-No se cómo se hace eso —gimió—. ¡Ah! —y otra vez.

Igualmente segundos después, Viktor lo hizo.

Ambos eran un desastre conjunto de jadeos calientes. Las respiraciones fuertes eran lo único que se escuchaban y sus corazones rebotaban en su pecho como una pelota que acababa de ser estrujada, demasiado cansados para moverse de sus lugares.

Sonrió de lado el mayor. Tomó la mejilla de Yuuri, para mirarlo con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

—Jamás había experimentado algo como eso —confesó sinceramente—. Mañana tendré que pagarte bastante bien —dejó salir una pequeña risilla combinada con un jadeo.

Yuuri se quedó en blanco. Los engranajes de su cerebro pararon por un instante.

Tomó la mano del más alto mientras fruncía el ceño en su dirección. Su entrepierna estaba mojada, su corazón latía y su mente… ahora era un completo desastre.

Hizo con sus labios una mueca de rabia y sus ojos veían fijos fríamente en Viktor, calando en su alma. Quitó la mano del ruso con fiereza.

—Guarda ese dinero para una puta de club —gruñó el japonés—. Yo no seré tu maldito juguete, Viktor —se levantó de la cama con resignación y esfuerzo, dejando en blanco al platinado.

Viktor no sabía qué era lo que había dicho para hacerlo sentir de esa manera, para hacerlo reaccionar de aquella manera. ¿Estuvo mal? Se supone que ese era el trabajo de Yuuri, maldita sea.

Se levantó de la cama con culpabilidad y confusión, yendo directo hacia la puerta para atravesar aquel pasillo que los dividía y llegar hasta la habitación personal que le había proporcionado al japonés.

Tocó la puerta por más de tres veces, esperando algún tipo de respuesta por parte del japonés.

—Yuuri, lo siento… yo creí-

—No creíste nada, Viktor —lo interrumpió el japonés del otro lado—. Asumiste que lo hice por conveniencia e ignoraste todo lo que dije antes.

Viktor restregó con fuerza sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos en frustración. En serio no quería dañar a Yuuri, no se midió, pero la situación ya era confusa en sí y confundió todo.

—Sólo dame ese dinero para poder comprar un maldito boleto de vuelta a japón y no volver a verte más —ladró las últimas palabras.

Estaba dolido, estaba siendo tratado como una puta desde que llegó, básicamente era su propósito de estar ahí. Por cada acción de amor que quiere darle al ruso por su propia voluntad, era pagado como si de un escort se tratase.

La sangre del ruso se le bajó hasta los pies al escuchar eso.

—Yuuri no, por favor, no me dejes yo no... —comenzó. Pegó su cabeza a la puerta —. Ábreme, por favor. No sé lo que hacía, no me abandones por favor, yo te quiero mucho, Yuuri, no me dejes.

Silencio.

Todo estuvo en silencio, lo cual hizo que los nervios del ruso se pusieran en punta. Estaba a punto de irse cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la mitad de la silueta del japonés.

—Y-yo —comenzó bajando la mirada—, yo lo hice. Yo lo he hecho porque de verdad me gustas, Viktor —le miró a la cara con el ceño ligeramente fruncido —. Estoy enamorado de ti, Viktor ¿es que no lo ves? —negó de manera decepcionada al ver el semblante impresionado del mayor.

Viktor estaba en blanco. Nadie jamás le había demostrado sentimientos tan sinceros… nadie le había dicho que lo amaba. Claro, fuera de su familia.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal abrumadora confesión, su corazón y mente últimamente eran un desastre. Quería llorar, derramar todos sus sentimientos ante Yuuri, quedar expuesto y vulnerable, tan frágil, quería que el japonés hiciera de él lo que le plazca. Estaría bien con lo que sea de voluntad del apuesto hombre frente a él, que lo veía con desesperación buscando una respuesta.

—También estoy enamorado de ti —convencido de sus palabras y tomando la mejilla del japonés, brindó la sonrisa más sincera desde la llegada de su amor, formando un corazón con sus rosados labios—. Desde que te vi pedir nuestras bebidas, fuiste el chico más hermoso que mis ojos jamás habían visto —las mejillas del japonés se encendieron en rojo—. Por favor, déjame amarte, Yuuri.

* * *

**Queremos avisar que probablemente la próxima semana no haya capítulo porque vamos a presentar nuestro examen de admisión a la universidad**

**Gracias por leer :3**

**Baaai**


	15. Like it rough

**_Like it rough_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yurio se fue a vivir a la pequeña casa de Otabek el día después a la muerte de Celestino, y de todos los que lo presenciaron, él parecía el más traumado con la muerte del hombre italiano.

¿Cómo pudo haberlo tratado tan mal después de haberle hecho tantos favores en vida? Estaba enojado consigo mismo. No pudo hacer nada para salvar a Celestino, todos estaban siendo tan amables con él, cuando en realidad, no deberían.

Pero la muerte no perdona, siempre está detrás de ti aguardando, y no importa qué tanto quieras regresar a aquellos días de vitalidad con tus seres amados y decirles todo lo que siempre les quisiste decir, agradecerles por su tiempo, su comprensión y todo lo que han hecho por ti, simplemente... ya no puedes.

Otabek se había portado como un príncipe desde que llevó a Yurio a su casa. Le cuidó, le alimentó y le abrazó las veces en las que el rubio lloraba por su mala suerte, y Yurio no podía dejar de agradecérselo.

No quería hacer nada más que tirarse en su cama y llorar. Sentía que todo esto había sido su culpa. Ni siquiera su gato gruñón le mejoraba el ánimo, aún después de días del fallecimiento del moreno.

Su funeral fue algo doloroso. Con todo el respeto que se merecía, dejaba ir una parte bastante importante en su vida.

Comenzó a poner mucha confianza en Otabek. Él era quien lo guiaba en sus días tristes… tan tranquilo, tan masculino y tan amable.

Se acurrucaba en su pecho mientras veía televisión, ambos acariciando al gato en el regazo del rubio para mantener un poco de tranquilidad en ambas cabezas.

Habían estado durante unas cuantas horas sentados en el sillón, viendo películas animadas viejas, intentando calmar un poco el adolorido corazón del rubio. Otabek pasaba sus dedos por su cabello con su otra mano, dejándolo un poco adormilado de vez en cuando. Sabía que estaba cansado.

Cuando el rubio estaba a punto de dormir, intentó alejarse un poco de aquel ligero cuerpo.

—No te vayas —le tomó de la mano el ruso con la preocupación impregnada en la mirada.

El kazajo no pudo hacer más que sentir una oleada de ternura golpear directo en su corazón. Se veía tan vulnerable de esa manera que no lo podía entender realmente si el que estaba ahí en el sillón, era el chico del bar por el que tanto había estado luchando.

Otabek dejó mostrar una reconfortante sonrisa.

—Iré a preparar algo de comer.

Yurio negó con las cejas fruncidas en preocupación. No quería dejar de sentir aquella calidez que le había otorgado el kazajo por tantos días.

—No tengo hambre —confesó bajando la mirada.

El kazajo regresó a su puesto al lado del cuerpo de Yurio, sintiendo cómo este se acurrucaba más a su lado al volverlo a sentir sentado en el sillón, suspirando de alivio por el tan familiar calor. Tomó una de las manos del ruso y comenzó a acariciarla.

Estar junto al joven de seria personalidad y corazón de oro, era de los pocos momentos en que Yurio se sentía en paz. Con el mundo, con su vida, con sus pensamientos.

Pero a la vez se sentía un completo desgraciado, quería llorar de nuevo porque el chico había sido tan bueno con él, y Yurio estaba siendo una mierda.

Su objetivo se había disipado de su mente como el polvo con los días al lado de él, ya no quería pensar en ojos zafiro que acarreaban gran poder ni en miradas castañas que le revolvían el estómago, y mucho menos quería perder a Otabek.

Solamente de imaginar una vida sin la esencia del hombre inundando sus sentidos lo volvía loco.

Si quería ser una persona que no lastime a otros como Otabek o Celestino con su estúpida actitud hiriente, será mejor que comience cambiando.

Miró el hermoso perfil del moreno. Si iba a comenzar a hacer las cosas bien, debía de decirle todo a Otabek.

Dejar de actuar como un idiota y decirle que todo este tiempo había estado fingiendo que gustaba de él.

Abrió la boca, listo para llamar su nombre e iniciar la conversación más dura de su vida… Hasta que el teléfono de Altin se escuchó por la sala, llamando la atención de ambos.

El moreno tomó su celular rápidamente contestando la llamada con un tono grave.

—¿Diga? —contestó frunciendo el ceño.

Yurio no podía escuchar nada del otro lado, decidió quedarse callado y distraerse. Miró la televisión con una película de graciosos gatitos en un canal televisivo de niños, estaban cantando una alegre canción de jazz.

"Adorable", pensó Yurio con una ligera sonrisa.

—Entendido, voy enseguida —colgó la llamada.

El rubio lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Vas a ir a algún lado? —preguntó casi sin abrir la boca, algo sobresaltado de quedarse sólo en aquella casa, causando que el somnoliento gato saltara de su cómodo lugar para recostarse en otra parte.

Otabek le sonrió de lado.

—Son cosas del trabajo, tengo que ir y venir, es algo rápido —le acarició la cabeza.

Se levantó del sillón con una sonrisa, alterando los nervios del ruso, quien le tomó la mano evitando que avanzara otro paso fuera de la estancia.

—Por favor, no te vayas —casi gimió con los ojos vidriosos.

—Yura, tengo que ir, es trabajo —suspiró, se pasó una mano por el cabello pensativo—. A menos que quieras venir conmigo —le miró cuestionándolo.

El rubio aún no quería salir, no se creía preparado para afrontar la realidad… aunque tampoco quería quedarse solo, y la verdad esa no le parecía una opción.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ambos estaban en el auto del kazajo en camino al trabajo del moreno.

Su corazón por alguna razón bombeaba fuertemente, no entendía el porqué. Era de noche, podía ver la autopista alumbrada por las luces del auto.

—¿Vendiste la moto? —intentó comenzar una conversación el rubio.

Otabek le miró de reojo, sonriéndole de manera encantadora. Las mejillas de Yurio se encendieron inconscientemente, algo que parecía ocurrir con frecuencia estos últimos días.

—Todavía la tengo —dejó escapar una pequeña risita—, ¿acaso no puedo tener un auto y una motocicleta a la vez? —preguntó coqueto.

El rubio negó con las mejillas calientes y se disculpó en un tono suave.

No hubo más conversación. Miró desde la lejanía de la autopista una enorme mansión con palmeras a sus costados que daban la bienvenida al inmenso terreno. Yurio abrió la boca con sorpresa ante la gran vivienda a la que se aproximaban.

—¿En serio vienes por trabajo? —se burló el rubio mirando al kazajo con una ceja alzada.

—Claro que sí —apuntó divertido a la casa con su barbilla—, es la casa del jefe Nikiforov, no puedes esperar menos de él.

La sonrisa que tenía el rubio en sus labios se esfumó.

De repente los nervios hicieron que su sangre se fuera hasta sus pies. Frunció el ceño enseguida cuando vio aquella enorme casa con varios hombres fuera de un portón pintado de dorado (o eso era lo que pensaba, no le sorprendería si el portón estuviera hecho de oro puro).

Llegaron justo al portón y Yurio ya se sentía intimidado por tanta extravagancia, a su parecer, innecesaria, pero esas son cosas de ricos y él no se metería con eso. Otabek intercambió unas cuantas palabras para que los dejen pasar y al portón fue abierto de par en par.

Yurio estaba impresionado con las riquezas que el ruso poseía y lo extraño que era para él el estar rodeado de tantos lujos.

¿Era eso normal? Parecía que todo estaba bañado en oro y perlas preciosas o hecho con mármol de la más fina calidad, tenía miedo de hasta pisar la acera, ¿estaba bien que Yurio estuviese en la mansión de Viktor?

…

Mierda, por supuesto que sí.

Había olvidado por completo su meta a corto plazo, no la iba dejar escapar cuando sentía que la podía rozar con sus dedos. Y con más razón no la debía dejar ir, estaba en el hoyo de la miseria.

De la enorme puerta de caoba justo frente a la escalera a pocos metros de ellos vio salir a un calmado Viktor portando una sonrisa en sus labios, dejando mostrar aquel tranquilo gesto que de alguna manera le había atraído tanto en el pasado.

Miró de lado a Otabek.

Quería coquetear con Viktor, necesitaba hacerlo ahora que estaba cara a cara con el platinado. Quería dejar de sentir ese dolor punzante en su pecho para comenzar a pensar de nuevo en él mismo, aunque sonara egoísta.

Sintió la mano del moreno rodear la suya, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Subieron aquellas escaleras que le parecieron infinitas para llegar hasta donde se hallaba el mayor.

—Chicos, estoy feliz de que vinieran —agradeció el ruso con una sonrisa. Miró al rubio, cerrando un ojo con dificultad al no saber el nombre del rubio y ladeando la cabeza.

El corazón de Yurio se estrujó un poco tras el desconocimiento.

—Yo soy Yuri —sonrió apenado—, Yuri Plisetsky.

Viktor asintió, restándole un poco de importancia.

—Ya veo —miró a ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa—, pasen.

El mayor avanzó primero, dejando a los dos atrás, dejando que Yurio investigue la vivienda.

Recorrieron el salón principal que dejó maravillado a Plisetsky, las paredes de un plano color hueso decoradas con distintas obras de arte completamente desconocidas para él, el techo era rodeado por un candelabro enorme y hermoso que parecía ser la atracción principal de toda la casa, que llamó la atención del rubio menor.

Pasaron por algunas pasillos llenos de ventanales. Plisetsky pudo ver con claridad el campo que era el patio del mayor. Grandes hectáreas de terreno que sólo le pertenecen a Viktor Nikiforov.

Yurio también las quería. No era la cálida vivienda que compartía con su abuelo, pero al menos aquí no se sentiría un extraño en su hogar, tendría más lugares donde esconderse y evitar a otros.

—Otabek, me gustaría hablar contigo en la oficina, es algo verdaderamente importante.

El kazajo asintió.

Observó al rubio con una mirada serena, haciendo que este se calmara. Yurio asintió en son de que entendió la señal y, lo que para muchos era una mirada en blanco, Yurio aprendió a apreciar el brillo en sus ojos y la calidez que le dedicaban tras aquella acción.

Los dos hombres entraron por una habitación al final del pasillo con puertas grandes. El rubio sonrió cuando se encontró solo en un pasillo de la enorme mansión.

No necesitó pensarlo dos veces para querer ir a explorar.

* * *

Como lo imaginaba, la casa de Viktor estaba fuera de sus límites, después de media hora recorriéndola de alguna manera se había aburrido.

Ya que no era su casa no podía hacer mucho al respecto con esta. Sí, era linda, pero no tenía las habitaciones que él quería.

Eso era algo a lo que se iba a dedicar cuando se quedara con Viktor y con, probablemente, toda su fortuna.

Pasó por la sala, la cual tiene este enorme ventanal que da hacía el jardín… donde vio a Yuuri Katsuki jugando con un animado perro que corría por todas partes. Nunca había sido fan de los canes.

"¿Y ese perro qué? ¿Se atrevió a meter a un pulgoso a la hermosa casa de Viktor? Es todo un idiota si cree que Viktor se quedara con él por mucho más tiempo". Miró la figura alegre del japonés moverse a la par del can, jugando con él.

Traía puesto un suéter de cuello blanco que hacía resplandecer más el color de su piel. Parecía un ángel jugando con un cachorro. Yurio quiso vomitar por la imagen.

"Los gatos son mejores, en todo caso".

Los pasos de ambos hombres se escucharon a las puertas de la habitación, así que el rubio no dudó para nada en voltear y verlos a ambos con una inocente sonrisita… Sonrisita que Viktor ignoró por completo.

El mayor le dio las gracias al kazajo y pasó por alto la presencia del rubio para dirigirse ansioso a la puerta del jardín que se encontraba al final de la sala de estar.

—Si me disculpan —dejó salir de sus labios el mayor al caminar hasta aquella puerta que anhelaba en alcanzar.

Yurio apreció con su ceño fruncido la caminata tan acelerada del hombre mafioso.

—Vamos Yura, no has cenado aún.

El rubio hizo oídos sordos al llamado del kazajo. Observó con detenimiento las acciones que ambos hombres tomaban.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio al ojizarco levantar en sus brazos al japonés con una sonrisa. Ahora que lo veía, él también tenía puesto un suéter de cuello blanco… parecía ser un atuendo de pareja. Ambos se dedicaban esas miradas entre pestañas que le causaban náuseas y...

Se besaron.

Abrió los ojos estupefacto al ver cómo ambos hombres disfrutaban de aquel beso que tan suave se dedicaban. Como si se tratara de una recompensa el verse cada día… Yurio quiso llorar de la frustración cuando vio aquellas sonrisas que se otorgaban después del acto de amor.

Con el ceño fruncido y un arranque de enojo, Yurio salió hecho furia de la habitación, al igual que de la mansión del mafioso.

Otabek ya estaba en el auto y no lo había notado.

El auto arrancó, Yurio debía de hacer sus movidas ya.

* * *

—Prepararé un poco de estofado si quieres para cenar —anunció el moreno mientras dejaba su abrigo a un lado de la puerta.

Yurio dirigió sus ojos hasta el moreno, estudiando poco a poco sus movimientos como si se tratara de un ninja a punto de atacar.

Aunque bueno, eso iba a hacer.

Caminó de manera lenta hasta la barra de la cocina que la separaba de la sala de estar. Viendo cómo el kazajo sacaba todo para preparar la cena, tocando la barra de la cocina en una leve caricia con una gracia felina.

Otabek se movía entre la cocina con tanta ligereza. Podía ver los músculos de Otabek tensarse cada vez que tomaba algo o hacía algún movimiento un poco brusco.

Acarició la espalda del kazajo por encima de la camiseta en lentitud, causando escalofríos en el cuerpo del moreno.

El hombre volteó con las cejas alzadas, sin contar con que Yurio atacaría sus labios de manera fiera.

Literalmente el rubio acorraló el cuerpo del Altin entre la isla de la cocina para apoyarse más en sus labios. Aquel beso tan brusco ni siquiera parecía un beso. Parecía que el rubio se quería comer al kazajo de la manera más brusca posible.

Aunque bueno, Otabek no quería separarse tampoco de los labios del rubio.

Las manos del ruso rodearon el cuello del kazajo para atraerlo más al beso. Pareciera que lo quería tentar a pasarse de la raya con él.

Sus labios se movían con tanta destreza y desesperación que rastros de saliva salían de la boca de los chicos. Ambas mejillas estaban empapadas en rojo, el sudor comenzaba a ser presente.

El kazajo tomó la nuca del rubio con fuerza, alejándolo un poco mientras lo miraba con la misma lujuria que brillaba en los ojos del rubio.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con la respiración agitada, mirando aquellas gemas verdes que le habían encantado desde el primer día.

El rubio asintió. Dejó otro beso corto pero con la misma pasión a la de hace rato.

Si se supone que iba a hacer lo posible para atacar a Viktor (y a su fortuna) debía de hacer unos sacrificios.

—Beka —le susurró mientras se separaba. Su corazón latía, tenía miedo de hacerlo, pero por alguna razón sabía que debía porque no tendría más oportunidades como esta—, quiero que me tomes —escapó de sus labios.

Los ojos del kazajo se abrieron como platos.

Quiso soltar al rubio del abrazo en el que había sido atrapado, mas el rubio le tomó antes de que pusiera resistencia.

—Por favor —jadeó con la boca semi abierta. Dejó descansar su cabeza en el pecho de Otabek con levedad—, hazlo por mí. Quiero hacer esto contigo —mintió.

Es verdad que Yurio quería perder su virginidad de una manera linda y romántica, pero después de años en la cruda realidad, sabe que eso no se podrá lograr ni por un milagro.

Otabek se lo pensó unos minutos.

Delante de él, estaba el chico del cual estaba enamorado. Hermoso como siempre, probablemente virgen.

¿Era Otabek digno de quitarle lo más preciado a alguien tan hermoso como Yurio? ¿De verdad puede hacerlo?

¿De verdad puede ser el primero?

Sonrió de lado cuando vio aquellas mejillas teñirse en un suave rojo mientras asentía de manera nerviosa.

Yurio de alguna manera estaba cavando su propia tumba.

Cargó en posición nupcial al rubio hasta la habitación en dónde se estaban quedando por el momento ambos chicos.

La cena había sido arruinada para ambos comer algo mejor.

Dejó al rubio en la cama matrimonial con una suavidad digna de un aire de primavera, acariciando levemente las piernas del ruso en el proceso.

El kazajo se acercó a las piernas del joven mientras le dedicaba una mirada tierna. Yurio sin esperarlo, sintió un suave beso por encima de su rodilla. Lo miró con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

Le sonrió mientras le quitaba los pantalones cortos que traía puestos, con una lentitud tan placentera que logró enloquecer al rubio.

Se colocó entre sus piernas y se alzó para dar suaves besos en toda la extensión del cuello de Yurio, siendo cuidadoso de no dejar una marca por la que pueda ser regañado en el futuro. Yurio frunció el ceño un poco culpable por las acciones que estaba por tomar, diciéndose mentalmente que era para un bien mayor como si fuera un mantra.

El kazajo comenzó a acariciar las piernas del chico con delicadeza, tratando al chico tal cual lo hace alguien con el cristal. Tan frágil, tan preciado.

Pero Yurio sabe que él no es como el cristal, no es tan transparente, el cristal no oculta nada. Yurio sí.

Todo lo estaba haciendo con tanta lentitud y suavidad, que Plisetsky y no aguantaba esa amabilidad. No cuando el malo de esa situación era nadie más que él.

—No te preocupes —le susurró al oído el kazajo al ver la incertidumbre del otro—, no quiero que te duela, lo haré lento.

Ahí las lágrimas querían salir de los ojos del chico. Frunció su entrecejo con tristeza, haciendo de todo para que ni una gota cayera. Tomó con fuerza las mejillas del moreno, mirándolo a los ojos. Las lágrimas que se veían por las ventanas de Yurio fueron claras para Otabek.

Antes de poder decir algo, el rubio lo besó con la misma fuerza que en la cocina, casi como un sediento hombre en el desierto luego de ver aquel líquido vital.

Otabek no dijo nada y siguió el ritmo del rubio, siendo un poco más brusco con el menor. Pronto convirtiéndose en una lucha por la dominación en el beso.

En un acto de valentía y decisión, el menor estrujó la entrepierna del moreno, acariciando el miembro de este con un poco de lujuria, ocasionando que el contrario diera un respingo y perdiera el control del beso que había adquirido.

Cabe decir que el rubio se sintió un poquito nervioso al estar tocando el pene que no era el suyo. El tamaño era mucho más grande de lo que pensó.

Con un poco de brusquedad cambió posiciones dejando al chico arriba del kazajo. Sentía aquel miembro comenzarse a alzar entre sus piernas y rozar la propia erección en un placentero roce que le puso la piel de gallina.

—Quiero que me rompas —susurró bajando poco a poco la tela de los pantalones del chico—, dime, ¿cuántas veces me has tomado en tu cabeza, Beka? —preguntó coqueto bajando el elástico del calzoncillo del kazajo tras acabar con la otra prenda.

Una cosa era planear cada movimiento y reacción en su mente, cada frase seductora y gesto pícaro; pero a la hora del acto, con aquel semi erecto miembro casi golpeando su rostro al sacarlo de donde era contenido, se hallaba más que nervioso, tan nervioso que tomó enseguida el miembro del kazajo sin mucho cuidado en un arranque de adrenalina.

Otabek se tensó bastante al sentir aquella manita entre su miembro.

—Yura.

—Calla —le dedicó una temblorosa sonrisa de lado que aparentaba lucir sensual. Comenzó a mover con tortuosa lentitud de arriba a abajo la mano por toda su longitud—, voy a cenar —bromeó.

Se acercó peligrosamente al mayor, percibiendo el intenso tan típico del kazajo mezclándose con su sudor y algo más que no supo describir, lentamente, abrió la boca un poco nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Con un indeciso gesto, lamió la cabeza del glande del mayor con delicadeza como si probara el sabor del azabache, ganando a cambio un suspiro de placer que lo animó a continuar su exploración con la lengua por el ajeno territorio.

Al cabo de un rato y ya más confiado, metió el miembro ajeno a su boca, atragantándose un poco en el proceso. Otabek claramente se alteró por la decisión tan tonta que había tomado el menor al hacer eso.

Altin tomó la cara de Yurio alejándolo de su miembro con una cara asustada, el rubio aún tosiendo.

—Yura —le llamó con voz alterada—, no hagas esto, por favor, no necesitas hacerlo —le susurró en tranquilidad.

Las lágrimas querían salir de nuevo de los ojos del rubio, mas eso no sucedió.

—No te quiero romper, ¿bien? Ni de chiste —confesó con el ceño fruncido—, dime la verdad, pequeño. ¿Soy yo tu primera vez?

El rubio no sabía muy bien qué responder, estaba avergonzado de admitirlo. Sí, era virgen, jamás se había entregado a nadie porque le daba miedo salir herido.

Asintió, muy a su pesar. Otabek sonrió.

—Entonces, déjame hacerte feliz.

Besó sus mejillas con lentitud, acostando al rubio en la cama de una manera tan suave que hacía llorar al menor. Acarició sus piernas dejando un rastro de calor en ellas mientras besaba su cuello, haciendo al rubio alucinar y ver estrellas.

Se sentía tan mimado, tan perfecto, se sentía querido. Amó por completo aquella faceta tierna de Otabek, la cual claramente le había demostrado antes, pero Yurio estaba decidido de no querer verla. Se permitió sonreír, sólo por esta vez.

Otabek se aseguró de tocar todos los puntos correctos, de besar cada rincón de piel expuesta e ir hasta donde Yurio le dejara, que por cierto, se dejó hacer y disfrutar de sentirse adorado.

Altin no era el más experimentado en el tema, era lo que muchos consideraba un lobo solitario. Sus conocimientos se basaban en experiencias ajenas contadas en el bar y en noches de ocio con una laptop en mano y mucho tiempo libre.

Pero eso no le impedía intentar que su acompañante se sintiera en las nubes, y, por los suspiros sonoros y leves gemidos que soltaban los rosados labios del rubio, estaba logrando su cometido.

Su prioridad era Yura, y siempre lo sería. Hacerlo sentir bien lo hacía sentir bien.

Con unos cuantos juegos previos de dilatación que incomodaban de sobremanera a Yurio, pero prefirió mantenerse callado, Otabek se adentró en las paredes del rubio de manera lenta, con cuidado de no hacer llorar al chico del que tanto había estado enamorado. Que no le doliera.

Quería que sintiera mucho más su amor que su miembro.

Claro, era la primera vez y esa no es tan perfecta como muchos la suelen pintar. Yurio se sintió mareado, confundido y muy, muy adolorido. Un dolor agudo se formaba en su trasero y sólo quería que parara, pero Otabek lo esperó hasta que estuviera listo y convirtió la escena en algo más llevadero y agradable.

Pronto, olvidando el primer paso del acto, ambos ya se hallaban en su propio mundo donde no existía nada más que ellos y el calor de la atmósfera, llenada por gemidos y gruñidos escandaloso que alertarían a más de uno.

Dando unas cuantas estocadas en el interior del Yurio, alterándolo al no saber lo que sucedía en su interior y con el miedo de llegar al explotar del placer, llegó al orgasmo y terminó por derretirse entre las piernas de Otabek, sintiéndose llenado por el chico y líquido recorrer sus muslos.

Estaban sudorosos, jadeando y cansados.

Yurio estaba confundido, no se suponía que se sintiera tan bien. Sólo te debes sentir así cuando la persona con la que lo haces es especial, cuando es la indicada.

Pero justo aquí, viendo al kazajo desplomarse y reír tras el acto como si de un niño después de hacer una travesura, lo hizo sentir que estaba en el lugar y con la persona correcta, riendo quién sabe de qué con el otro hasta que el sueño les ganó.

* * *

**Nada como un capítulo de sexo luego de exámenes, osi :-)**

**Nada más queremos decir para los que leen esta historia también en Wattpad, que planeamos inscribirla en llos Premios Wattys! La verdad es que no esperamos ganar, pero es algo que aún así nos emociona**

**Baiii**


	16. Into my brain

**_Into my brain_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuuri jamás se había sentido tan cómodo por las mañanas en una cama que no fuera suya. Abrió los ojos un poco desorientado por el paradero de su cuerpo, sonriendo enseguida cuando vio al platinado durmiendo plácidamente a su lado.

Sus cabellos ocultando uno de sus ojos como normalmente lo hacía, pero esta vez de una manera despeinada y rebelde que causaba que su corazón se estrujara de lo lindo que se veía su amado. Con una mano algo tímida, acarició los cabellos del mayor con una sonrisa permanente en su rostro, sintiendo la suavidad de estos con una enorme felicidad.

Juraba dar todo de sí por una vista como esta cada vez que despertara.

Sí, por mucho tiempo pensó en la hermosura que Viktor tenía como hombre, y era obvio que le encantaba. Jamás pensó que iba a estar tan cerca de aquel hombre tan guapo que lo conquistó desde aquel primer vistazo que le dio en el local, desde que lo defendió de uno de sus propios colegas frente a todo un grupo de gente que probablemente no se pararía por alguien como él.

No estaba tan orgulloso de la profesión de Viktor, aún tenía muchos temores con respecto a ello y la preocupación le quitaba horas preciadas de sueño por las frías noches de Rusia, aunque no era nadie para decirle al mayor que dejase su trabajo por un simple capricho del japonés, era consciente de que algo como eso causaría un gran impacto de muchas maneras y le temía mucho al cambio, a lo desconocido, prefería estancarse con lo que ya vivía.

Sorprendido, sintió la mano del mayor colocarse en la suya con suavidad, con las cejas alzadas y el pecho agitado admiró cómo los ojos del mayor se colocaron en los de Yuuri para sonreírle con ternura evidente. Se movió un poco en su lugar, y, en un movimiento inesperado, acorraló a Yuuri entre sus brazos, atrapándolo en un abrazo de oso que lo abrumó por tanto cariño tan de la nada, dejando al castaño descansar su cabeza en el pecho el ruso, escuchando los latidos del hombre que parecían ir en sincronía con los suyos.

Ambos rieron mientras se abrazaban el uno con el otro, dejando que el sonido de su felicidad inundará la gélida habitación y aligerara la mente de Yuuri con burbujeantes carcajadas. Estaban felices de estar juntos, disfrutaban de su compañía, esperaban que así fuese por mucho más tiempo. Nunca se habían sentido tan a gusto con la presencia de otra persona.

—¿Sabes, Yuuri? —comenzó el mayor con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Antes creía que eso del amor y estar enamorado o encontrar a tu otra pareja eran porquerías que los abuelos me contaban cuando era pequeño —miró al pelinegro, agachando su cabeza para quedar a centímetros del otro, regalándole una sonrisa encantadora que le quitó el aliento—. Ahora veo que me equivoqué.

El nipón no pudo hacer más que sonreír y sonrojarse por las palabras del más alto. Se abrazó mucho más al platinado.

Eran palabras que creyó nunca iba a escuchar de él. Viktor resultó ser un romántico empedernido, lo creería de cualquiera menos de alguien como él que llevaba el título de ser un temible y despiadado personaje. Sin corazón, sin sentimientos. Era toda una caja de sorpresas y no podía esperar a descubrirlas todas.

—Cuando te vi —comenzó el japonés—, pensé que solamente ibas a ser otro de mis amores platónicos —se acurrucó contra él—. Eres demasiado perfecto para estar con alguien como yo, te veías… tan lejano, imposible de alcanzar.

Viktor frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello.

Tomó la barbilla del japonés y le hizo mirarlo. La carita hermosa del chico le recordaba a un adorable cerdito gracias a sus mejillas aún regordetas. Para Viktor, Yuuri Katsuki era el ser más perfecto y tierno que podía existir en esta tierra, pero él parecía tener una opinión diferente de sí.

Tan inseguro, con emociones de cristal, no podía ver más allá de lo que los demás dirán.

—¿Cómo es alguien como tú? —preguntó curioso—, ¿hablas de hermoso y buen mozo? —coqueteó el ruso—, ¿buen bailarín y de hermosas piernas?

Viktor cambió la posición en la que estaban para colocarse justo delante del japonés, dejando el cuerpo del pelinegro inmóvil debajo del suyo.

Yuuri sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse con las palabras del ruso —y un poco por lo que sus acciones le causaban, pero no entraremos a detalles—.

—Yo… —comenzó en voz baja, acariciando los brazos del ruso—, yo siempre he tenido inseguridades, desde que era pequeño —sonrió inquieto—. Suelo ganar peso con facilidad, entonces eso también bajó mi autoestima... varias veces.

El ojizarco acarició la mejilla del pelinegro reflejando el tanto amor que le tiene, decorando aquel gesto con una mueca de afecto.

—Ser gay solamente lo empeoró —rió de manera nerviosa—, los chicos me tenían asco. Nunca pude tener a alguien como pareja por tanto tiempo sin que se aburriera de mí. Además de eso soy bastante aburrido.

Viktor dejó salir una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes. Tomó la cara del japonés entre sus manos, besando su frente con amor que reflejado con facilidad en sus acciones. Luego siguió un camino de pequeños y sonoros besos por todo su rostro que dejaban su piel cosquilleando por el tacto, hasta llegar a sus labios, uniéndose con múltiples castos besos, para posteriormente profundizar la acción al punto de que la conversación quedó en segundo plano.

Se permitió cerrar sus párpados cuando la lengua del mayor se adentró en su boca, marcando cada rincón como suyo. Ambas lenguas jugaban con la otra en un signo de que ambos estaban saboreando la satisfacción del otro al estar juntos. Los chasquidos del beso se escuchaban por toda la habitación luciendo como música de fondo para la atmósfera rosa que los rodeaba.

Viktor se separó demostrando una sonrisa.

—Yo jamás me aburriría de ti —le susurró con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba embobado con la hermosura del japonés, y ver su carita sonrojada, con los labios hinchados y esos castaños luceros de igual forma que los suyos comenzaba a emocionarlo—, eres la mejor persona que puedo haber llegado a mi vida y nunca te cambiaría por nadie.

El pelinegro dejó salir una risita encantado.

—Jamás había sentido tanto amor de parte de una persona que no fuera mi familia —dejó salir una risa nerviosa. Triste, pero sincero.

—Yo jamás me había enamorado —le miró sonriente—, ninguna de las personas con las que estuve logró maravillarme como tú lo haces.

Yuuri frunció el ceño por las palabras habladas del ruso.

—¿" Ninguna de las personas"? —preguntó alzando una ceja mientras sonreía burlón.

El japonés quiso deshacerse del abrazo que lo hacía prisionero entre los brazos del ruso. Viktor dejó salir una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Oh, pequeño. No seas celoso —lo tomó de la cintura para que no se vaya de sus brazos—, yo te he amado sólo a ti.

—Mhmm... —canturreó burlón el japonés—, díselo a tus demás amiguitos con los que has estado —dejó salir con falso veneno incluido, aquellas palabras que hicieron soltar una carcajada al mayor.

—No, bebé, sólo te quiero a ti.

Retozaron gustosos entre las sábanas de la cama, sonriendo y jugando con las palabras del peliblanco, el japonés estaba listo para hacer un ataque furioso a sus labios, para tal vez convertirse en algo más que una pelea amistosa en la cama.

Mas alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación interrumpiendo el juego de ambos.

Viktor dejó que la otra persona entrara con el ceño fruncido, aunque con interés al ver quién le interrumpió su hermosa mañana. De la puerta entró un apresurado Seung Gil, su porte hizo que el ruso se preocupara.

—¿Seung Gil?

El chico estaba casi jadeando, no sabía lo que había pasado con el chico coreano, pero le alteraba su semblante jadeante.

—Hay un chico en la entrada buscando a Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor alzó la ceja confundido. Observó inmediatamente al japonés, quien se encogió de hombros ya que ni siquiera él sabía lo que pasaba.

* * *

Al salir ambos con la bata de dormir y los rostros denotando que recién habían sido levantados, observaron a un chico de cabellos castaños acercándose a rubios con barba en medio del patio delantero con la mirada baja. Ambos hombres lo recibieron con una cara de preocupación y al mismo tiempo confusión.

No sabían realmente lo que pasaba en esa escena tan curiosa delante de ellos.

Muchos de los hombres de Viktor lo tenían apuntados con sus rifles a aquel hombre que había aparecido de la nada. Yuuri frunció el ceño en seguida que vio a aquel hombre levantar la mirada tal cual niño que fue regañado por haber hecho algo mal en la escuela, con las manos alzadas demostrando que no presentaba conminación alguna.

—¿Emil? —cuestionó el japonés mientras bajaba las escaleras de la puerta de entrada en un tono preocupado—, ¿qué haces aquí? —indagó de nuevo.

Emil sonrió de lado un poco nervioso por la pregunta. Se encogió de hombros dejando salir una carcajada errática.

—Yo, en realidad venía buscando a Viktor —se rascó la nuca en un gesto de ansiedad.

Viktor frunció el ceño por aquello. Bajó unos escalones más que Yuuri, para enseguida detener al japonés con una de sus manos en su estómago evitando que descendiera más.

—¿Por qué me buscabas? —preguntó esta vez el peliblanco frunciendo el ceño ante cualquier tipo de amenaza que se atreviera a decir. Si es que el rubio podía llegar a ser una amenaza, se veía demasiado estúpido y simplón.

Emil sonrió de lado con ansiedad por la cantidad de armas que volarían sus sesos por todo el lugar en cualquier momento sin piedad alguna si cometía una estupidez. Podría decirse que estaba por orinarse si no le quitaban aquellas armas.

—Y-Yo vengo a —comenzó tragando saliva—, vengo a pedir empleo.

Ambos hombres en las escaleras fruncieron el ceño, incluso Seung Gil alzó una ceja sin creer lo que el rubio había dicho.

Viktor dejó salir una sonrisa incrédula por lo que acababa de anunciar. Se cruzó de brazos mirando de manera altanera al chico amenazado por las armas de su mansión, demostrando sus superioridad, que si sus intenciones eran otras no dudaría en borrarlo del mapa con un chasquido de sus dedos.

—Muy bien —comenzó el jefe de la mafia—, y ¿en qué podrías trabajar? Si me permites preguntar — habló de manera un poco grosera ante los ojos del rubio y del japonés, que empezaba a fulminarlo por su actitud.

Jugó con sus pulgares por unos segundos, haciéndolo ver un poco más nervioso delante de los ojizarcos de Viktor. Soltó un pesado suspiros y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, por fin viendo directamente a los ojos al platinado

—Puedo ser parte de los guardaespaldas —soltó, esta vez sin una pizca de miedo en sus palabras, o bien oculto al menos.

El ojizarco alzó las cejas impresionado por el puesto tan alto que el rubio deseaba.

Volteó a ver al japonés, quien compartía la mueca de duda y sorpresa que él portaba. Negó con su cabeza y se encogió de hombros dando a entender que él no sabía nada de las intenciones del rubio ni tampoco porqué estaba ahí.

Viktor le dio una rápida mirada al rubio por encima de su hombro. Tomó de la mano del japonés y se lo llevó dentro de la mansión con el ceño fruncido, dándole a Yuuri una mala impresión de su actual ánimo.

—¿Tú le dijiste que viniera? —preguntó en un susurro acercándose peligrosamente a la cara del japonés.

—Para nada, pero creo que lo entiendo —miró por encima del hombro de Viktor para toparse con los apenados ojos azules del joven parado en medio del porche de bienvenida—. Muchos tuvieron que dejar sus empleos en el local, ¿sabes? Tal vez creyó que por ser amigo suyo, tú podrías ayudarlo a obtener trabajo.

—Trabajar conmigo es como bajar al infierno, Yuuri —le contestó con rudeza—, ¿él va a estar dispuesto a matar gente, así como yo lo hago? ¿Como lo hace Otabek? —frunció el ceño.

Un escalofrío cruzó de la espalda del japonés. Se soltó del agarre del ruso, cambiando su semblante a uno serio.

—¿Tienes que recordarme las barbaridades que haces, Viktor? —rodó los ojos con fastidio, haciendo el corazón del ruso estrujarse—. Sólo dale un maldito empleo, ¿quieres seguir pareciendo un monstruo delante de mí? —apuntó al rubio fuera de la mansión—, ¿quieres matarlo justo frente a mis narices? —apretó su mandíbula.

Viktor estaba dolido. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Yuuri le podría hablar de esa manera, mas eso le hizo recapacitar en un instante.

Todavía no conocía a Yuuri por completo, no conocía todas sus facetas y, aunque prometió amar cada una de ellas, no le agradaba que estuviera enojado con él por la intervención de terceros, y si se trataba de un chico al que le tenía cariño, era obvio que Katsuki iría tras su rescate.

El ruso tragó saliva alejando al japonés para ver enseguida al barbudo con mirada confundida. Viktor soltó un suspiro malhumorado rindiéndose ante el hombre frente a él, había algo que no le gustaba de aquel rubio, pero haría lo que fuera por el japonés del que se enamoró.

Dirigió sus ojos a varios lados de la mansión buscando la respuesta a todos sus problemas escondida en un rincón, para al final dejarse caer ante la actitud del japonés y decir: —Está bien, pero no la tendrá fácil —le dijo con tono severo.

Katsuki sonrió por las palabras del ruso complacido con eso. Lo abrazó con un fuerte pero efímero apretón que Viktor deseó hubiera durado más. Algo dentro de él le dictaba que estaba apunto de cometer un gran error por seguir a su corazón en lugar de a su intuición como siempre lo había hecho.

Pero bueno, qué se le iba a hacer, ya estaban aquí.

Salieron tomados de la mano con la mirada fija en el nervioso Emil delante de ellos.

—Bajen las armas —dio como orden el jefe de Bratva. Los hombres de uniforme y chalecos hicieron caso a la orden de inmediato y se mantuvieron atentos a su líder—. Podrás trabajar aquí —comenzó—, solamente si vences a mi asesino preferido —sonrió de lado—, Otabek Altin.

* * *

Parecía que estaban en algún tipo de juego de supervivencia.

Viktor y Yuuri estaban postrados en sillas con sombrillas justo en la orilla del patio a la vez que todos los demás presentes se hallaban detrás de ellos, con la mirada fija en la escena que estaba por desarrollarse. Yuuri se sentía como la amante de una deidad griega en un torneo por el coliseo. Todo le parecía tan ilusorio.

Habían organizado un pequeño juego para la demostración de los beneficios que traería Emil como guardaespaldas, para ello decidieron llamar a Otabek, el cual llegó acompañado de un huraño rubio que parecía querer estar en cualquier lado menos ahí, por lo que se retiró a descansar en la sala.

Otabek —como había dicho Viktor—, era el asesino número uno de Rusia y de los que menos se conocía, siendo su identidad protegida en cada misión por su jefe, Nikiforov. Uno de los pocos datos conocidos del joven que lo llevaron a ganarse tal puesto por todos los integrantes de la Bratva fue que inició su recorrido de sangre y perdición desde sus tempranos ocho años. Las víctimas: sus propios padres.

No había parado desde entonces, hasta que Viktor Nikiforov lo encontró en los callejones de los antiguos barrios delincuentes, casi muriendo de hambre. Se podría decir que Viktor lo adiestró para controlar algunos problemas y traumas que llegó a sufrir para convertirse en el tranquilo y profesional asesino y guardaespaldas de Viktor Nikiforov.

Era su perro guardián.

A Yuuri le sorprendía mucho todo esto, pues el joven siempre se vio a sus ojos como alguien serio, pero amable.

Emil tenía puesto un chaleco antibalas al igual que su contrincante. Sabía que Emil era un hombre ágil y con unos reflejos de gato que como bartender le permitieron entretener a todos sus clientes, pero no sabía qué esperar de todo esto.

Yuuri alzó una ceja mirando a su amante de lado.

—Viktor, ¿qué planeas hacer? —preguntó preocupado tomando la mano del más pálido.

El ojizarco suspiró tomando la mano del japonés entre la suya con la fuerza necesaria para calmarlo. Sonrió mientras veía a los dos chicos preparase con cuchillas en mano.

—No quería que me vieras en mi carácter ocioso, cariño —miró al japonés—. Lamento que me tengas que ver en mi peor forma.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño preocupado por aquellas palabras, notando cómo su pregunta fue ignorada.

Viktor se levantó de la silla, llamando la atención de ambos contrincantes, tornando el ambiente en tenso y ganándose la fija mirada de todos.

—Muy bien chicos, esto será bastante simple —levantó los brazos apuntando a los dos jóvenes—. Ambos tienen cuchillas de poco filo, no son tan peligrosas —sonrió de lado—, aunque llevan puestos chalecos antibalas por si acaso. Van a enfrentarse el uno contra el otro —alzó el mentón orgulloso—, si Emil gana tiene el trabajo, pero si no lo logra no obtendrá el trabajo —sonrió de lado de manera maliciosa—, además será asesinado por mis hombres.

El japonés abrió los ojos asustado por las palabras del ruso. Miró a su amante con los ojos pelados, la sonrisa se ensanchaba a la par que movía sus manos estirando sus huesos.

—Simple, ¿no? —dejó salir una carcajada de sus labios—. Adelante, que el mejor gane.

Se sentó de nuevo en donde yacía hace minutos.

Yuuri lo miró con el ceño fruncido. No podían matar a Emil, Emil no había hecho nada, era una total injusticia.

—Viktor — susurró en tono de advertencia.

Mientras el ruso le dirigía su atención, Katsuki negaba con su cabeza ante las decisiones tan drásticas que había tomado. Viktor tomó la mano del japonés con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Oh, por favor —soltó de sus labios—, es solamente para añadir un poco de presión al nuevo —le guiñó un ojo.

Yuuri asintió, un poco desconfiado.

Viktor regresó su mirada al campo de batalla con aquella sonrisa deslizándose entre sus labios como una mala actuación.

La batalla había comenzado.

Emil era bastante ágil con el cuchillo en mano, pero no podía ser un rival difícil para Otabek, ya que él primero lo acorraló con una llave al cuello dejando en desventaja a un Emil que se retorcía entre sus brazos. Claro que el rubio era bastante inteligente logrando golpear un lugar sensible en el cuerpo de Otabek que lo hizo liberarse del amarre.

Intentó arañar con el cuchillo sus brazos y también sus piernas. El pecho no era un punto válido para arañar gracias al chaleco.

Un rubio de cabello largo se asomó por las puertas de la mansión curioso por tanto ajetreo. Observó con total dedicación a su chico kazajo peleando con fuerza ante su antiguo compañero de trabajo.

Yurio jamás había visto a Otabek tener esa expresión tan cínica en sus ojos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver las verdaderas llamas del infierno reflejarse en los ojos del kazajo mientras peleaba.

¿Eso era normal?

Se les notaba el cansancio en sus facciones, pero ninguno daría su brazo a torcer. Así que, entre patadas esquivadas, golpes recibidos y unas ganas de someter al otro, continuaron.

Era obvio que Otabek llevaba ventaja. No había podido arañar al chico con el cuchillo, pero lograba golpearlo fuertemente que hacía al de barba tambalearse en sus piernas.

Soltó un sonoro resuello asustado cuando creyó que la daga que aparentaba estar filosa rozó el rostro de Otabek, atrayendo la atención de su preciado amigo que hace momentos se veía tan ensimismado en la lucha.

Mala idea.

Las cosas se pusieron un poco interesantes cuando Emil realizó un movimiento para hacer caer a Otabek aprovechando su distracción. Aquello pareció digno de un espía de aquellas películas de misterio, además de que llamó la atención de Viktor.

El kazajo quedó bajo Emil. Frunció el ceño en frustración ya que sabía que no se iba a escapar de los brazos de Nikola, que parecían sostenerlo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Bueno… de cierta forma lo hacía.

Emil sostenía la cuchilla con su mano derecha y con la otra mantenía a su contrincante bajo él ejerciendo presión en uno de sus brazos que intentaban quitarlo. Altin hizo lo posible para salir de aquel amarre que con su mano libre alejaba la cuchilla del otro… y lo logró.

Viktor se levantó de su asiento intrigado por lo que había sucedido, viendo como en un último amago de fuera Otabek quitaba con brusquedad a Emil de una patada, quien quedó jadeante a su lado tirado boca abajo en el piso.

Otabek negó con su cabeza sin entender lo que había sucedido, sintiendo algo caliente escurriendo por su mejilla. Frunció el ceño mientras volteaba a ver a su jefe, aún sin creerlo.

Todos se acercaron al kazajo, simplemente para ver aquel rasguño de tres centímetros de largo debajo del ojo castaño de Altin. Nunca nadie había estado a la altura de Otabek cuando de pelear se trataba.

Viktor sonrió de lado.

—Me parece que la respuesta a esta pelea es bastante clara —sonrió el mafioso—. Emil obtiene el trabajo.

Yuuri se levantó de su asiento de manera sonriente, reflejando la alegría en la victoria del ex bartender. En su camino a felicitar a Nikola, observó el ceño fruncido de su amante, viendo al ganador del reto.

El japonés a punto de abrazar al ruso, se hizo para atrás. Nikiforov le entregó una mirada tranquila y sonriente, pero le hizo tener un poco de nervios por la actitud del peliplateado.

Viktor pasó de largo la presencia del japonés.

Entró a la mansión dejando al japonés con la duda de su actitud.

Pasó por los pasillos de la construcción billonaria, un poco confundido porque la noticia de tener un nuevo buen guardaespaldas no le agradó del todo, ¿será porque estaba acostumbrado a Otabek o simplemente no le agrada Emil?

Delante de él se postró un delgado rubio con una sonrisa lasciva en sus labios, ligeramente inclinado hacia él. Tenía puesto un crop top negro al igual que unos pantalones de cuero pegados a sus piernas.

Podría jurar que había visto a ese rubio antes.

—¿No saldrás a festejar a tu nuevo miembro en la familia? —habló el rubio caminando cerca del cuerpo del mafioso.

Viktor lo miró con ojos neutros, sabiendo las segundas intenciones del rubio.

—No me interesa con tal de que en verdad demuestre lealtad a mí —dejó salir una voz grave haciendo que el rubio se removiera en escalofríos.

—Ya veo —comenzó. Se acercó mucho más al pecho del mafioso, colocando un dedo en los labios de este—, y si te soy fiel… ¿me harás festejar en grande contigo? —sonrió coqueto.

Viktor alzó una ceja incrédulo por las palabras tan absurdas que salían de la boca del rubio. No podía creer que alguien se atreviera en tomar el papel de su amado Katsuki, casi se indignó con el mero pensamiento. Aunque bueno, no estaría mal darle una lección al pequeño mocoso sonriente para que se deje de meter con él.

Tomó el dedo de Yurio y lo metió en su boca, lamiendo cada parte del pálido dedo de Plisetsky. Otro escalofrío salió de los poros del ruso menor.

Esta vez no fue por excitación.

De alguna manera, Yurio había sentido asco ante el toque de los labios de Viktor en su dedo. Le demostró una insinuación sexual que al ojiverde no le gustó en absoluto, tragó saliva grueso deseando esconderse bajo tierra o llamar en auxilio a su amigo.

—Pruébame —ronroneó el ruso dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

Ahora sí, Yurio no tenía idea en la mierda en la que se estaba metiendo.

* * *

**like = un amén por yurio**

**Baiii**


	17. Just for fun

**_Just for fun_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La nueva junta del mes se había llevado a cabo. Normalmente, estas juntas se darían en la oficina en la mansión de Viktor. Esta vez no hablaban de los temas como el nuevo atraco en el banco de Japón, o la manera en la que iban a matar a la hija del presidente de Dubai… Esta vez, el tema era un poco más personal.

No les interesaba el dinero por el momento. Les interesaba mucho más la razón por la cual la familia de JJ se había rebelado en contra de él, era algo que los estaba carcomiendo desde hace días. Más específicamente, desde que JJ fue a decir que lo traicionaron con una cara de terror y el brillo de la decepción en sus ojos.

Nadie sabía de quienes se trataban, mucho menos porqué decidieron matar a Celestino. La mente de Viktor estaba llena de incógnitas que no debían tomarse a la ligera.

Necesitaba ver qué sucedía con ese caso.

—¿Alguna idea? —soltó después de un tiempo en silencio sepulcral.

Habían estado discutiendo desde hace una hora sobre el tema y la muerte del jefe del local.

Algo aquí se veía tan bien planeado que era lo hacía lucir sospechoso. No tenían rastros, ni huellas. Los nombres que habían utilizado los hombres de JJ eran falsos, todo parecía estar tan revuelto, sentía no hallar nunca la respuesta a tantas dudas.

Viktor echó una mirada rápida al rubio sentado al final de la habitación, quien estaba mucho más concentrado con la copa de vino que yacía en sus manos que en la conversación que los varones trataban desde hace minutos. Alzó una ceja mientras al mismo tiempo alzaba su mentón, intentando llamar la atención del chico de gemas verdosas.

—Chris —le llamó en un tono grave, severo—, no te veo al tanto de la conversación —le fulminó con una sonrisa falsamente juguetona en sus labios.

El rizado le entregó una sonrisa socarrona. Volteó sus ojos al líquido rojo en la copa de vidrio, la sacudió un poco para darle un gran sorbo.

—Lo que pasa es… que el tema me suena aburrido.

Todos en la habitación miraron con ojos pelados al rubio rizado sentado en el fondo de la habitación. Sobre todo, JJ, al cual se le notaban sus ojos hinchados por haber estado llorando toda la mañana ya que había tenido una pelea con su esposa.

La mirada caribe azul se ensombreció en los ojos de Nikiforov que de pronto se le hacían tan gélidos. Frunció el ceño hastiado por el comentario tan brusco y la actitud tan descarada de su compañero.

—Hemos tenido problemas gracias a ese tema —gruñó caminando hacia el asiento del rubio.

El barbón le regaló una mirada llena de burla, como si no estuviera hablando con el mismísimo Viktor Nikiforov.

—Bueno, esos "problemas" no son nuestros, sino de JJ —miró al canadiense con una sonrisa casi cínica en sus labios, molestando un poco al nombrado—. Me parece completamente absurdo que tengamos que resolver sus problemas, no somos su madre.

—Pero sí somos aliados, Christophe —alzó la voz, sonando casi como un aullido molesto por parte del jefe de la mafia.

—¿Y eso debe interesarme? Si ese lugar no fuera donde encontraste a tu pareja tampoco te interesaría —canturreó mirando la copa de vino, para mirar desafiante al platinado directamente a los ojos, chocando miradas y sacando chispas—, y lo sabes bien.

Cada uno de los presentes sintió su respiración atorarse en sus gargantas, fijando su atención en cualquier acción que decidiera realizar el jefe. Atentos a todo, incluso en cómo el pecho de Nikiforov comenzaba a subir y bajar con violencia, tratando de no cometer algo de lo que se podría arrepentir.

—Interesa si ellos nos ayudan a sacar ingresos para el lavado de dinero y el requerimiento de armas, ni se te ocurra pensar lo contrario —le observó con fuego en su mirada—, somos una maldita familia, Giacometti.

—Vaya familia inútil en la que quedé —gruñó rodeando los ojos como si se tratara de un adolescente rebelde.

Viktor frunció el ceño. Se colocó justo delante de los ojos de Christophe con la furia corriendo por las venas del ruso. Sentía su sangre irse a la cabeza del enojo y una vena de su frente palpitar de forma peligrosa que parecía que reventaría en cualquier instante.

—¿Familia de mierda? —preguntó en un ceño lleno de frustración—, ¿quieres decir que esta familia de mierda no te sacó de las calles?

—Ah, aquí vamos —se burló.

—No comiences, Giacometti.

—Oh no, ahora dices mi apellido, tengo tanto miedo —sonrió burlón.

—Los Nikiforov, Leroy y Crispino te hemos ayudado en tantas cosas —gruñó apretando la mandíbula—. ¡Te sacamos de la mierda! —aludió asustando a la mayoría de personas dentro.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

El rubio lo miró con un semblante serio… aunque minutos después, de manera lenta, frunció el ceño con enojo.

—Tal vez ahora quiera yo mandarlos a la mierda —dijo en un tono grave.

Todos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido. El enojo se hizo presente en los ojos de todas las personas en la habitación, sino fuera por el poco sentimiento de camaradería que les quedaba hacia Chris le habrían volado la cabeza por la habitación.

Sobre todo, el varón Crispino, quien apretó su mandíbula al mirar al rubio.

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podía escuchar el aleteo de una mosca. Con una mano, levantó la copa de vino que el rubio tomaba de manera taimada manchando las ropas caras del hombre. Este por alguna razón no se impresionó por haber sido agredido de manera leve por parte del jefe de Bratva.

—Nosotros te dimos la vida que disfrutas tanto —gruñó por debajo—, también podemos quitártela —arrugó su nariz para mostrarle a su contrincante que la cólera corría por todo su ser—. Esta actitud no es normal en ti, lo mejor será que te vayas —ordenó.

El rubio prefirió no desobedecer a la orden del peliplateado. No estaba en condiciones para pasarlo por alto con todas las furiosas miradas puestas en su persona.

Viktor verdaderamente lo mataría si no obedecía.

Con la espalda recta y la barbilla en alto, al igual que una mirada de superioridad decorando su rostro, caminó fuera del despacho del ruso sin una palabra más que decir.

Antes de que el hombre saliera por completo por la puerta, Viktor le llamó la atención.

—Christophe Giacometti —aludió con una voz tan suave que un escalofrío corrió por la espina del hombre—, no quiero que vuelvas a aparecerte en mis territorios —se acomodó el cabello con un poco de elegancia—. Cualquiera de mis hombres que te vea irrumpiendo este dominio será obligado a ejecutarte, así que no me pruebes.

El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente salió de la habitación con lentitud, sus pasos sonaban como eco en los pasillos de la mansión. Justo como una misteriosa melodía.

Cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados al mismo tiempo. Su mandíbula se apretó en estrés y comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, no sabía que uno de sus mejores amigos podría abandonarlo de una manera tan absurda… Lo apuñaló por la espalda.

Le importó tres tipos de mierda las personas que estuvieron ahí para él. Le importó tan malditamente poco.

Pero no podía llorar ni mucho menos lamentarse en el luto de su amistad, eso era tan patético e impropio de él.

* * *

Yuuri lo esperaba en la habitación con el famoso té verde que solo un japonés podría preparar, el humo de la bebida golpeando su rostro de forma agradable, inundando sus fosas nasales con ese aroma tan delicioso y característico..

Con una sonrisa tan cálida como el té entre sus manos estaba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales de su habitación delante del ventanal. De alguna manera, se sentía como la esposa trofeo y ama de hogar que espera a su cansado marido después de un largo día de trabajo.

Sabía que se había estado de mal humor desde hace días. Yuuri no sabe el porqué de su reciente cambio de actitud, pero prefiere no alterarlo al preguntarle la razón de su cólera, debe estar lo suficientemente estresado como para que lo bombardee con preguntas y él no tiene ganas de lidiar con ese lado de su amante.

Algo dentro del pecho de Yuuri lo hacía no sentirse a gusto con la actitud extrañamente furiosa del ruso, le incomodaba lo voluble que podría llegar a ser el hombre con la mínima frase que sintiera como amenaza,.

¿Era su culpa que estaba tan enojado? Sabía que no hacía muchas cosas bien, pero no era tan malo… Yuuri estaba seguro de que no era una mala pareja. Le había comentado a Viktor sobre todas sus inseguridades, sus temores, se había mostrado vulnerable y cómo estaban las cosas en este momento sólo revolvía su estómago.

Un sentimiento extraño estaba postrado en su pecho que comenzaba a dolerle hasta lo más profundo del alma, ¿qué era ese sentimiento que lo hacía querer llorar?

_"Solamente estás nervioso como siempre, ya debes acostumbrarte"_, se decía mentalmente, una y otra vez.

Sonrió de lado de manera nerviosa. Tomó la taza de té verde y bebió un poco de él, intentando tranquilizarse con el sabor de la bebida.

Pero sólo le sabía amargo.

* * *

Había estado atrapado desde hace rato.

El joven rubio delante de él literalmente lo mantenía preso en su oficina. Minutos después de dar por terminada la reunión, aquel rubio de la otra vez se apareció por las puertas de su despacho con una sonrisa decorando el rostro de este.

Era hermoso, sí, pero no le atraía. Era el tipo de belleza que uno admira por unos momentos para seguir con su camino y vivir tranquilamente sabiendo que no la apreciaría de nuevo. Pero vaya que Viktor la había apreciado más veces de la que le gustaría.

Para Viktor ese chico no era nadie, jamás lo sería. Necesitaba un maldito escarmiento para que no volviera a jugar con las personas.

Mucho menos con personas peligrosas.

—¿Estás enfadado? —preguntó el rubio en un tono juguetón.

Cada vez se acercaba más al escritorio del ruso con silenciosos y sigilosos pasos, esperando cualquier reacción de su presa. Luciendo sus caderas de nuevo con aquel crop top con el cual lo había visto el otro día, estas se meneaban de manera sensual de un lado a otro mientras caminaba hasta donde se postraba el hombre cómodamente en su silla de cuero tan cliché.

—Sí, y prefiero que no me molesten —habló en un tono grave.

Yurio sonrió cuando escuchó aquellos tonos tan bajos, podía sentir el escalofrío de la excitación correr por sus piernas. Removió uno de sus cabellos que caía salvajemente por su frente hacia atrás, tratando de lucir seductor para el platinado de mirada calculadora.

Caminó alrededor del escritorio, colocando sus piernas en una esquina del escritorio del ruso, teniendo cada vez menos espacio entre ellos hasta el punto que respiraban el mismo aire caliente.

—Ow —hizo un puchero con sus labios—, yo hubiera preferido que te quedases a jugar conmigo un rato.

Viktor no tenía tiempo para estar con chiquillos que lo sacaran de sus cabales.

Frunció el ceño, intentando recordar el nombre de aquel rubio, el cual nunca se le venía a la cabeza cuando lo veía porque cada vez que lo escuchaba le parecía información inútil..

—¿Tú eres…? —cuestionó mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo.

Yurio sonrió con ironía. Ya no le importaba mucho, si es que era honesto. Debió de haberlo previsto desde el día anterior en donde inició sus planes.

Estaba por decir su apodo con el que la mayoría solía llamarle… pero no quería. Sonrió de una manera juguetona, decidiendo que molestaría un poco más al mayor.

Era el jefe de la Bratva, un hombre como él merece un trato especial.

—Yuri —contestó con un tono suave—, mi nombre es Yuri —se acercó al pecho del ruso, pasando una traviesa mano por este.

Las palmas del rubio cayeron en los hombros del mayor con pesadez, haciendo lo posible por mantenerlo inerte ahí y que no se le ocurriera escapar.

Podía oler su colonia. Incluso su maldita colonia era tan sensual, pero de alguna manera lo hacía sentir un poco vacío.

_"No se parece nada a la de Beka"._

El menor quedó en blanco, ¿por qué de la nada había pensado en Otabek? Sintió su sonrisa flaquear por momentos con nerviosismo intentando alejar todos aquellos pensamientos de su mente. En su cara tenía a un hombre poderoso que con un poco de trabajo lo haría completamente suyo.

_"¿Y vas a hacer decepcionar al cerdo?"._

Ah mierda, ¿por qué todos estos pensamientos se ponían tan en su contra justo ahora?

No le importaba nadie más que él mismo. No le importaba ese maldito cerdo, gracias a ese desgraciado le habían robado al hombre que tanto anhela.

_"¿Estás seguro de eso?"._

Frunció el ceño reflejando la preocupación de sus pensamientos con eso último, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse ante los ojos fijos de Viktor, de pronto sintiéndose tan pequeño y débil.

¿Estaba realmente seguro de aquello?

—Yuri —le llamó el ruso con una sonrisa coqueta decorando aquellos labios—, que nombre tan peculiar —se burló, recordando de a poco el rostro y nombre del chico con el que se ha topado tanto.

Viktor alejó un mechón dorado de cabello del rostro de Yurio, colocándolo detrás de su oído. Aquel toque hizo que el rubio temblara ansioso.

Aquel toque se sintió tan malditamente frío y lleno de hostilidad. Lo odió.

Odió la caricia de Viktor Nikiforov, odió aquella caricia por la cual había estado pidiendo por mucho tiempo.

—¿Vienes a ponerme de buen humor? —le regaló otra sonrisa, llena de falso coqueteo.

Yurio se sentía en las garras de un maldito lobo, un lobo preparado para atacar, listo para que le arrancara cualquier tipo de ganas de hacer otro paso a los planes del rubio.

Plisetsky se sentía sucio.

Sonrió de nuevo con nerviosismo mientras asentía con un silencio que los inundó a los dos, no podía decir si intentaba de convencer a Viktor y a su persona de que lo que hacía estaba bien. Ya no había palabras que estuviesen a la puerta de la boca de Yurio para seguir provocando al ruso.

La grande y fría mano del ruso se colocó en la nuca del rubio, acercándolo mucho más a su rostro. Sentía los alientos de ambos mezclarse de manera descarada.

¿Yurio de verdad quería el beso del ruso? Se supone que sí, pero lo único que puede sentir ahora es miedo.

Miedo puro.

Detrás de la puerta de caoba, Yuuri dejó que la taza del té se deslizara de sus manos.

Sí, causó ruido, pero no lo suficiente para que el ruso volteara a ver la puerta, ya que estaba bastante ocupado con un joven de cabellos rubios. Las lágrimas en los ojos del japonés se hicieron presentes apenas vio aquella escena.

Su corazón se quería negar a que lo que veía era verdad, que sus ojos lo engañaban, no siempre había contado con la mejor vista de todos y se aferraba a esa mentira que su cerebro confeccionaba tal telaraña. Una red de mentiras.

Había pasado momentos tan lindos con el ruso que odiaba ver a Viktor casi besando al chico con el que antes trabajaba, pasando sus frías manos que hacían el contraste perfecto con su piel tocando de esa manera a otra persona.

Yurio siempre gana, se recordó. Yurio es lindo, de cabello largo y brillante como el sol, con un cuerpo tierno que parece el de una chica libre de cualquier rastro de grasa, bien trabajado con el tiempo.

Yurio tiene ojos hermosos de un color brillante que le recordaban al cielo despejado, una nariz respingada y una piel pálida sin ninguna imperfección… estaba casi seguro que las piernas del joven tampoco tenían estrías.

En cambio, Yuuri… Yuuri no era nada a los ojos de Viktor.

Menospreciado, desechable, una forma de entretenimiento hasta que llegara algo más divertido. Ahora lo sabía. Justo acaba de ver que el mal humor que Viktor tenía no eran por asuntos del trabajo.

Sino por él.

Viktor ya no ama a Yuuri… y tal vez nunca lo amó.

Con las espinas del dolor pellizcando el corazón del japonés, salió de aquel escenario que le habían confirmado su fealdad y la poca cosa que era para cualquier persona menos para su familia.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

En el despacho, Viktor tomó los cabellos del rubio y lo aventó al piso con una cara neutral. Yurio lo miró con los ojos pelados, llenos de confusión que lo hicieron parpadear más de una vez para sí, aquella acción no fue más que una alucinación.

El mayor cambió la posición de la silla para ir frente del rubio, encarándolo por primera vez. Bajó su bragueta del pantalón, causando un escalofrío en el cuerpo del menor.

—¿Q-qué hace? —preguntó después de un tiempo en el piso, estupefacto por la cara seria del peliplateado.

—Dijiste que vendrías a ponerme de buen humor —separó sus piernas, dejando ver la bragueta abierta de su pantalón—, es tu momento —sonrió de manera burlona.

Yurio dejó de ver la cara del ruso para dirigirse a la ingle de este. Podía notar el pene marcado en la ropa cara del mayor. Los pantalones que usaba eran algo ajustados, entonces podía ver un poco de la forma del miembro de forma completa, un sonrojo profundo surcó su rostro con vergüenza.

La respiración del ruso menor comenzó a hacerse mucho más pesada.

No, de verdad no lo quería. No lo quería, no lo quería.

Quería a Otabek, quería abrazarlo y darle muchos besos. Quería llorar en los brazos de Otabek para que este lo mime como siempre lo hacía.

Su mejor amigo, su amante… ¿su novio?

¿Cómo pudo sólo pensar en él cuando tan perfecto ser probablemente lo esté buscando en estos momentos desesperado? Tanto que había recibido y tan poco que ofreció, nada más que mentiras descaradas y punzantes.

Sus mejillas comenzaron a humedecerse logrando ganar en el corazón de Yurio, estas gotas saladas que salían como fuente aparecieron sin poder contenerse más, manchando las ropas del más joven. Sollozó un poco al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada con pena.

Ahora se sentía como una maldita basura.

—Lo lamento —soltó entre quejidos que salían de sus delicados labios—, lo lamento de verdad.

Viktor frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba al cuerpo delgado de su atacante.

—No es bueno lo que hiciste, Yurio —le llamó de manera correcta—. Sé que desde hace tiempo estás intentando algo conmigo que yo no quiero —explicó de manera grave—, y por lo que veo tú tampoco. Además, no me van los menores de edad.

Las lágrimas salieron con mucha más fuerza de sus ojos. Estaba demostrando la vulnerabilidad que jamás pensó que mostraría a los ojos de otras personas, ¿eso lo hace ver como un tonto y un cobarde?

—Yo de verdad lo siento, Nikiforov —se lamentó de nuevo.

Una sonrisa un poco fraternal salió de los labios del mayor. Dejó una caricia leve en los cabellos del rubio, demostrando un poco de cariño al más bajo que seguramente necesitaba en este momento de realización.

—Sé que lo sientes —se explicó—, pero esto se debe saber, ¿bien?

Yurio frunció el ceño mientras le dedicaba una mirada de preocupación, dándose cuenta de a lo que se refería.

Se lo diría a Otabek, se lo diría a Otabek y tenía miedo de hacerlo, pero tenía aún más miedo de que se enterara de otra forma y lo odiara.

Porque justo ahí, frente al hombre que tanto intentó alcanzar y por el cual ignoró al que en serio hacía palpitar su podrido corazón, había aprendido que él no era nadie sin Otabek.

* * *

Después de haber tenido una plática casi padre-hijo con Yurio, lo había enviado a casa en uno de los coches de uno de sus guardaespaldas. Estaba cansado, le dolía la cabeza y sólo quería quedarse en cama con el hombre que verdaderamente amaba.

Extrañaba a Yuuri, no lo había visto en todo el día eso fue un total martirio, se preguntó porqué no lo había llegado a visitar minutos después de la junta. Se encogió de hombros, la verdad eso ahora no importaba, ya estaba en camino a la habitación.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. El olor del té verde lo invadió apenas se adentró por completo en la habitación. Yuuri parecía ver el jardín desde el ventanal a un lado de la cama, siempre tan pensativo, los japoneses son tan enigmáticos.

—Hola, cerdito —le llamó de manera cariñosa.

Se acercó hasta la figura del japonés en movimientos graciosos, con alargadas pisadas y las manos colocadas detrás de su espalda, le quería llamar la atención, quería que Katsuki lo volteara a ver y que le regalara uno de esos besos de "gracias por tu trabajo" como le decía después de trabajar y volver a la habitación.

Pero no volteó, ni tampoco correspondió el saludo de manera amistosa, mucho menos amorosa.

—Viktor —le llamó con un tono un poco grave, causando un revoloteo ansioso en el corazón del ruso—, he contado el dinero que me diste por jugar a ser una pareja —mencionó con ojos vacíos mirando hacia la nada—. Creo que conseguí el dinero para un vuelo a Japón sin regreso —sonrió de manera dolorosa.

El corazón de Viktor no podía con esa noticia.

Frunció sus cejas grises mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del japonés, impactado por las palabras que había soltado el nipón.

—E-Estás jugando, ¿no? —lo tomó de las manos—. Bebé, no te puedes ir.

—Estoy seguro de que sí puedo y lo haré —habló en tono firme—, además, tú no tienes tiempo para tratar conmigo —se alejó de las grandes manos del ruso, sintiendo un dolor al recordar aquellas manos tomando el rostro de Yurio—. Prefiero que estés tranquilo.

—Pero estoy tranquilo contigo —le tomó por las mejillas ahuecándolas con sus manos.

Aquello obligó que Yuuri volteara a ver al mayor a los ojos, algo que no quería hacer, se sentía tan frágil, como si Viktor sujetara todo su mundo y pudiera aplastarlo sólo con una mirada.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por los castaños del japonés, aquel salado líquido que reflejaba hondos sentimientos hizo alterar el corazón del platinado.

—Yo no soy lo suficiente para ti —le sonrió dolido—, no como…

Se detuvo.

Se estaba delatando él mismo. Prefería quedarse callado, no decirle nada, que no se entere de nada de lo que había visto.

No quería darle explicaciones, ¿para qué? Después de todo debía irse sin mirar atrás. Volver a la vida que conocía y con la que se hallaba tan cómodo, lejos de peligrosos hombres y emociones fuertes que dolían en su interior, destruyendo cada fibra de las cuerdas de su corazón.

Cerca de mamá y sus reconfortantes abrazos, de su padre y sus comentarios divertidos, de Marie y su sarcasmo, su pequeño Vicchan y su alegría. Envolviéndose en el manto que era su hogar para no tener que asomarse jamás y ver los zafiros que dejaba ir.

Había sido tratado como un idiota, y no quería seguir siendo el juguete de otras personas. Yuuri Katsuki no quería volver a ser visto debajo de nadie.

Además, estaba convencido de que jamás le podría llegar a los talones a Yurio, ni en la actitud ni mucho menos en la belleza.

—¿Como quién? —le interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

Yuuri estaba aguantando las ganas de gritarle todo lo que sentía hasta que sus pulmones ardieran en llamas y la boca se le secara, pero como siempre, calló. Prefería no discutirlo ya que era cobarde, un maldito y patético cobarde.

—Simplemente no soy lo suficiente… Será mejor que dejemos de jugar a los esposos y esto termine aquí.

* * *

**Fannynyanyan1912: Acertaste en lo de Yuuri JAJAJAJAJAJA espero te haya gustado el capítulo :3**

**Baiii**


	18. Take me over

**_Take me over_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana en la mansión era tranquila, al igual que los pasillos de esta. Emil caminó armado por las esquinas de la mansión vigilando, pues en eso consistía su nuevo empleo, alzando las cejas por si es que percibía algo sospechoso o fuera de lugar en el entorno.

Su vida estaba en juego dentro de esa casa, no debía de tomarse sus acciones tan a la ligera, ya no es un simple bartender que entretenía a otros con un par de trucos.

Debe aprender a controlar su persona.

Tomó su arma y la inspeccionó con una tranquilidad algo atemorizante. Sus ojos estaban bastante atraídos al gatillo del arma de fuego, incitándolo a presionarlo para ver qué horribles cosas le sucederían. Suspiró cansado, alejando esos malos pensamientos de su mente.

Este no era el momento ni el lugar para ponerse melancólico.

A lo lejos de donde se encontraba Emil ajeno al drama que daba lugar en otra parte del hogar, justo en el patio trasero, observó cómo un moreno de cabello corto le miraba con seriedad atento a todas sus acciones.

El rubio alzó una ceja confundido por la mirada tan penetrante que le otorgaba el italiano. Al final decidió no hacerle caso a aquella actitud tan rara y se adentró más a la mansión de su jefe.

Tenía una goma de mascar en la boca desde hace un buen rato. Estaba perdiendo su sabor. Al mismo tiempo que estaba en la mansión, el masticar la goma era lo único que lo mantenía despierto, ya que todo en la casa se encontraba bastante tranquilo.

Y eso de alguna manera lo molestaba.

—¡Emil! —escuchó una voz femenina venir por detrás de él, del sobresalto apretando el arma en su mano por mero instinto.

Alzó las cejas demostrando un poco de interés ante la morena que le sonreía con felicidad.

Sara es completamente adorable. Sus hermosos ojos grandes y sus labios abultados, los cuales había deseado más de una vez probarlos, comprobar si eran tan suaves como se imaginaba.

Emil quería quedarse con Sara si es que se le daba la oportunidad.

Le sonrió con tranquilidad, listo para iniciar una conversación con la morena, pero la silueta del anterior chico más alto que ella le interrumpieron sus ganas de hablar.

Michele lo veía con el ceño fruncido como ya era costumbre, mas parecía estar bastante enojado por alguna razón.

De un momento a otro, la mente del rubio hizo "click".

Sonrió para sus adentros.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo van las cosas? —preguntó alzando una ceja de modo coqueto. Quería aprovechar ser el blanco de esos dos.

Le parecía divertido.

—Bastante aburridas —contestó la morena con una sonrisa al igual que un severo sonrojo decorando sus mejillas,pero con un destello de que había algo más en su mirar—, aunque no me puedo quejar ya que en unos días debemos volver a Italia, ¿cierto, Mickey?

Emil alzó una ceja interesado.

—¿Volverán a Italia? —miró por encima del hombro de la morena para poder ver al otro chico de cabello castaño mirarlo con el ceño de frustración en su cara.

El hombre, al igual que su hermana, tenía un leve sonrojo que decoraba sus mejillas.

Emil lo consideró lindo por unos instantes, bueno, no estaba muy seguro de lo que ese sonrojo puede significar tampoco. Por el momento solamente estaba coqueteando un poco con Sara.

Por el momento.

El castaño se apresuró a que su hermana soltara algo más sobre su vida privada. La abrazó por detrás y, mientras mostraba una sonrisa desafiante, habló: —Eso no te incumbe. Además, estás en tus horas de trabajo, ¿o no?

Emil quería hacerle ver que no le importaba ni un poco lo que el moreno tenía que decir, pero tampoco quería verse tan grosero ya que era el hermano de Sara. Rodó los ojos, haciéndole ver al moreno que poco le afectaba lo que fuera a decir.

—Bueno, no en unos minutos —le sonrió a la Crispino—. Tengo un descanso de dos horas —guiñó uno de sus ojos en dirección a la morena tratando de notarse lo más seductor posible.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron ante esa noticia. Las mejillas del castaño se llenaron de coraje al verlo hacerle ojitos a su hermana menor. No era que estaba celoso de su hermana, sino porque Nekola sabía lo que sentía por él y aún así se atrevía a coquetearle a su querida Sara aún cuando él estaba ahí, presenciando todo, siendo dejado de lado.

Sentía coraje.

—¡Eso está perfecto! —aludió la mujer con una brillante sonrisa apareciendo en su cara.

Michele frunció el ceño al ver a su hermana tan animada. Estaba seguro que si seguía así, en el futuro tendría más arrugas de las que su abuela alguna vez tuvo.

—Emil, ¿quieres salir un rato conmigo? —Michele observó a su hermana con enojo.

El rubio no iba a desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad de tener a los Crispino cerca.

—¿Eh? —soltó el moreno como si se tratara de un chiste.

—Claro que sí, solamente me quitaré el uniforme. Conozco un buen lugar.

—¿... Eh? —repitió el moreno para ser ignorado olímpicamente.

Michele no iba a dejar que nadie se le acercara a su hermanita, mucho menos el hombre que le gusta. Aunque no puede interponerse entre las conquistas de su hermana porque no quería tener problemas con ella, le dolía bastante que el rubio por el cual había llamado le estuviese aceptando una cita a su hermana menor y actuara tan indiferente con él.

Pero bueno, de nuevo, él no tenía poder sobre su hermana… No tenía nada que hacer por aquellos dos.

Pero ni loco se deja ver derrotado ante un barbudo cualquiera, Michele Crispino no se deja ver caer por nadie.

* * *

Se coló a aquella cita con facilidad, la cual era originalmente era de su hermana, y el chico que le gusta, diciendo que no puede dejarla ir por ahí sin la compañía de un guardia o, en este caso, él mismo.

Fueron a un bar a media tarde, por lo cual estaba bastante tranquilo. Michele no iba a dejar que nadie le echara ojitos a su hermana así que prefirió sentarse entre ella y Emil, para claro disgusto de la morena y diversión del ojiazul.

Con una bebida en mano que le había entregado un bella (y extrañamente familiar) pelirroja, de nombre ruso y extraño en su paladar que ya no recordaba, se limitó a observar a los dos jóvenes charlar animosamente.

Dando largos tragos para ver si en esta podía ahogarse.

Todo era tan incómodo que se removía varias veces en su asiento y checaba su celular constantemente, ellos aún seguían hablando de cosas bastante triviales mientras él se quedaba sentado en medio de ambos como si no existiese, casi lo hacía arrepentirse de ir y escapar de la escena.

Jamás se había sentido tan invisible.

—¿Entonces estudiaste Economía en la República Checa? —se impresionó Sara ante la plática seguida que ambos daban.

—Sí —asintió el barbón con orgullo—, me gradúe con honores en mi país natal.

"Se graduó con honores, sí que es bastante impresionante", pensaba Michele, dejándolo con una sensación agridulce estar en la plática, pero en realidad no ser parte de ella.

Cada vez que veía una faceta nueva de él, le gustaba más.

No quería eso.

Sabía que a su hermana también le gustaba Emil, probablemente más que a él, y por eso mismo es que ya no quería seguir descubriendo facetas del checo ya que se iba a enamorar más.

Era todo un dilema.

¿Debería seguir protegiendo a su querida hermana, o simplemente ir por el chico que le gusta sin importar lo que él piense?

¿Seguir a su corazón o escuchar a su cerebro? ¿De cuando acá hacerle caso a tu corazón había traído más fortunas que desgracias en este cruel mundo que vivimos?

Michele no podía separarse en dos. Quería ver a su hermana feliz, pero no con el chico que le gustaba, ¿qué es lo que debía hacer? Si sólo verla tan deslumbrante al hablar con él era cegador.

—¿Es así como terminaste siendo el guardaespaldas de Viktor? —preguntó boquiabierta la morena—, ¿debiste pelear con Otabek?

Emil sonrió de lado por la maravilla que guardaban aquellas palabras de la morena. Ella tan linda e inocente, se impresionaba por todo y le hacía sentir admirado.

—Sí, pero solamente gané con un poco de suerte —le guiñó un ojo de nuevo. Tomó su vaso con bebida dentro y le bebió de manera lenta.

Michele rodó los ojos al ver lo engreído que se mostró con aquella acción y sorbió un poco del líquido que me quemaba la garganta de manera tan placentera. La misma mujer pelirroja se acercó amablemente a rellenar su vaso de vidrio que comenzaba a vaciarse.

—¡Es increíble que hayas ganado una batalla con él! —aludió de nuevo—, hmm, Otabek da mucho miedo —frunció el ceño.

El Crispino alzó una ceja ante las palabras de la morena. Estaba sorprendido por el tono en el que su hermana pronunció aquello. Pareciera que quería verse linda, pero simplemente no le salió, usando una voz más aguda de lo usual.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le preguntó a su hermana con la misma ceja alzada.

La Crispino le dio una sonrisa nerviosa. Su hermano la había descubierto, no era de sorprender de que te conoce de toda la vida.

—Eh, ¿de qué hablas, Mickey? —se hizo la desentendida, inclinando la cabeza un poco de lado para verse inocente.

Michele puso sus manos debajo de su barbilla listo para imitar a su hermana.

—Kya, Otabek da mucho miedo, jum jum —imitó con una exagerada voz chillante haciéndole homenaje a su hermana y un gracioso puchero.

Sara frunció el ceño mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de un color rojizo.

Emil no atinó a nada más que reír en carcajadas por la imitación del varón a su hermana. Michele se sonrojó en seguida escuchó aquella gruesa voz burlarse por algo que él hizo. ¿Debería de sentirse bien o mal? Lo hizo reír, sin duda, lo consideraría como una triunfo.

Michele sintió los nervios recorrer sus brazos como si se tratara de una ráfaga de viento fría, bajando rápidamente sus manos avergonzado para colocarlas en la mesa. Bajó la mirada por unos segundos y sonrió de manera despistada. Se recargó en el asiento de su silla, decidiendo en seguida ser el primero en iniciar el segundo asalto de conversación.

—La verdad —comenzó—, en la mansión Crispino nos gustaría tener a guardias tan eficaces como los de Viktor, tener a alguien como Otabek sería de mucha ayuda —sonrió de lado.

Emil, al sentir un poco de curiosidad se acercó más al asiento del moreno, casi tocando sus hombros. Frunció el ceño en interés.

—¿Guardias eficaces? —preguntó con un tono interesado.

Michele sonrió de lado con un gesto que no le llegó a los ojos.

—Ya sabes, sin traidores que estén cerca de ti —frunció el ceño de nuevo. Sara lo miró con preocupación—. Otabek le ha sido fiel a Viktor por tres años, nosotros debemos cambiar de guardaespaldas cada año porque nunca sabes quién es un traidor y quién no.

El rubio alzó las cejas, se acomodó en la barra de bebidas mirando al moreno con completo interés.

—Michele —le llamó su hermana. El castaño volteó a ver a su hermana, quien negaba con la cabeza en son de advertencia.

Sabía que no podía sacar esa conversación con una persona que era nueva en la mansión de Viktor. Pero Emil parecía ser de confianza, los archivos de sus antecedentes se veían lo suficientemente limpios.

Incluso desde que trabajaba en el bar, Emil siempre le inspiró una confianza inigualable, aunque no lo demostrara en frente de su hermana.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntaba de nuevo con insistencia oculta tras curiosidad.

Michele volteó a ver a su hermana, quien de nuevo negaba con su cabeza con seriedad. Ella era tan lista para estas cosas y él siempre tan despistado.

—No creo que te importen las situaciones familiares —sonrió nerviosa Sara.

Michele iba a cambiar de nuevo la conversación, pero algo lo alteró. Una gran y gruesa mano se posicionaba cerca de su entrepierna, le estaba cortando la respiración sentir el calor de ese toque recorrer con lentitud y firmeza su muslo de arriba a abajo, peligrosamente cerca de ese punto tan prohibido.

Aquellos dedos largos se metían cada vez más por dentro de sus piernas, tan indecente, pero tan tentador. Tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo, podía sentir a su miembro levantarse poco a poco ante el toque del checo.

Sus mejillas se tornaron en un rojizo adorable.

No podía dejar que su hermana lo viera de esa manera. Dirigió sus ojos suplicantes a los del checo, frunciendo el ceño con necesidad.

—Me importa mucho —soltó con una voz grave haciendo que un escalofrío de excitación corriera por la espalda y por entre las piernas del italiano.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, listo para poder decir un poco de información sobre lo que sucedía en su familia, le diría hasta la contraseña de su celular al hombre con tal de que no parara. Sentía su respiración detenerse en su garganta y la contuvo, evitando cualquier sonido incómodo salir de sus labios.

Los dedos de Nekola cada vez le acariciaban con más fuerza entre sus piernas, como si se tratara de un juguete de peluche al cual le gustaría acariciar y él comenzaba a marearse. Dio un trago a su bebida antes que nada, buscando distraerse.

—L-lo que pasa —comenzó el italiano impresionando su hermana por su estupidez—, es que desde hace mucho alguien ha estado amenazando a nuestros padres y con atacar nuestras fábricas extranjeras.

No podía ver a nadie, estaba seguro de que su hermana intentaba enterrarlo vivo con la mirada, sus ojos púrpuras irradiando fuego como solían hacerlo cuando estaba furiosa.

—Michele —le reprendió su hermana con fuerza, golpeando con un puño la mesa.

Casi se detiene hasta que sintió los dedos del hombre a su lado rozar con delicadeza su creciente erección, tuvo que tomar con brusquedad su mano con toda su fuerza de voluntad para no crear una escena frente a su hermana de la que se arrepentiría después, pero eso poco hizo para quitarle las ganas de explorar el terreno alrededor que guardaba Emil.

El varón dejó de hacerle caso a la pelinegra, simplemente para sentir el toque del checo en sus piernas.

—N-No podemos confiar en nadie —casi gimió, indignando a la mujer que estuvo a nada de pegarle un puñetazo para callarlo—. Nuestros padres tienen bastante seguridad en las fábricas, sobre todo en la de japón.

Emil frunció el ceño.

Subió más su mano, acariciando por encima de la tela del pantalón la carne ardiente del italiano.

—¿Por qué en Japón tiene más seguridad? —preguntó.

—Hay muchos más ingresos de dinero por parte de muchas mafias, muchos intercambios se realizan ahí —soltó un quejido, tosió un poco para aclarar su voz ante la atenta mirada de Sara—. Nuestra mafia genera más ingresos en Japón en el lavado de dinero y venta de blancas.

Emil dejó salir una sonrisa gatuna de sus labios.

—Ya veo.

—Por eso es por lo que venimos con Viktor —jadeó—, él nos ayuda a implementar la seguridad a cambio de ingresos en armas.

—¡Vaya! Parece que mi hermano ha bebido un poco de más —se paró de su asiento violentamente, interrumpiendo al italiano con una sonrisa amenazante deslizándose por sus labios. Tomó el brazo de su hermano haciéndolo que se levante de su asiento—. Michele, tenemos que irnos —gruñó entre dientes, molesta de que su cita se arruinara desde el inicio.

Emil igualmente se levantó, alejando la mano de la entrepierna del italiano. Dejándolo con una erección un poco visible.

—Sí, me parece que yo igual debo regresar al trabajo.

La italiana tomó de nuevo el brazo de su hermano y lo pasó por encima de su hombro. Ella pensaba que su hermana estaba borracho… bueno, sí lo estaba.

Estaba ebrio por las caricias del checo.

—Bien —levantó a su hermano de la silla con un quejido de esfuerzo—, muchas gracias por haber pasado tiempo con nosotros —sonrió de manera nerviosa de nuevo, dejando un par de billetes en la mesa sin poner mucha atención—, ¡por favor olvida lo que dijo mi hermano, solamente está alucinando! —soltó una sonrisa de nuevo—. ¡Gracias por venir!

La chica susurró algunas cosas a su hermano, pareciendo que quería reprenderlo por la gran cantidad de información (la cual se suponía era solo familiar) que acababa de soltar.

Ambos italianos comenzaron a alejarse de su vista. Emil dejó salir una sonrisa maliciosa.

Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, dirigiendo su atención a una sonriente sombra entre la multitud.

—No, gracias a ustedes…

* * *

Había sacado las pocas pertenencias que había adquirido en sus seis meses viviendo en Rusia, dejando de lado todo aquello que le había proporcionado el platinado. De verdad que eran pocas, por un momento se deprimió de solo verlas.

Tomó el celular que Viktor hace poco le había comprado para que pudiera contactarse con su familia.

Les había mandado un mensaje hace unas horas diciéndoles que iba a ir a casa pronto, simplemente que le esperaran un poco. No sabía qué hacer con aquel celular, dudando en si debía borrar todo y devolverlo o sólo tirarlo en un arranque de ira.

Yuuri tampoco se quería ir, le dolía tanto enfrentar aquella realidad en dónde tenía que dejar a su amor —tristemente— más duradero que ha tenido.

De su almohada tomó el dinero que había estado ahorrando desde el tiempo en el local. Si lo contaba con cuidado, muy apenas tendrías el dinero completo para el boleto de avión de regreso a Japón, gastó mucho en ropa cómoda para pasarla en ese lugar y un buen tiempo compartiendo gastos con Phichit.

Ganó mucho estando al lado de Viktor, pero tener ese dinero entre sus manos ahora se sentía sucio, y más si pensaba que con él ya se habría podido ir desde hace un tiempo.

Pero no quería. Tener al hombre a su lado lo hacía sentir… bien. Deseado, amado.

Fue egoísta, y aquí estaba su castigo.

No le importaba que no le quedara nada de dinero, no le importaba si no podría comprar comida en el largo viaje en avión, todo valdría la pena una vez que llegara a Japón.

Pero… ¿necesitaría más dinero para cuando llegara a Japón? Cuando lo secuestraron, los pocos yenes que tenía en su bolsillo fueron hurtados por sus secuestradores.

Tal vez volvería a Japón, pero quién sabe cuánto tardaría en llegar a casa… Pero quedarse en Rusia ya no era una opción.

No cuando ya no tenía propósito para seguir ahí, mucho menos para quedarse en esa mansión.

La puerta de la habitación se abrieron a sus espaldas. Talló sus ojos con dureza con el dorso de su mano para evitar que una lágrima traicionera saliera, actuando como si nada hubiera derrotado sus sentimientos.

Sabía quién estaba en la puerta de la habitación, así que comenzó una conversación para intentar no verse tan débil delante del hombre que hace unas horas le robaba los suspiros.

—¿Tienes una maleta que me des? Es lo último que te pediré, lo prometo —inició en un tono grave, intentando verse seguro delante de Viktor.

El ruso frunció el ceño con enojo y, si te fijaba bien, tristeza. Caminó hasta donde se hallaba el japonés y lo tomó entre sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza. Empezó a sentir cómo algo caía hasta su cuello con delicadeza, perdiéndose entre los pliegues de su camisa.

Viktor estaba llorando.

Lloraba en el abrazo que de alguna manera lo agobiaba, una ola de sentimientos encontrados lo abofeteó.

Igualmente, en los ojos del japonés, se hicieron presentes las lágrimas. Aquellas lágrimas que no quería dejar caer ahora hallaban su camino con tristeza fuera de los ojos del pelinegro.

Alzó su barbilla, intentando que sus lágrimas tardaran más en caer. Haciéndose el fuerte apretaba la mandíbula.

Viktor colocó su cabeza en el cuello del menor, dejando soltar un suspiro de dolor que chocó con su piel.

—No permitiré que te vayas, Yuuri —sollozó el más alto.

Yuuri sorbió sus mocos, importándole poco si era asqueroso, dándole a entender al ruso que él igualmente estaba llorando.

Tomó las fuertes manos del ruso, las cuales se encontraban en su estómago, rodeándolo como si su vida se le fuera en ello. Podía sentir la calidez de las manos de su amante apretarlo sin hacerle daño. Las ganas de llorar le invadieron de nuevo, apretó las manos del ruso a la vez que lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Terminemos con esto, Viktor —susurró frunciendo sus ojos en una mueca de dolor.

Él tampoco quería dejar a Viktor, pero no era nadie para él. Saldría lastimado a su lado y pensaba que la próxima vez no lo soportaría.

—¿Por qué me quieres dejar? —se quejó en voz baja el peli plateado.

El ceño del japonés se frunció en enojo, no sabía qué decirle a Viktor. ¿Le diría la verdad? Estaba enojado con el ruso, estaba enojado con que, aún después de que le dijera que lo quería dejar, no entendiera el porqué de su decisión.

¿De verdad lo quería o simplemente estaba jugando con él?

Se alejó de los brazos del hombre con fuerza y lo encaró de frente, dejándole un horrible dolor en el corazón del mayor.

—¡No hagas como si no supieras nada! —aludió en cólera. Viktor abrió los ojos sorprendido por la actitud agresiva del japonés.

—Yuuri…

—¡¿Crees que no sé sobre Yurio?! —los ojos del ruso se abrieron mucho más en sorpresa, casi saliendo de sus cuencas—. ¡¿Que no sé lo que le hiciste en tu oficina después de la junta?! ¡¿Qué lo besaste?!

La sangre del mayor se fue hasta sus pies.

No tenía ni idea de que Yuuri había visto todo aquello. Ahora entendía el dolor que el japonés sentía en su corazón. Frunció el ceño un poco adolorido por todo lo que causó en él.

—¿Sabes cuánto dolor me causaste? —sintió su voz temblar como lo haría una hoja de un árbol en pleno infierno—, me sentí tan usado por ti. Creí que me amabas.

—Pero yo sí te amo, Yuuri —le tomó de los hombros para verlo directo a los ojos.

El japonés frunció sus labios y lo alejó con desesperación.

—¡No mientas!

—Yurio no fue nada serio para mí —sollozó.

—Pero sí te atreviste a estar con él cuando me tenías a mí —colocó sus manos en su pecho para dar énfasis—. Por eso me iré me iré a Japón… quiero olvidarte —sollozó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. La noche comenzaba a caer en un velo de lentitud.

El ruso levantó el mentón. Limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y miró al japonés con un poco más de dignidad.

—Nunca quise hacerte daño, y, si te hace sentir mejor, te lo explicaré todo.

* * *

**Fannyanyan1912: Viktor moverá cielo y mar para tener a su cerdito JAJAJAJA **

**Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Creo que con esto quedan resueltas algunas dudas sobre Emil (? Jeje**

**Btw, pasé mi examen de universidad, bailemos en chica universitaria B)**

**Gracias por leer, baaaii**


	19. Just let go

**_Just let go_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era de noche. El manto oscuro decorado con estrellas cayó sobre ellos después de esa discusión que tuvo con Viktor.

Se fue de la habitación, aún sin importarle no poseer una maleta. Acomodó sus pocas pertenencias en una bolsa de tela y se había ido a dormir a lo que próximamente sería su antigua habitación.

Aquella habitación en la que dormía cuando Viktor lo usaba como juguete romántico… aunque ahora que lo piensa, lo siguió haciendo.

Le importó tan malditamente poco lo que pensaba, le importó tan malditamente poco sus sentimientos.

Miró hacia el ventanal que daba justo a la piscina con melancolía. Podía ver a los hombres de Viktor caminar por el patio como soldados en plena guerra, siempre en guardia.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Estaba soñando demasiado al pensar que podía llegar a ser más que un simple scort de un mafioso. Pero es que él no veía a Viktor Nikiforov simplemente como el jefe de Bratva, para él era un hombre apuesto y amable, que escuchó cada una de sus inseguridades y lo volvía loco con sólo una mirada en su dirección.

Viktor le había dado una ligera explicación de lo que había pasado para que Yurio y él se hallaran en esa situación tan comprometedora, que se prestaba a malentendidos, mas eso no era justificación para haberlo tomado entre sus brazos como alguna vez lo hizo con él. Viktor era un estúpido por no darse cuenta de que existía la posibilidad de que Yurio no se detuviera, que siguiera con su juego hasta quién sabe dónde, ir tan lejos que todo eso no se quedaría como una mala pasada.

Sabía que desde antes que Viktor lo conociese, Yurio estaba detrás de él al igual que un cachorro estaba detrás de comida. Bueno, así lo pensaba el japonés.

El castaño dejó que sus nervios se calmaran un poco con aquella explicación que el ruso le dio, pero aún así su corazón no estaba tranquilo… puede que no haya tenido sentimientos con Yurio al momento de jugar y darle una lección, pero ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo cuando estaba él en casa? ¿Por qué cuando ya eran pareja y Yuuri estaba pensando en entregárse al ruso como muestra de su más sincero amor?

Viktor lo había arruinado todo. Viktor es un estúpido.

La luna estaba escondida detrás de las nubes nocturnas, al igual que sus sentimientos se escondían detrás de la cruda realidad. En estos momentos no importa cuánto brille su amor por Viktor, la verdad siempre ocultaba aquello que esperaba mostrar gracias al miedo de salir decepcionado y lastimado.

* * *

Viktor miraba la pared como si escondiera todos los secretos de la humanidad desde la comodidad de su oficina.

O bueno, esperaba poder estar cómodo, pero con esta situación no podía ni siquiera pegar los párpados para conseguir un poco de sueño.

No sabía que esto llegaría para tanto, no sabía que Yuuri lo vería jugando con los sentimientos de aquel rubio escuálido del cual no tenía interés alguno.

Simplemente por jugar al galán ahora no sólo él, sino que su querido japonés estaba sufriendo.

Ya no era el mismo Viktor de antes. Ya no tenía diecinueve años, tampoco jugaba a tener relaciones sexuales con cualquier persona que le atrajera en cualquier fiesta a la que fuera.

Viktor había dejado de ser un animal y todo para hacer feliz a Yuuri… y aún así lo decepcionó.

¿Cómo podría recuperar la confianza de su amado? ¿Qué podría hacer para que el hombre del que se había enamorado le perdone la vida?

Sí, perdonar la vida.

De alguna manera, Yuuri le había salvado la vida… pensaba con más claridad desde que conoció al japonés… o eso pensó.

La cagó, como siempre lo hace.

No puede tener algo bueno en su vida porque es él, porque al final va a arruinarlo.

Frunció el ceño. Con su mirada, comenzó a buscar en la oscuridad la silueta del teléfono que tenía en su escritorio hasta encontrarlo esparcido bajo unos papeles que parecían importantes, pero no lo detuvo a tirarlos con brusquedad para tomar el artefacto. Lo miró fijamente, tentándolo a llamar a alguien. Como si lo estuviese tentando a que hiciera lo correcto.

Esto ya no se puede cerrar sólo a tres personas… ya que una de ellas, al igual que Viktor y Yuuri, tenía pareja. Una pareja que tal vez tampoco sepa nada de las acciones de su amante.

Su corazón latió de manera desbocada cuando alzó la mano, listo para tomar el parlante del teléfono y presionar los botones correctos para comunicarse con una sola persona.

Esperó un poco, pero lo suficiente gracias a la hora en la que era. No todos reciben llamadas a medianoche, así que Viktor fue paciente a que le respondieran, conociendo a su guardaespaldas, no le iba a negar el contestar la llamada.

Y así fue. El teléfono fue descolgado del otro lado de la línea pocos segundos después de que la comenzara, Viktor podía escuchar a alguien respirando de manera pesada.

—Otabek —dejó escapar de sus labios como un pequeño gruñido—, tengo que hablar contigo, ven a la mansión mañana — miró por la ventana, observando aquellas nubes ocultando la luz de la luna, preguntándose si Yuuri también las estaría viendo—. Y por favor, trae a tu... novio, contigo.

Sin nada más que decir, dejó caer el parlante en la pila del teléfono dando por terminado el anuncio, no dejando que el otro pronunciara ni una palabra.

Esto no se iba a quedar así y le iba a demostrar a su Yuuri que él podía hacer lo que fuese con tal de que se sigan amando como antes. Comenzaba a extrañar su cálida piel al contacto con sus frías manos.

* * *

La mañana había llegado después de unas largas noches en vela.

Yuuri muy apenas pudo pegar ojo la noche anterior. Durmió bastante tarde después de una sesión de pensamientos depresivos y llantos incontrolados, ahora seguramente tenga los ojos hinchados como nunca, pero seguro de que podría culpar al sueño por ello.

Se levantó de la cama con pereza, estirando su espalda y brazos que se hallaban entumecidos. Podía suponer que ya era bastante tarde por el brillo del sol tan intenso, no como en las mañanas que choca suavemente con tu rostro. Cerró las cortinas con fuerza como pocas veces hizo en su estancia ahí.

Dejó salir un quejido por el dolor de espalda. Viró los ojos hasta la bolsa de tela en donde tenía puestas sus ropas… de verdad iba a volver a casa.

Sonrió de lado. Algo bueno saliendo de todo este lío, al menos.

Por mucho tiempo esperó poder obtener el dinero para viajar e irse de Rusia. Fue su meta en el tiempo que estuvo en este país tan diferente al suyo.

Durante las llamadas casi diarias que compartía con su familia sólo pudo pensar en lo preocupados que estaban por él, mientras él se la pasaba en grande con un desconocido mafioso que a final de cuentas le destrozó el alma y se llevó una parte de ella, siendo un egoísta, que poco le interesó robarle horas de sueño a su padre, ganas de comer a su hermana y lágrimas de los ojos a su madre.

¿Es que acaso no sentía remordimientos? En el fondo se sintió culpable todo este tiempo, sin embargo no hizo nada al respecto. Ahora que se daba cuenta en lo que se metía, solo esperaba que al regresar lo recibieran con los brazos abiertos si se enteraban de todo.

Volver a su casa y volver a abrazar a su mamá le parecía ahora un sueño tan lejano que jamás pensó estar tan aterrorizado por volver.

Sí, estaba aterrorizado de volver a Japón a pesar de ser su sueño estos últimos seis meses. Tiene miedo de que, al momento de llegar a casa, extrañe Rusia, así como extrañaba Japón.

Su corazón se había partido en dos mitades, y una de ellas sabía que se encontraba en Rusia… además de que aquí estaba su primer gran amor correspondido.

Aunque odiara pensarlo, Yuuri extrañaría a Viktor.

* * *

—Te llamé porque hay un tema fuerte que quiero atender, no sólo contigo sino también con tu pareja —alzó la mano señalando la puerta de su oficina, donde detrás de ella esperaba el nombrado.

Yurio no había entrado a la oficina con Otabek, ya que, según el mayor, iban a hablar de cosas de negocios… aquella excusa no se la creyó para nada. Yurio no nació ayer, sabe lo que esos ojos llenos de oscuridad tienen que ocultar, por el momento se dedicó a tratar de escuchar lo que hablaba el dúo al otro lado de la gruesa y fría barrera que los separaba.

Otabek asintió con el ceño fruncido. Él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de porqué su jefe lo había molestado a la madrugada para una conversación en su oficina, aunque bueno, era su jefe, no debía de cuestionar sus acciones.

—Me he dado cuenta de que le tienes apego a aquel chico —alzó la barbilla mirando al kazajo de manera acusatoria.

Otabek asintió respirando de manera fuerte.

—Es correcto —respondió—, pero aún si es así, no veo porqué de pronto le interesan mis relaciones amorosas, jefe —habló en tono grave, como siempre, luciendo duro, grande y sin miedos ante lo que se venía cuando era el más confundido de todos.

Y el que saldría más lastimado.

Viktor estaba bastante orgulloso con su callado guerrero, y por ello no le ocultaría nada.

Se levantó del escritorio con los ojos fríos, rodeando aquel mueble de madera mientras lo acariciaba lentamente con una de sus manos, se dio la tarea de acomodar todo la noche anterior para que luciera presentable.

Del otro lado de la puerta Yurio estaba bastante nervioso.

No sabía porqué Viktor los había citado a los dos a su mansión si sólo iba a charlar con Beka. Esperaba que fuera sólo por cosas de trabajo y el llevarlo a él era simplemente para no hacer pesado el ambiente.

Sus manos estaban sudando y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de los nervios que sentía.

No le iba a contar nada, ¿verdad? Debía de ser un tonto para contarle a su guardaespaldas que su pareja había estado pensando en otra persona todo este tiempo, ya que si le decía algo significaba que le debía decir al cerdo… o, ¿será que ya lo sabe?

De nuevo las preguntas recorrían el cerebro de Yurio como si se tratara de un carrusel. Las mismas dudas revoloteaban en frente de sus ojos al igual que mariposas en plena primavera, estaba demasiado nervioso. Sus uñas inconscientemente comenzaban a raspar la puerta con ansiedad acumulada como un gato que rogaba que lo dejaran pasar.

De alguna manera no quería decepcionar a Otabek… aunque ya lo estaba decepcionando cuando lo decidió usar para llegar hasta Viktor.

Yurio era una persona terrible.

Las puertas delante de él se abrieron de par en par. Juraba que el corazón casi se le sale por la garganta del susto.

Yurio no hizo más que acercarse a Otabek con el ceño fruncido en total preocupación. Le intentó abrazar para sentir el calor de su novio y dejar de estar nervioso ante sus pensamientos tan alterados… pero el kazajo ni siquiera se inmutó a la mirada tierna del ruso.

El rubio no pudo sentir más que dolor cuando su pareja le dedicó aquel ceño fruncido en dolor dirigido hacia él.

Lo sabía.

Miró por el costado de su novio al jefe de la mafia, quien estaba con la mirada serena. Un brillo de sinceridad se esparcía por el resto de la cara del peliplateado, casi gustoso con cómo había resultado todo. Yurio frunció el ceño aborreciendo ese gesto.

—Beka —le llamó en un tono dulce, intentando que sus ojos se volvieran a fijar en él.

Intentó tomar su mano, pero el kazajo enseguida la quitó como si el sólo tacto lo quemara.

El corazón del ruso menor se sintió destruir ante aquella acción.

El moreno miró al más bajo.

—Me gustaría… me gustaría estar solo un rato —suspiró—, te buscaré luego para ir a casa, debemos de hablar.

Ante esas palabras, el moreno salió del pasillo lleno de luz para dirigirse a un camino contrario al de los dos rusos.

Aquel gesto se sintió tan extraño en Otabek. Sus palabras tan frías, con ese mismo tono grave que solía usar, pero sin ningún atisbo de calidez en ellas. Su expresión era igual a la de un hombre que acababa de perderlo todo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del menor. Miró al jefe de Bratva con sus esmeraldas hechas furia.

—¡¿Qué mierda le dijiste, anciano?! —le reclamó.

Nikiforov alzó la barbilla, bastante seguro de su decisión.

—La verdad —respondió en un tono grave—. Yo tampoco quiero seguir jugando, Yurio.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! —gruñó de nuevo con las saladas lágrimas cayendo de las comisuras de sus ojos, algunas entrando por boca en una sensación desagradable.

—Ya te lo dije —repitió—, le dije que habías estado queriendo jugar conmigo, y yo te seguí el juego —habló—. Aunque también le dije que te arrepentiste bastante cuando te ofrecí hacer algo más.

La cara del menor se llenó de un rojo avergonzado. No podía creer que le había dado ese detalle al kazajo con una cara tan seria, como si no le importara lo que fuese a pasar con su corazón.

El rubio se abalanzó hacia él, tomándolo de las esquinas de su traje, atrayendo ambas caras con cercanía, sin importarle las repercusiones que tendría al tratar de esa forma al mismísimo jefe de la Bratva. Viktor se impresionó, jamás había visto a aquel tigre gruñirle con tanta rabia, se veía siempre tan apático.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo, Nikiforov? ¡¿Por qué le dijiste algo así?! ¡¿No sabes que le pudiste haber roto el corazón?!

—Yo no le rompí el corazón, Yurio —le miró frunciendo el ceño, apartando con fuerza las manos del rubio fuera de su traje, alisando cualquier arruga que haya causado—. Fuiste tú.

El rubio se quedó en silencio. Se quedó en silencio porque no podía negar o replicar.

Era la maldita verdad.

Frunció su nariz con enojo. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, llegando a juntarse en su afilada barbilla. Respiraba tan fuerte que se podría comparar con el llanto de un bebé.

Salió corriendo de aquel pasillo como si fuese una princesa en apuros… esperaba poder volver a encontrarse con su valiente príncipe guerrero.

El único príncipe al cual debió haber hecho caso.

* * *

El día estaba hermoso. El cielo estaba despejado y los pájaros cantaban, podría ser agradable para ir a tomarse un tiempo en la piscina si no fuera por el permanente frío con el que aquel país contaba.

O eso pensaba el rubio.

Llevaba más de media hora escondido en uno de los rincones del jardín de la mansión Nikiforov, si moría de hipotermia ni él se enteraría.

Lo había arruinado todo gracias a sus malditos aires de grandeza.

Arruinó su breve relación con Otabek, quien lo hacía sentir mejor de lo que alguien lo hizo alguna vez, también la de Viktor, que parecía complacido con ella y Yuuri también.

Hizo todo aquello como cuando arruinó sus momentos con Celestino y los que tuvo con su abuelo.

Su abuelo.

Su abuelo debe de estar bastante decepcionado de él en donde sea que esté. Cuando lo dejó solo en este mundo, Yurio sabía que jamás encontraría a alguien que lo quisiera incondicionalmente como sólo la familia puede, porque siendo sinceros, ¿quién se quedaría a su lado por gusto si siempre jodía todo?

Siempre quiso ser el mejor para su abuelo, pero ahora parecía un maldito don nadie. Un arruina parejas.

Las malas decisiones en su vida lo habían llevado a donde estaba, porque nadie es culpable de tu miseria mas que tú mismo, y vaya que Yurio se desvió del camino correcto más veces de las que lograba contar.

Ya ni siquiera tenía lágrimas por derramar, se sentía deshidratado. Cada vez que tenía aquellos pensamientos de él decepcionando a su abuelo le dolía como si fueran duras dagas llegando hasta su pequeño y ya roto corazón.

Sintió la presencia de alguien más a unos metros delante de él.

Levantó la mirada, con un poco de esperanza de fuera Otabek, pero obviamente debe ser la persona a la que menos quería enfrentar cara a cara. Yuuri caminaba con Makkachin en el jardín y curiosamente escuchó los sollozos del rubio a lo lejos de él.

Viktor le había contado todo, y le contó el momento en el que le dijo a Otabek sobre la infidelidad de su novio. El japonés se sintió un poco agradecido de que el ruso le haya contado aquello, aunque aún así la espina del dolor seguía clavada en su corazón.

El japonés se acercó al ruso con una cara repleta en seriedad pura. El menor sintió terror enseguida que lo vio parado delante de él. De repente se comenzó a marear.

Bajó hasta la altura del rubio y, sin previo aviso, levantó una mano para estamparla con fuerza en la pálida mejilla del ruso, dejando una marca rojiza en esta y que este volteara la cabeza con violencia, totalmente impactado y soltando un quejido.

El ruso tocó su mejilla dañada con suavidad mirando al japonés a través de su rebelde flequillo con el ceño empapado en dolor y confusión, una sensación de ardor corriendo por toda su cara.

Yuuri no sintió nada de arrepentimiento tras ver aquella mirada lastimada.

—Lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, Yuri Plisetsky —habló con total seriedad el mayor.

De nuevo ahí estaban las lágrimas que pensó que ya no le quedaban bajando por las mejillas del ruso con una elegancia tranquila, estas tocando su lastimado cachete que sólo dolió más tras exponerse al líquido.

Comenzó a sollozar de manera fuerte, impresionando un poco a Yuuri por la extraña reacción del joven. Pensó que se iba a levantar a gritarle y tal vez devolverle el golpe.

—¡Lo-lo sé! —gritó con las lágrimas empapando su rojiza cara—. ¡Y lo lamento mucho! —sollozó fuerte dejando que los mocos no le dejaran respirar.

Yuuri ahora sí sintió un poco de pena por el chico.

Siempre pensó que aquel tigrillo de cabello rubio iba a estar a la defensiva, con sus garras saliendo a cada momento sin importar herir a alguien en el proceso. Ahora mismo parecía un gatito indefenso en la mitad de la nada llorando porque estaba sólo.

El japonés frunció el ceño.

—¡Yo no sé qué estaba haciendo! ¡Quería ser la misma perra de siempre, quería obtener algo que en realidad no necesitaba! —lloró de nuevo. El oji café sonrió un poco.

—Tranquilo —le acarició la cabeza con ternura, todavía un poco inseguro.

—¡Te traicioné a pesar de que me ayudaste con mi esguince! —bajó la mirada—. ¡Otabek me ama y yo solamente lo defraudé!

—Desahógate —sonrió el japonés de nuevo.

—¡Después de todo yo no quería a Viktor, simplemente estaba siguiendo mis deseos egoístas! ¡Lo lamento, Yuuri, lo lamento demasiado!

Las lágrimas siguieron por más de media hora.

Yuuri tratando de hacer una buena acción, dejaba que el menor se desahogara con él como si se trataran de una madre y su hijo después de una fuerte pelea.

Después de todo, no eran tan distintos. Ambos eran un dúo de egoístas y llorones.

El japonés estaba indignado con lo que había sucedido entre el chico y Viktor, pero ahora sabía que todo estaría mejor ya que le había confesado que lo sentía… más de una vez en el día.

Se sentía orgulloso de que él al fin y al cabo pudiera librarse de aquellos pensamientos de los que alguna vez fue preso. Son pensamientos que uno tiene aunque no sea totalmente consciente de ellos y no le causan daño a nadie más que a uno mismo.

No estaba enojado, ya no.

La edad no justifica sus acciones, pero hay que recordar que Yuri aún es un adolescente, no tiene bien definido su camino y menos con el poco apoyo que tuvo durante su vida. En serio esperaba que aprendiera de todo esto y que mejorara para el futuro.

Otabek llegó después de unas horas con los ojos notablemente rojos al igual que su nariz, se llevó a Yurio con un simple "vamos a casa". Yuuri simplemente observó aquella incomodidad por parte de ambos, ninguno se vio a los ojos o se dijo algo más hasta llegar a la motocicleta del kazajo.

Estaba seguro de que el rubio lloraría peor con el kazajo, estaba seguro de eso. Le deseaba suerte.

* * *

Entró a la oficina de Viktor con una mirada completamente gélida.

Observó aquella silueta desde atrás. Su mirada comenzó a perderse en más lugares de la habitación.

—De verdad quiero ir a Japón —habló de una buena vez llamando la atención del ruso.

El hombre volteó con una mirada preocupada en sus ojos. Se acercó hasta dónde se encontraba el hombre y lo tomó de las mejillas.

—Lamento todo el malentendido, ¿sabes? —comenzó—. Tú sabes que yo te amo, te amo bastante —tocó la punta de su nariz con la del japonés y cerró sus ojos con fuerza—. Te amo, te amo, te amo.

El corazón del menor comenzaba a alterarse por aquellas palabras que estaban casi prohibidas en Japón. Nadie le había dado tanto amor como lo estaba haciendo Viktor, y le dolía bastante que ahora su confianza por Viktor estaba en los suelos, temía que fueran palabras vacías para reconfortarlo un poco y que se dejara hacer y deshacer por él de nuevo.

Tomó las manos del ruso.

—Quiero ir a Japón —comentó de nuevo.

El ruso apretó los ojos. Entreabrió la mirada un poco y admiró al japonés con una pequeña sonrisa triste, tentándolo a quedarse en Rusia, pero sabía que no lo iba a lograr.

Lo tomó de las manos, mirando aquellas más morenas extremidades. En el dedo anular vendría bien un hermoso anillo de oro que lo uniera a él.

Si tan sólo pudiera unirlo a él para toda la vida.

—Bien —suspiró sonriente—, pero iré contigo —miró al pelinegro, quien frunció el ceño—. No te dejaré solo en el aeropuerto. Si quieres puedo ir a dejarte y regresar, tú sabes que eso del dinero me tiene sin cuidado… con tal de que llegues a tu casa a salvo —besó su mano.

Vaya, ¿qué podría hacer? Lo amaba tanto, de verdad lo amaba, pero aquella confianza había muerto por los jueguitos tontos del ruso.

Frunció el ceño angustiado por lo que el ruso había dicho, ¿de verdad debía de hacerle caso? Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Podía aprovechar eso. Quería ser un poco mimado con Viktor por hacerle sufrir, quería hacerlo sentir usado, así como él. Así que alzó el mentón con orgullo y masculló.

—Esta bien —alzó una ceja demostrando un poco de actitud engreída—, pero iremos en primera clase —retiró su mirada de la cara del ruso.

Viktor sonrió dejando ver un poco de brillo en aquellos ojos que parecían ser tan fríos, pero estos estaban llenos de alegría.

—Si eso te preocupa, podríamos ir en mi avión privado — sonrió inocente.

Oh no.

Yuuri se estaba metiendo en problemas él solo… de nuevo.

* * *

**Kamisumi Shirohoshi: En efecto, empiezan los problemas en el paraíso**

**No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero ahora actualizamos dos veces por semana para acabar más rápido con esta historia y empezar con nuestro nuevo proyecto:3**

**baaaii**


	20. I'm ready to blow

_**I'm ready to blow**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

La sala estaba llena de incomodidad, el ambiente era pesado que el sólo respirar resultaba difícil. Yurio no había hablado ni un poco al momento de llegar a casa, eran rodeados por un silencio sepulcral que sabían que cuando acabara empezaría el verdadero caos.

La calma antes de la tormenta.

Lo consumía un vacío dentro de sí que lo hacía sentir aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Observaba la cara de Otabek de vez en cuando por el rabillo de su ojo, dándose cuenta de sus expresiones neutras que eran opacadas por unos notables ojos hinchados. Había llorado tanto como él o quería hacerlo.

Llevaba sentado en la sala más de media hora, esperando a que Otabek hiciera lo mismo y se sentara con él para poder hablar sobre esto.

Sabía que estaba mal desde el momento en el que apuñaló su amistad por la espalda y la convirtió en algo más que se le saldría de las manos, mintiéndole sobre bastantes cosas y usándolo para su beneficio ya estando consciente de sus sentimientos… Yurio había mentido sobre amar a Otabek en el pasado, pero ahora estaba casi seguro de que en verdad lo hacía, y salió con sus estupideces.

—Beka —le llamó al verlo salir de la cocina con una botella de agua fría en sus manos.

Aquellos ojos llegaron hasta él, haciéndo que un escalofrío corriera por su espalda de manera lenta.

—Beka, quiero hablarlo… por favor —suplicó con ojos llorosos.

La cólera llegó al cuerpo del kazajo como una bomba de emociones. No quería hablar con él, no quería que le recordara que aquella persona que tanto amaba lo había estado usando para llegar a su jefe… al cual verdaderamente quería.

Con pasos fuertes llegó hasta los sillones y se dejó caer con pesadez en uno delante de Yurio. Con su ceño fruncido comenzó a respirar profundamente y soltando sonoros suspiros que salían más como gruñidos, dándole a entender que estaba bastante enojado.

—Lo lamento —comenzó el rubio con la voz temblorosa después de unos momentos—, en serio lo lamento —sollozó—. Pensé… no, ni siquiera lo pensé. No estaba pensando en nada —bajó la mirada.

Altin comenzó a sentir un poco de empatía por el rubio, pero no la demostró. El chico pensaba que no sería bueno que Yurio fuera perdonado de una manera tan fácil.

Pero mierda, Otabek verdaderamente amaba tanto al rubio que justo por eso le dolía aquella traición.

—Yo… no sé porqué simplemente buscaba molestar gente, liberar mi frustración —se sorbió la nariz—. Viktor me gustaba mucho cuando trabajaba en el local.

El dolor llegó de nuevo al corazón del kazajo, como si de una flecha que lo atravesara se tratase.

—Cuando me enteré de que Katsuki iría a vivir con él —sonrió burlón—, de alguna manera me enoje porque estaba teniendo más suerte que yo, me enojé porque Viktor sí lo quería a él y yo… como siempre era olvidado en un rincón —miró para el kazajo—. Luego te conocí —sonrió—, la verdad me caías tan mal.

Dejó escapar de sus labios una risita burlona, tal vez para aliviar la atmósfera, tal vez para ignorar que poco a poco su alma se hacía trizas.

—Me molestaba tanto tu presencia, me molestaba que me miraras a cada rato —se detuvo desapareciendo su sonrisa de su cara—, pero de alguna manera comencé a amar eso. Comencé a buscarlo.

El kazajo alzó la mirada, observando con más detenimiento las caras que el rubio hacía mientras contaba aquella anécdota, estudiando con lentitud cada lágrima retenida contra voluntad en esos orbes de esmeraldas, brillantes por el líquido salado y sus largas y rubias pestañas algo húmedas.

—Creí que iba a odiar darte mi virginidad, pero… no fue así —sonrió débilmente, sentía las comisuras de sus labios temblar—, para nada —miró al pelinegro—. Otabek, no me arrepiento de aquella especial noche.

—¿Entonces por qué decidiste que lo mejor era ir con Viktor?

Yurio quedó en silencio.

Su respiración era fuerte y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

Miró hacia sus pies, con la respiración quemando sus fosas nasales y la garganta ardiendo por las ganas de gritar hasta quedar afónico… ¿Por qué fue con Viktor?

—Porque… —tragó saliva. Su ceño se frunció de un momento a otro— porque…

"¿Por qué?"

No se supo responder.

Otabek negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera decepcionado de las pocas palabras que salían de la boca de su pareja. Las ganas de llorar invadieron de manera terrible al mayor, las palabras no llegaban a su boca, y cuando lo hacían se secaban como el agua a mitad de desierto.

Su cara ahora estaba en un neutral pálido, sin saber bien el porqué de las cosas.

—Yo… —siguió—. Creo que, sólo quería seguir mis deseos egoístas —murmuró dejando un silencio blanco en la habitación.

Ambos se quedaron sin decir nada.

El compresor del refrigerador en la cocina era lo único que podía hacer ruido en aquel silencio tan incómodo y lleno de tensión. Yurio no había aprendido nada de nada, seguía siendo el mismo tonto egoísta que lloraba porque su abuelo no le compraba un juguete. No sabía qué más decir, estaba seguro de que esa era toda la verdad. No había más explicación para sus acciones mal hechas que su misma estupidez. Todo había sido su culpa y estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo todo.

Otabek iba a terminar con él, claro que lo iba a hacer, no había ninguna duda. Todo estaba ya previsto.

—¿Sabes cómo llegué con Viktor? —habló el moreno.

Yurio alzó la mirada con sus cejas levantadas, verdaderamente impresionado por ese cambio de tema. Negó la cabeza con lentitud, confundido por la incógnita. Otabek de nuevo había bajado la mirada, esta se había oscurecido.

—Soy conocido en Kazajistán como "el pequeño asesino" —comenzó con los ojos perdidos—, ¿sabes por qué me llaman así?

Yurio negó una vez más, con la mirada bien puesta en el moreno, atento a cualquier movimiento y con verdadero interés en su mirada.

—Cuando tenía ocho años, asesiné a mis padres con un arma blanca.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio.

¿Por qué le estaba contando esto? ¿Lo iba a asesinar, así como lo hizo con sus padres? La verdad es que no tenía dudas si eso pasaba. Otabek era el asesino número uno para Viktor.

Instintivamente pegó la espalda al respaldo del sillón, sin ser lo suficientemente discreto para que Otabek no lo notara.

—Yo no los asesiné por mano propia —gruñó.

El menor volvió a mirarlo. Estaba interesado en sus palabras, estaba verdaderamente escuchando su historia. Altin siempre se vio tan reservado, creyó que jamás escucharía ni pío salir de sus labios sobre su pasado, y pensaba que no había problema.

Pero ahora...

—Tenía ocho años cuando unos hombres entraron a robar a mi casa. Era una pequeña casa de madera en el sur de Almaty, una ciudad muy poblada de Kazajistán… no había mucho control de seguridad que digamos en mi zona.

«Unos hombres entraron a la casa después de que nosotros habíamos terminado de comer. Me acuerdo de que estaba lloviendo a cántaros —sonrió de manera nostálgica—. Aquellos hombres pidieron ayuda ya que uno de ellos tenía una herida en la frente. Mi madre, de ingenua, los dejó pasar.

Golpearon a mi madre en la cabeza, y a mi padre lo acuchillaron a un costado. Yo me había escondido debajo de la mesa. Había… tanta sangre, me sentía mareado.»

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Yurio mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Les vendaron los ojos a ambos y comenzaron a saquear el lugar. Pensaba no hacer ningún ruido, pero comencé a sollozar llamando la atención de los asesinos.

«Me sacaron de la mesa a fuerzas, primero querían matarme… —frunció el ceño. Sus manos se volvieron de puños de pura furia—, pero luego pensaron que sería más divertido que un niño matara a sus queridos padres —gruñó con fuerza—. Eran mis padres o yo, la daga en mis manos se sentía tan pesada. Iba a morir alguien de todas formas, ¿por qué no mejor era yo? No había vivido mucho, mi presencia no era totalmente necesaria en la casa, ¿por qué debía vivir?»

Yurio sólo podía verlo con los ojos abiertos como platos, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar, o qué decir. Pensar que Otabek en algún momento de su vida llegó a ser invadido por ese tipo de pensamientos… tan similares a los suyos, era impactante.

—Mis padres no pensaron lo mismo. Ellos me dijeron que era mejor matarlos… a morir yo —sonrió sarcástico—. ¿Ellos debían morir? ¿Qué iba a hacer yo si me quedaba sin padres? No sabía hacer nada, pero según ellos, ya habían vivido lo suficiente —bajó la mirada mientras dejaba escapar una risita burlona—. Idiotas. Los apuñalé, a ambos en el pecho para hacerlos morir rápido. Los hombres escaparon después de eso y me quedé más de dos horas sentado en el piso de la cocina, viendo si de verdad estaban muertos o simplemente estaban fingiendo. Vomité todo lo que tenía dentro por un buen tiempo, lavé mis manos cientos de veces, pero seguía viendo la sangre de mis padres en ellas.

—Beka…

—A la mañana siguiente la policía me interrogó —interrumpió al rubio—, interrogaron mejor a un niño que fue obligado a matar que buscar a los hombres que me obligaron a hacerlo. Escapé cuando tuve la oportunidad. Todos me conocían como "el niño asesino"… Después conocí a Viktor.

Eso llamó la atención del rubio.

—Al parecer había visto las noticias. Tomó un vuelo a mi pequeña ciudad y comenzó a buscarme.

Contenía su respiración, creía que con el mínimo sonido que hiciera Otabek pararía su historia y lo obligaría a retirarse.

—Me encontró —respiró hondo—. Llevaba probablemente dos meses huérfano, con apenas pan robado y agua sucia en el estómago. Viktor era un adolescente entrando a la adultez, todavía tenía su cabello largo. Tenía bastante suerte de que los pervertidos no se me acercaban, le tenían miedo a este niño que asesinó a sus padres, ellos pensaban que si me tocaban, les iba a sacar los intestinos —se burló.

«Viktor me sacó de los callejones. Me llevó a su mansión y comenzó a entrenarme para ser su guardaespaldas. Me dio un techo, comida y dinero para saber mantenerme a una corta edad… En pocas palabras —miró al rubio—, Viktor es un padre para mí.

Un escalofrío llegó a la piel del ruso. Frunció el ceño con pena, estaba verdaderamente avergonzado por ser como era, y por haber hecho cosas tan vulgares con la figura paternal de Otabek.

—Me duele que hayas ido a buscar a alguien que es como mi padre —gruñó—. Aunque me lo explicó todo, sigo teniendo un ligero odio hacia él… Simplemente por el hecho de que… lo preferiste sobre mí —bajó la mirada.

Yurio se quedó sin palabras.

Verdaderamente él era una basura.

Su abuelo le había dicho tantas veces que debía de hacer siempre lo mejor para él mismo, sin importar qué era lo que pasaba, sin importar quienes se ponían en su camino. El bienestar de Yurio siempre era lo mejor por lo que su abuelo podía pedir.

Creyó en aquellas palabras desde pequeño y, debido a que las malinterpretó, todo se vino abajo. Era un bueno para nada que consiguió todo lo que tiene de forma deshonesta y por todos los peores medios.

Su bienestar era su felicidad, no su estabilidad económica.

El rubio suspiró. Todo esto era tan íntimo y a la vez tan lejano, tan cálido y tan frío. Reconfortante saber la verdad y desalentador el saber porqué le contaba todo esto.

Otabek siempre tan honesto y él, bueno…

—Mi abuelo falleció cuando yo entraba en la adolescencia —comenzó su historia, enterrando su cuerpo más al sillón—. Convivía más con él que con mis padres —sonrió de lado—, él me apoyaba en mi sueño de bailar ballet.

Era hora de sincerarse. No para pedir compasión, sino para restaurar un poco la perdida confianza que el azabache tenía en él.

—¿Querías bailar ballet? —preguntó Otabek en casi un susurro.

Yurio asintió sin mirarlo a la cara, las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos.

—Él me decía que hiciera lo que deseara mientras fuese lo mejor para mí —recordó con una sonrisa—, me llevaba a shows, íbamos a ver a las personas bailar e incluso un día llegó a comprarme zapatillas de ballet —talla con fuerza sus puños en sus ojos—. Pero… mi abuelo enfermó. Cuando mis padres murieron no sentí nada, ni dolor o agonía, sólo pensaba: "Ah, en realidad ya no están".

Otabek frunció el ceño.

—Pero cuando mi abuelo enfermó… de verdad sentí dolor, ese dolor que no se compara con el físico, porque te destruye desde el alma —bajó la cabeza —. Me dolía el pecho, me sentía vacío… y tuve tanto miedo —suspiró—. Me dejó la casa a mi nombre, pero siendo un niño de doce años, no tenía dinero para mantenerla, así que fue puesta en venta —lágrimas cayeron nuevamente—. Comencé a bailar desde los trece para conseguir más dinero y… comprar mi propia maldita casa.

—¿No vendiste la casa?

—Sigue en venta —miró al kazajo con aquellos hermosos ojos hinchados que alguna vez pensó en adorar sin importar qué—, nadie la ha querido comprar. Está en una zona alejada a la ciudad, literalmente vivíamos en un campo, a las personas no les gustan las casas pequeñas de campo, o eso parece — frunció el ceño—. Celestino fue como un padre para mí, y me arrepiento tanto de haberle dicho tantas estupideces —dirigió sus ojos de nuevo al castaño, opacados por la pena y el sufrimiento que le causaba hablar del tema—. Por eso ya no quiero hacer las cosas mal. Antes decía que, si tenía a Viktor Nikiforov, podía tenerlo todo. Mi casa, dinero, tal vez el hombre llegaría a amarme. Pero no contaba con que llegaría Yuuri… Ni tampoco en que llegarías tú.

Otabek dejó de fruncir su ceño, mirando con mucho más interés al hombrecillo delante de él.

—¿Qué pude haber cambiado yo en tu mente? —casi se burló el kazajo.

—Todo —le respondió rápido, casi desesperado y con los ojos de un maníaco, rojos por tallarlos de más—. Otabek, aunque no lo creas, tú me hiciste ver el mundo de una manera diferente —tragó saliva con pesadez, su voz le traicionaba y flaqueaba de momentos—, yo creí que se necesitaría tenerlo todo para poder ser feliz, pero a mí… a mí sólo me faltabas tú —susurró en un casi sollozo—. Sé que no me crees, actúo por pura vanidad y estoy seguro de que no me lo perdonarás nunca, pero… si hay alguna oportunidad de que puedo seguir a tu lado, por favor, dámela.

—Yura… No lo entiendes, confiar de nuevo en ti luego de todo esto-

—Beka, ni en mis más grandes sueños creí que iba a conocer a una persona tan hermosa como tú —sollozó,sorbió profundo de su nariz de manera desagradable, pero a ninguno parecía importarle—. Sé que nunca te lo demuestro, pero… desde aquella vez en el parque que mantuvimos nuestra primera conversación, supe que eras diferente a todo lo demás.

El castaño igualmente tenía unas inmensas ganas de soltar lágrimas. Sabía que el rubio estaba hablando en serio, lo podía ver en aquellos ojos verdes que lo habían enamorado al instante.

Yurio para él también fue un primer deseo carnal, y, sorpresivamente de un momento a otro, esto había cambiado en la mente del kazajo.

Su pecho se oprimía y su mente daba vueltas, los engranajes en su cabeza trabajaban más rápido de lo que alguna vez lo hicieron. No quería perdonarlo, quería que Yurio se tomara en serio lo que acababa de hacerle, estaba furioso con todos, incluso con él, quería…

Quería...

—Te amo —soltó el rubio en un susurro.

Esta vez, no fue una mentira.

Esta vez, Yurio estaba diciendo la verdad. Le estaba dedicando palabras tan fuertes que casi siempre eran mentira. Esta vez, Yurio logró explayarse, sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas y sus piernas temblar dejó salir aquellas dos palabras que pueden significar tantas cosas. Tomó sus ásperas manos que para él tenían el toque más dulce que pudo haber recibido, miró sus ojos que, aunque se mostraran tan serios, transmitían mucho más de lo que cualquier palabra puede hacer.

Quería transmitirle todo lo que guardaba su interior desde la primera vez que rozaron sus labios y sellaron sus destinos en uno solo.

—Te amo, Otabek —repitió, con la voz en un hilo delgado que amenazaba con romperse. Las lágrimas de nuevo estaban corriendo por sus mejillas al igual que dos cascadas de agua dulce, su boca se deformó en el intento de una sonrisa, pero las lágrimas hacían que doliera—. Maldita sea, te amo mucho —bajó la cabeza llorando de manera fuerte, soltando quejidos dignos de un animal moribundo.

El kazajo no sabía lo que hacía hasta sentir la misma humedad caer de sus castaños orbes cual cascada.

Sin soportar mucho aquella escena, se levantó de donde estaba con brusquedad, alterando a Plisetsky, y lo abrazó.

Tomó con fuerza el delgado cuerpo del rubio entre sus brazos, quien enseguida, como si fuera un acto de necesidad, lo devolvió con la misma intensidad. Con una fuerza descomunal que lo hacía querer quedarse.

—¡Lo siento, Otabek, te amo bastante! —tomó su espalda nuevamente acercándose más a su cuerpo, haciendo puños sus manos— ¡Te amo, lo lamento! —gritó eufórico con pequeños hilos de saliva corriendo por sus labios.

—Yura —casi gruñó el otro tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño chico—, Yura —susurró esta vez en el oído del menor.

Otabek decidió separarse lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara con su amante, mirando a los ojos hinchados del ruso quien aún seguía llorando como un bebé.

Juntó ambas bocas, en un acto de necesidad. El beso fue fuerte y desesperado, sus dientes chocaron con dolor y sus labios eran magullado por el otro, ambos lo sabían, pero poco les importaba. Necesitaban sentir aquel amor que les faltaba.

Los dos estaban tan rotos, los dos habían estado tan solos.

Pero ahora que se habían encontrado, era probable que no se separaran por mucho tiempo.

Yurio lloró toda la noche abrazado a su verdadero amor, pidiéndole perdón mientras juntaban sus cuerpos de nuevo.

No dejaba de pedirle perdón, dejó que Otabek hiciese de él un desastre… obviamente no fue así ya que Altin era un caballero.

Hicieron el amor por primera vez, gritando palabras con verdadero sentimiento al jadear tras cada movimiento que hacían.

Tan rotos, tan solos y ahora… tan amados.

* * *

No fue sorpresa cuando todos en la casa se enteraron sobre el viaje a Japón que el jefe de Bratva iba a tener.

Los hermanos Crispino decidieron irlos a dejar al pequeño aeropuerto que tenían a unos kilómetros más adelante, siendo los más cercanos al hombre desde que Giacometti había sido vetado de las conferencias y en proceso de cortar lazos con la mafia de Rusia. En el transcurso de las generaciones, las tres familias habían compartido un lazo cercano junto con los Leroy, pero por un pequeño altercado que resultó mal, el futuro era incierto y temían acabar con la extraña paz en la que se situaban.

Por otro lado, Yuuri no había mantenido una conversación real con el ruso, aunque la quería.

Serían diez horas de vuelo, todo podía pasar en aquellas diez horas. Todo.

Michele caminaba con una sonrisa por los pasillos de la mansión Nikiforov. Tenía en sus manos una pequeña carta que sus familiares le habían enviado con una buena noticia, estaba a punto de enseñarla a Viktor… O eso hubiera sido de no ser porque lo acorralaron en una de las paredes de la mansión.

Su vista se había nublado un poco, pero cuando vio el chaleco antibalas y el uniforme negro delante de él supo que se trataba de Emil.

El rubio se acercó tanto a su nariz como pudo, robándole el aliento al moreno, como lo había hecho más de una vez.

—¿A dónde vas, chocolatito? —preguntó en un tono seductor haciendo sonrojar al castaño.

—No te importa —intentó salir de su amarre, pero el checo lo tomó de las muñecas, inmovilizando su cuerpo.

—Sí me importa —susurró de nuevo de manera coqueta—, o ¿te olvidas que tenemos algo más que una amistad? — besó su cuello, haciendo al italiano jadear un poco—, ¿qué le vas a entregar al jefe?

—Eso no te importa —jadeó el otro.

—Sí, sí me importa —sonrió—, ¿me vas a decir?

Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

—Es sólo una carta, de la planta en Italia.

—¿Hay noticias? —el checo besaba con lentitud el cuello del italiano, logrando que una severa excitación se formara entre sus piernas.

—No muchas —casi gimió—, h-hay mejoras en la planta, ah —volteó hacia otro lado, dejando su cuello a la vista—. Mh, tenemos, tenemos nuevas máquinas de dinero —sentía su corazón acelerarse.

—¿Nuevas máquinas? —comenzó a acariciar por debajo de la delgada tela de la camisa del italiano, sintiendo como la piel del otro se erizaba con un poco de su toque.

—Sí, de dinero, ah. Son de mi familia.

El rubio alzó una ceja, interesado por aquellas palabras.

Viktor sí que sabía cómo mantener un negocio. Sería divertido si alguien le arrebatara algo más que sólo dinero… tal vez, ¿un cerdo?

—¿Sabes cuándo van a Japón, bebé? —apretó su trasero haciendo soltar otro gemido más alto por parte de Crispino.

El checo podía sentir la erección rozar contra su pierna… Él también se estaba excitando.

—E-En dos días.

Emil no podía estar más feliz.

Tal vez desde antes, él pueda hacer una movida para sacar algo de Viktor. Tal vez amenazar con quitarle algo que en verdad quiere, o simplemente atacar de manera inesperada, ¿qué sería lo mejor? ¿Qué opinaría el mandamás?

* * *

**Gracias por leer, baiii**


End file.
